


C'est la vie

by SerielDrake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Explosions, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerielDrake/pseuds/SerielDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie doktora Watsona wywróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w dniu, w którym poznał Sherlocka Holmesa. Jak jednak zmieniło się życie innych mieszkańców Baker Street, kiedy wprowadził się na nią pierwszy i jedyny doradczy detektyw? Cóż... na pewno było ciekawie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog - Nowi sąsiedzi**

Zakupy, sens życia wielu przedstawicielek płci pięknej, a płci brzydszej wróg srogi i zaciekły. Dobrze, że Sophie nigdy nie uważała się za piękność, bo chwilowo miałaby poważny problem dwoistości mentalnej. Dodatkowych problemów mentalnych stanowczo nie potrzebowała. Wystarczyło jej, że musi przejść na około ciężarówki przewożącej meble jakiegoś kretyna, która zatarasowała pół ulicy, w tym podjazd pod jej drzwiami.

Kto w ogóle wymyślił tych całych Anglików? Nie licząc durnego akcentu i kija od szczoty wsadzonego w tyłek nie różnili się niczym od reszty świata, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sami o sobie twierdzili. Na serio, nie potrafili nawet obalić wyzyskiwaczy, którzy rządzili nimi od wieków, a teraz swą nieudolność tłumaczyli jako przywiązanie do tradycji. Oni wręcz na siłę musieli być inni od wszystkich, nawet jeśli idzie o durny ruch drogowy…. Nie, o tym wolała nie myśleć. Zatrzasnęła bagażnik dużo mocniej niż było to konieczne i próbowała chwycić torbę, którą wcześniej balansowała na kolanie. Już prawie jej się udało, kiedy w ciężarówce coś gruchnęło, co oczywiście spowodowało mimowolny skurcz mięśni, działanie grawitacji i rozsypanie się pomarańczy po całym chodniku. Kobieta zaklęła, wcale nie pod nosem. Gdy w końcu udało jej się pozbierać owoce i objuczyć się torbami z TESCO, niczym wielbłąda beduińskiego handlarza kabaczków, ruszyła do drzwi. W całym swym geniuszu zapomniała wyjąć klucze, które spoczywały w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza zapewne śmiejąc się w niebogłosy, tak jak tylko potrafią to przedmioty martwe doprowadziwszy swych właścicieli do szewskiej pasji.

\- Przepraszam! - zawołała do ludzi wnoszących meble do sąsiedniej kondygnacji. Żaden nie zechciał nawet spojrzeć w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wolą jak najszybciej znaleźć się możliwie jak najdalej stąd. Znając życie nie chcieli spóźnić się na herbatę albo mecz. Przygryzła usta próbując powstrzymać komentarz na temat Brytyjczyków. Jej nowi sąsiedzi musieli mieć gromadkę dzieci z taką masą gratów. Tylko tego jej brakowało. Skoków, pisków i darcia pyska w środku nocy. Może chociaż były nieco starsze… z drugiej strony sama nie wiedziała co było gorsze: walenie piłką w ścianę, czy bek z powodu mokrej pieluchy. Sophie sama miała młodszego brata. Pierwsze lata jego życia były równocześnie najgorszymi latami w jej życiu.

\- Przepraszam bardzo! - krzyknęła ponownie, widząc stojącego w progu mężczyznę, który absolutnie nie rwał się do noszenia czegokolwiek. Obrócił się w jej stronę, przyjrzał przez moment i bez słowa wrócił do budynku.

\- Dupek - warknęła i uderzyła czołem w dzwonek. Pani Turner przeważnie grała o tej porze w kanastę poza domem, było to więc daremne, ale przynajmniej pomagało wyładować frustrację.

Pomału przycisnęła pakunki do drzwi własnym ciałem i ostrożnie sięgnęła do kieszeni modląc się do wszystkiego, o czym tylko zdołała pomyśleć, włączywszy w to Elvisa i Michaela Jacksona. Jak zwykle nikt nie raczył jej wysłuchać, a jeśli już, to zrobił jej na złość. Oczywiście ponownie coś musiało gruchnąć i doprowadzić ją do nieumyślnego podskoku. Wszystkie torby znalazły się na podłodze, a dziwne krzyki na temat delikatnej czaszki zagłuszyła litania profanacji.

* * *

\- Dzięki Bogu, już piątek.

Sophie mogła jedynie zgodzić się z Davidem. Mijający tydzień stanowczo nie należał do udanych. Nie licząc masy roboty, z którą żadna istota ludzka nie mogła się wyrobić jeśli nie umiała zaginać czasoprzestrzeni, a Sophie niestety nie posiadała takiej umiejętności, pozostawała jeszcze sprawa wkurwionego szefa i siniaka na środku czoła odpowiadającego kształtem dzwonkowi do jej domu.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej i dał kuksańca w bok.

\- Rozchmurz się. Jo ma przygotować pieczeń z indyka. Pamiętasz, że jesteś zaproszona do nas na kolację?

Roześmiała się kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Po pierwsze patrz się gdzie jedziesz, a po drugie przecież znasz moją sklerozę. Oczywiście, że zapomniałam, mimo siedmiu smsów i twojej wizyty w czasie lunchu. Dobrze, że nie pracujesz ze mną w jednym wydziale, bo wytapetowałbyś to na ścianie.

\- Gdybym pracował razem z tobą w jednym wydziale, dzisiaj nic bym nie zrobił.

Kobieta mechanicznie zasłoniła siniec na czole.

\- To nie moja wina, że ci durnie tak zaparkowali. I przestań się śmiać!

\- A właśnie, że to twoja wina - powiedział próbując utrzymać usta w równej linii. - Nie rozumiem, czemu uparłaś się wczoraj, że pojedziesz tym swoim gruchotem. Mieszkasz ode mnie dwa domy dalej i pracujemy w tym samym miejscu, a dodatkowo mój samochód nie grozi rozkraczeniem się na środku drogi.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. David może i był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, ale czasami jęczał jak stara kobyła.

\- Musiałam zrobić zakupy, a ty powinieneś spędzać teraz jak najwięcej czasu z Jo. Dopiero co się pogodziliście. Nie chcę byś znowu wylądował na mojej kanapie.

\- Zawsze podziwiałem w tobie wspaniałomyśl… co do diabła?

Sophie elegancko wyrżnęła potylicą w siedzenie, gdy gwałtownie zahamował. Tym razem na podjeździe do jej kamienicy stał bus policyjny, z którego funkcjonariusze wnosili sprzęt do oględzin do domu zamieszkałego przez nowych lokatorów.

\- To mi wygląda na nalot antynarkotykowy. Masz ciekawych sąsiadów, nie ma co.

\- To także twoi sąsiedzi - przypomniała mu.

\- Ale nie przez ścianę. Pani Hudson znalazła sobie interesujących domowników.

\- To ta niska staruszka z krótkimi, rudawymi włosami? - zapytała kobieta, próbując skojarzyć twarz z nazwiskiem.

Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Mieszkasz tu od pół roku. Mogłabyś zapamiętać chociaż kobitkę zza ściany.

\- Zza ściany to ona mieszka z panią Turner - sprostowała. - Ja sąsiaduje z tym nowym półświatkiem. Mam nadzieję, że gliny nie będą hałasować. Chcę się wyspać.

\- Spójrz na to z drugiej strony. Staruszki będą miały przynajmniej o czym gadać. Na Baker Street może w końcu zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego?

\- Tutaj? - prychnęła. - To najnudniejsze miejsce na świecie. Tu nigdy nic się nie dzieje. I właśnie to mi się podoba. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zamkną ich i znów będziemy mieć święty spokój.

Wysiadła z samochodu i ostentacyjnie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, jakby stawiając kropkę, zamykającą jej wypowiedź i czyniącą z niej jedyną słuszną prawdę. Świat jednak rzadko kiedy słucha się ludzi i przeważnie działa wedle własnego planu. A plan ten przewidywał dla mieszkańców Baker Street wiele tematów do plotek w najbliższym czasie.

 


	2. To oznacza wojnę

Wszelka logika mówiła, że jeśli istnieje nic, to musi istnieć również coś. W życiu Sherlocka Holmesa to coś przez osiemdziesiąt cztery procent czasu stanowiła nuda. Jedna wielka nuda, jego arcywróg, przy którym nawet Mycroft bladł i rozpływał się niczym mgła nad Tamizą w słoneczny dzień. Teraz znów odczuwał jej atak, który sprawiał, że jego mózg nie miał się na czym skupić, a jednocześnie skupiał się na wszystkim naraz, co było mieszanką wybuchową i wysoce niebezpieczną. Spojrzał w sufit i wydął usta. Przeanalizował Johna już na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, we wszystkie strony i w każdym z istniejących wymiarów. Doszedł do jednego wniosku. Doktor Watson był nudny. Dało się go tolerować, a to nie byle jakie osiągnięcie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był nudny.

Sherlock poderwał się z kanapy, chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać wyglądając przez okno na przejeżdżające poniżej samochody. Co z tego, że kilka godzin wcześniej złapał seryjnego mordercę? No, może złapał to niezbyt akuratne słowo, ale tak czy inaczej rozwiązał sprawę, a tylko to się liczy. Oczywiście John będąc swoim zwykłym, nudnym sobą położył się spać, gdy tylko wrócili z restauracji. Była już ósma czterdzieści sześć, kto potrzebował tyle snu? Lepiej niech Lestrade znajdzie mu jakąś nową sprawę, inaczej nie pozostawi mu wyboru i Sherlock sam znajdzie coś, co obroni go przed nudą.

* * *

Ile można? Ile, kurwa, można? Kobieta schowała się pod kołdrę i nakryła na głowę poduszką, chcąc przytłumić dochodzące ją dźwięki. Poprzedniej nocy policja robiła za ścianą raban prawie do jedenastej, a rano, czytać w sobotę przed dziewiątą, czyli w porze nienadającej się do funkcjonowania dla żadnej sensownej ludzkiej istoty, obudziło ją wycie skrzypiec. Dobra, może i było ładne, ale nie o tej godzinie w weekend! Przy śniadaniu słuchało się go całkiem miło, ale przy obiedzie zrobiło się już to wkurzające. Nie mogąc dłużej już tego znieść wyszła na spacer. Na szczęście po powrocie zastała ją błoga cisza.

Która skończyła się o trzeciej w nocy!

Wszystko miało swe granice, zwłaszcza jej cierpliwość. Kto mógł być tak niebosiężnie walnięty, by odstawiać podobne cyrki? Podczas, gdy Sophie zastanawiała się nad tym pytaniem niebiosa wstrzymały oddech. Szron osiadł na szybach, kiedy siedziała pogrążona w z trudem cenzurowanych myślach. Stopniał dopiero w chwili, w której muzyka ustała.

Kobieta westchnęła i przekręciła się pragnąc jedynie zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Miała nadzieję, że zrobiła to natychmiast, bo dosłownie w tym samym czasie rozbrzmiała habanera Bizeta. Umarła, słońce zgasło, gwiazdy spadły z nieba, wszelka nadzieja tego świata spłynęła z bulgotem do ścieku zatracenia, wypychając za to na wierzch nieokiełznaną bestię wściekłości. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie tylko ona pozwoliła się jej opanować, bo z za okna dały się słyszeć wrzaski niezadowolonych mieszkańców Baker Street. Choć słowo „niezadowolonych" było ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Sophie sturlała się z łóżka, otuliła kocem i poczłapała do dużego pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka wróciła nic nie zmieniwszy. Drugi rzut oka pozwalał jednak dostrzec duży klucz francuski wystający spod niebieskiego pledu. Dziewczyna wzięła potężny zamach i walnęła w kaloryfer.

* * *

Sherlock przestał grać. Melodię zmuszającą nudę do strategicznego wycofania z jego mózgu przerwał huk dobiegający z rur. Przysłuchał się przez moment, ale dudnienie ustało. Wzruszył ramionami i znów począł grać nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wrzaski sąsiadów. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by ograniczali go głupcy, którym nie szkoda było czasu na tak bezużyteczną rzecz jak sen.

Po kilku taktach ponownie musiał zatrzymać smyczek. Dudnienie z rur tym razem było jeszcze dłuższe i bardziej drażniące przez nierówne interwały pomiędzy uderzeniami. Nie mogło być to przecież nic innego jak niezadowolony, ograniczony umysłowo sąsiad. Najprawdopodobniej z kluczem francuskim… rozmiar 45 mm, jeśli go słuch nie mylił.

Przyjął nienaganną pozę, jakby zaraz miał wystąpić w Carnegie Hall, trącił struny palcami, by zobaczyć czy są idealnie nastrojone i z zamkniętymi oczami i diabelskim uśmiechem przejechał po nich smyczkiem, kontynuując w miejscu, w którym tak bestialsko mu przerwano. Każda nuta zdawała się być coraz głośniejsza konkurując z coraz głośniejszym waleniem w rury.

Tak skupił się na wydobyciu jak najgłośniejszych dźwięków, że nie zauważył Johna, który wyrwał mu instrument.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał wybity z rytmu Sherlock.

\- Co **ja**  robię? - wysyczał niższy mężczyzna. - Czy, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? Jest po trzeciej w nocy! W niedzielę! A ty budzisz tym jazgotem pół miasta.

Sherlock uniósł jedną brew. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Johna tak rozdygotanego. Co prawda nie znał go zbyt długo, ale wcześniej nie sądził, że doktor jest zdolny do pokazu tak niekontrolowanej złości. Może go nie docenił? W końcu dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej zabił człowieka. Nie był to miły człowiek, ale zawsze to coś.

\- Ja tylko grałem - próbował się wytłumaczyć uznawszy, że tego się od niego oczekuje. - Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za to ordynarne walenie w rur…

\- Masz szczęście, że ten gość ciebie nie walnął. Chociaż z drugiej strony może nabiłby ci trochę rozumu - Watson przejechał palcami po włosach, starając się uspokoić. - Na Boga, Sherlock, nie mieszkamy tu nawet czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze przenieść swoich rzeczy, nie chcę by cała ulica dybała na nasze życie, bo nie możesz spać.

\- Spanie jest nudne - oświadczył i teatralnie rzucił się na kanapę.

\- W takim razie zrób coś innego. Nie wiem, poczytaj książkę, czy pooglądaj powtórki telenoweli w telewizji, tylko na miłość boską, bądź cicho.

\- Ale to dudnienie…

\- Nie ma go, słyszysz? Nie słychać! - machnął rękoma ponownie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. - Facet przestał dudnić, gdy tylko przestałeś grać i położył się spać, jak mają to w zwyczaju normalni ludzie.

\- Nuda.

John poczerwieniał na twarzy i nabrał powietrza w usta, po czym ze świstem wypuścił je przez nos. Już wystarczająco podniósł sobie ciśnienie. To będzie cud jeśli jeszcze uda mu się zmrużyć oko choćby na pięć minut. Może przynajmniej inni dadzą radę zasnąć i nie wręczą z rana pani Hudson petycji w ich sprawie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i postanowił wrócić do swojego pokoju. Zanim przeszedł przez próg dobiegł go jeszcze głęboki głos Sherlocka.

\- Rozumiem, że nie oddasz mi skrzypiec?

Obejrzał się za siebie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale widząc minę bruneta oskarżającą cały świat o jawną niesprawiedliwość, zamknął usta i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Szarobłękitne oczy bez jednego mrugnięcia wpatrywały się w zegarek na szafce. Kiedy mała wskazówka znalazła się na trójce, a duża sięgnęła zenitu tarczy roziskrzyły się z ekscytacji. Ich właściciel poderwał się na nogi z kocią gracją jakby miał zamiar tańczyć. Powietrze rozbrzmiało uwerturą z Carmen, do której po niecałej minucie dołączyło dudnienie rur.

\- Sherlock! - z góry dobiegł krzyk Watsona, ale Holmes jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej. Zastawił krzesłem drzwi do sypiali Johna tak, by nie dały się otworzyć od wewnątrz. - Sherlock, to wcale nie jest zabawne! Natychmiast otwieraj!

\- Przykro mi, John, ale dzisiaj nie mogę przegrać! - krzyknął i zagrał jeszcze głośniej podchodząc jak najbliżej do ściany.

Prawie podskoczył z zadowolenia słysząc, że dudnienie ustało. Ha, wygrał! Oczywiście, że wygrał. Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie przegrywa. Jest na to zbyt genialny. Zagrał jeszcze kilka taktów i delektując się ciszą i zwycięstwem odsunął smyczek od strun. Odłożył instrument i podszedł do okna. Świat musiał uznać, że jego intelekt przewyższa całą resztę, nie było innego wyjścia. Chwilę jego triumfu zakłócała jedynie myśl, że może się nią cieszyć dzięki Mycroftowi. Dobrze wiedział, że jego brat ukręca w zarodku wszelkie próby wysyłania policji za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej w okolice, w których mieszka Sherlock. To było rzecz jasna wyjątkowo irytujące i całkowicie zbyteczne. Bez problemu potrafiłby sobie poradzić z kilkoma idiotami w mundurach. Na szczęście na co dzień nie miał do czynienia ze zwykłymi posterunkowymi. Oficerowie Scotland Yardu byli wystarczająco głupi. Wolał nie myśleć jaki poziom reprezentuje reszta strażników prawa w tym kraju.

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Nie napawał się zwycięstwem nawet minuty, a zza ściany dobiegł niewyobrażalny hałas. Nie było to walenie w rury, a jazgot, jaki niektórzy śmieli nazywać muzyką. Heavy Metal wymagał wytoczenia cięższych dział. Na szczęście Sherlock przygotował się na taką ewentualność.

* * *

John darł się w niebo głosy, ale nie słyszał już nawet własnych myśli. Ich sąsiad był równie szalony co jego walnięty współlokator. Po co inaczej znów zaczynałby te dziecinne potyczki? Jak nic będzie musiał rano poszukać nowego mieszkania. Pani Hudson wywali ich na zbity pysk, inaczej sąsiedzi sami ich wyniosą. Szkoda. Baker Street naprawdę mu się podobało.

Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ukazując panią Hudson. Kobieta miała skrzywioną minę, zakrywając uszy, próbując wyciszyć ogólno panujący zgiełk.

\- Musimy go uspokoić! - krzyknął.

Staruszka tylko pokręciła głową i odkrzyknęła coś, ale jej głos znikł w hałaśliwej kakofonii. To przeważyło szalę. John chwycił ich gosposię za rękę i pociągnął na dół. Było trzeba to przerwać, choćby miał własnoręcznie roztrzaskać ten przeklęty instrument na strzępy.

Nie mógł uwierzyć widząc na środku salonu ogromny głośnik i mikrofon, do którego grał Sherlock. Mężczyzna tym razem zauważył jednak zbliżające się zagrożenie u uciekł za sofę nawet na moment nie przerywając gry. John podszedł do głośnika chcąc go wyłączyć, ale zanim zdążył dojrzeć odpowiedni przycisk zapanowała ciemność, a Heavy Metal zza ściany ucichł. Holmes również przestał grać wsłuchując się w panującą ciszę, która zdawała się strasznie głośna.

\- Sherlocku - zaczęła z wyrzutem pani Hudson. - Doprawdy, tak nie wypada. Przez to wszystko nawet korki wysiad…

\- To on je wyłączył - wysoki mężczyzna wpadł jej w słowo. - Uznał, że nie wygra i wyłączył prąd w całym budynku. Ma w domu ciężkie narzędzia i zna się na elektryce. To jakiś inżynier. Najprawdopodobniej…

\- A co za różnica? - jęknął John. - Przestał. To koniec. Cholera!

\- Doktorze Watson, nie trzeba od razu bluźnić - kobieta zwróciła mu uwagę.

\- Ależ pani Hudson. John uderzył stopą w nogę od krzesła. Dlatego zaklął - wyjaśnił detektyw.

\- Oj, zaraz pójdę znaleźć jakąś świeczkę inaczej pozabijamy się o meble. Powinna być gdzieś w kuchni.

\- Dobry pomysł - ponaglił ją Holmes.

John złapał się za nasadę nosa słysząc jak jego współlokator trącił struny.

\- Sherlock, nie - błagał. - Jest cicho, spokojnie. ODŁÓŻ. TO. W. TEJ. CHWILI.

Brunet zignorował go i znów zaczął grać chodząc po mieszkaniu. Wiedział, że John próbuje go znaleźć mimo braku światła. Nie uda mu się to. Watson był strasznie przewidywalny. Nawet w wybieraniu strony, w którą skręci.

\- Natychmiast przes…

Słowa Johna zatonęły w okropnym, rozdzierającym uszy dźwięku. Ich sąsiad miał wiertarkę z akumulatorem. Sądząc po odgłosie z jakim przewiercała ścianę była udarowa. Zaskoczenie Sherlocka idealnie zgrało się z zapaleniem świeczki przez panią Hudson, dzięki czemu udało mu się wyrwać instrument z rąk socjopaty.

\- DOSYĆ! - wrzasnął John, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. - Będziemy już cicho!

Doktor odetchnął. Ich sąsiad musiał go usłyszeć, bo wiercenie ustało. Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Nawet ganianie nocą morderców po całym Londynie nie było tak męczące jak walka z Sherlockiem i jego nudą. Usiadł w fotelu, wątpiąc czy zdoła dłużej ustać. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale przyjemne uczucie znikło natychmiast, gdy zauważył szeroki uśmiech detektywa.

\- Co znowu?

\- Nie rozumiesz, John?

\- Nie rozumiem czego? - zapytał wycieńczony. Nie miał już siły nawet się złościć. - Tego, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą na Baker Street mającą gdzieś, że niektórzy, na przykład ja, chcieliby się wyspać?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, niczym do niepełnosprawnego dziecka.

\- Nie, John. Ta wiertarka oznacza jedno.

\- Że nasz sąsiad lubi majsterkować? - zapytał z płonną nadzieją.

\- Wojnę.

 


	3. Oko za oko

To było wyjątkowo ciepłe i słoneczne popołudnie. Wiatr lekko poruszał koronami drzew, a promienie słońca leniwie prześlizgiwały się przez zasłonięte rolety tworząc w salonie atmosferę sielskiego spokoju. David obrócił w dłoniach wiaderko z Lordem Vaderem, które w zamierzeniu miało chyba być kubkiem, zastanawiając się jaka strona mocy maczała w tym wszystkim swe paluchy.

\- Trzecia wojna światowa, atak zombie, czy inwazja obcych?

Sophie z uniesionymi brwiami spojrzała na siedzącego na kanapie mężczyznę. David po ostatniej kłótni z Jo i groźbie rozwodu przechodził załamanie nerwowe, ale sądziła, że się już z niego pozbierał. Chociaż w zaistniałych okolicznościach śpiący na kanapie mężczyzna nie był wcale głupim pomysłem.

\- Hmmmm? - wymruczała.

\- Najwyraźniej spodziewasz się jakiejś wielkiej katastrofy, o której nikt inny nie słyszał. Inaczej nie podłączałabyś klamki pod prąd.

Nie wiadomo czy dziewczyna nie chciała mu odpowiedzieć, czy zwyczajnie nie mogła, bo trzymała w zębach śrubki.

\- Rozumiem, że gardzisz typem damulki w opresji, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz powiedzieć mi, kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy. Nie uważasz, że robienie z własnych drzwi narzędzia zagłady ma prawo mnie zaniepokoić?

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie jeden z moich zwyczajnych, genialnych pomysłów? - zapytała wypluwszy śrubki, podłączając gałkę do woltomierza, aby zobaczyć czy wszystko działa jak należy.

\- Bo przez cały tydzień zachowujesz się jak nawiedzona? Jo i ja martwimy się.

Sophie odwróciła się do niego, gdy cierpliwie obracał kubek w dłoniach. Przez chwilę panowała ciężka cisza, a w powietrzu latały wielce wymowne spojrzenia. W końcu zdecydowała, że powinna mu powiedzieć dlaczego zachowuje się jak pierwszy konspirant jej królewskiej mości jakby żywcem wyciągnięty z „Allo, Allo".

\- Ten wariat z boku uwziął się na mnie.

Blondyn pobladł przypominając sobie ostatnie nocne weekendowe atrakcje, których fundatorem był nowy sąsiad, ochrzczony przez Sophie wariatem, szaleńcem, ćwokiem i tym podobnymi epitetami. Wolał nie pamiętać, jak przerwano mu w dość intymnej sytuacji, niwecząc tym samym wcześniejsze starania. Doprawdy, patrząc na Jo nikt nie pomyślałby, że w łóżku to taka zimna ryba.

\- Może gdybyś nie uniosła się honorem i nie zaczęła…

\- To ten szaleniec grałby do usranej śmierci.

\- Dobra, zostawiając czy danie mu się podpuścić było rozsądne czy nie, jest jeszcze sprawa uwzięcia się na ciebie.

Samo wspomnienie sprawiło, że podeszła do okna i nieco uniosła roletę, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Nie widziała niczego podejrzanego i właśnie to ją niepokoiło. Usiadła na parapecie i bezmyślnie machała nogami podziwiając swe dzieła z wcześniejszych zleceń dumnie porozrzucane po całym mieszkaniu.

\- Z samego rana po ostatniej nocnej drace, kiedy podeszłam do okna zauważyłam go na dachu naprzeciwko.

\- Daj spokój, jakby tam wlazł i co ważniejsze, po co? To pewnie był jakiś kominiarz albo gość od kablówki. Przecież nie wiesz nawet jak on wygląda.

\- Zauważyłam go przelotnie, kiedy się wprowadzał - wyjaśniła głosem sugerującym święte oburzenie wątpliwościami w jej słowa. - Kto właziłby na dach o szóstej nad ranem? Z resztą potem…

\- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał jej. - „Potem"? Widziałaś go ponownie?

\- No przecież mówię, że się na mnie uwziął! To przeważnie czynność ciągła. Kiedy wychodziłam do pracy przez cały czas gapił się na mnie od siebie z okna i wcale się z tym nie krył. Bezczel jeden. Problem w tym, że wciąż stał w nim, kiedy wracałam. I tak do środy.

\- I nic mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? A co jeśli to jakiś cholerny zboczeniec?

\- Nawet nie śmiej mi tu jęczeć - ostrzegła marszcząc czoło. David wiedział, że sprzeciwianie się jej wtedy jest jak walka z Godzillą. Śmierć na miejscu pozostaje wówczas kwestią jak najbardziej otwartą. - Wiesz ile roboty miałam z tymi zwłokami? Musiałam przynieść część do domu inaczej w życiu bym się nie wyrobiła.

\- Może to jakiś schizofrenik, czy inny psychol? Albo może zwyczajnie mu się znudziłaś?

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Czyli jest zbyt spokojnie i myślisz, że to cisza przed burzą? Czemu nie wezwiesz policji?

\- Jo ani ty nie wezwaliście glin do zakłócania ciszy nocnej?

\- Tak, ale… nikt nawet nie przyjechał? - dokończył po chwili.

\- Nazajutrz osobiście się pofatygowałam na komisariat i złożyłam zeznanie. Jak na razie bez odpowiedzi - poirytowana zeskoczyła z parapetu i podeszła do stołu, na którym leżało kilka kości i strzępków tkanek oraz trzy razy tyle atlasów anatomicznych.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś ukręca sprawie łeb? Co to za facet? Skrzyżowanie Jamesa Bonda i skrzypka na dachu, czy jak?

\- Nie wiem i nic minie to nie obchodzi. Ważne, by trzymał się ode mnie z daleka.

* * *

Policja składa się z dekli. Może nie jest to zbyt naukowe stwierdzenie, ale na pewno trafne. Ktoś nawet z marginalną ilością inteligencji powinien umieć złączyć z sobą kilka prostych faktów i wyciągnąć z nich wniosek. Nie, nie należało go nawet wyciągać. Sam pchał się w ręce i merdał ogonem, by go tylko zauważono. Cóż, z drugiej strony, gdyby nie ich niekompetencja trawiłaby go nieprzerwana nuda. Jakaś sprawa, choćby nędzna, jest lepsza niż żadna. Teraz znowu zacznie zmagania ze swym arcywrog… zaraz.

Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i pobiegł do kuchni. Gdzieś pod zlewem powinien być pakiet wytrychów.

\- Co robisz?- zapytał podejrzliwie John.

\- Potrzebuję więcej danych.

\- I dlatego grzebiesz w szafce pod zlewem? - doktor wypił łyk herbaty wiedząc, że jeśli tylko wda się z nim w dysputę ta całkiem mu wystygnie.

\- Mam - oznajmił dumnie detektyw i wybiegł z mieszkania nie zwracając na swego współlokatora najmniejszej uwagi.

Watson był człowiekiem spokojnym i wedle panujących standardów wcale niegłupim (standardami Sherlocka nikt się nie przejmował). I dlatego wiedział, że ów mężczyzna w takim stanie jest niebezpieczny nie tyle dla otoczenia, co dla obiektu swej obsesji. Czemu Holmes nie mógł zogniskować uwagi swego nadzwyczajnego umysłu na rozwiązaniu problemu globalnego ocieplenia albo wynalezieniu lekarstwa na raka? Zamiast tego ostatnio całą swą uwagę skupiał na… właściwie to na czym? Obecnie obaj byli wmieszani w sprawę samochodów pułapek wybuchających w całym Londynie. Niestety, póki co utknęli w martwym punkcie i musieli czekać na więcej dowodów, co oznaczało tylko jedno - chowaj się kto może, bo Sherlock Holmes wyrusza w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. Wcześniej uwziął się z iście dziką zawziętością na ich sąsiada majsterkowicza. Watson wiedział, że to niemoralne, ale cieszył się ze świra wysadzającego samochody. Inaczej gość od wiertarki pozwałby za nękanie detektywa i zapewne jego przez asocjacje.

John z brzdękiem odstawił kubek na spodek. Czy możliwe było aby…? Co za durne pytanie?! Oczywiście, że Sherlock ponownie zajął się rozwikłaniem tajemnicy personaliów ich sąsiada za ścianą, czym zapewne napyta sobie biedy i pociągnie w nią za sobą i jego całkowicie niewinną osobę. Były żołnierz poderwał się na nogi i nie tracąc czasu na założenie butów poleciał w kapciach do Baker Street 219.

Drzwi wejściowe do budynku były otwarte na oścież. Nie napotykając żadnych przeszkód pobiegł na pierwsze piętro. Widok jaki zastał zupełnie nie pasował do jego oczekiwań. Sherlock bowiem leżał z widocznie zdziwioną miną wyciągnięty na podłodze jak jakiś stary dywan.

\- Na Boga, co się stało? - zapytał, próbując pomóc mu wstać.

\- Podłączyła klamkę pod prąd.

\- Co? Jak to pod prąd? I co znaczy „podłączyła"? To kobieta? - Watson z wrażenia o mało sam nie złapał za klamkę, by ustać na nogach. Jeśli złożyłaby donos na policję byłoby to dużo gorsze niż gdyby zrobił to mężczyzna.

\- Oczywiście, że to kobieta. Pomimo męskich ubrań potrafię rozróżnić płeć.

\- Więc po co włamujesz się do jej mieszkania?

\- Przecież mówiłem, że potrzebuję więcej danych. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy udowodniła, że może stanowić zagrożenie.

Watson opuścił z bezsilności ręce.

\- Wiesz co? Rób sobie co chcesz. Pozabijajcie się nawzajem. Co mnie to obchodzi? Tylko mnie w to nie mieszaj i pozwól w nocy spokojnie spać.

Z tymi słowami John obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do mieszkania mając nadzieję, że pozostawienie Sherlocka samego nie zemści się na nim za jakiś czas.

* * *

\- I jak poszło? - zapytał Watson, gdy detektyw ostentacyjnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Brunet nie odpowiedział mu i sprężystym krokiem pomaszerował do kuchni. John może nie był takim geniuszem jak Sherlock, ba, nie dorastał mu nawet do pięt, ale w tym wypadku nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, że próba włamania spełzła na niczym. Doktor z uśmiechem schował się za dzisiejszym numerem „The Times". Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed dalszym irytowaniem współlokatora, gdy ten znowu pojawił się w salonie z rękoma pełnymi swych dziwnych naukowych przyrządów.

\- Udało ci się? - zapytał ponownie.

\- To dopiero początek, John. To dopiero początek.

* * *

Gdy Sophie weszła do domu z zadowoleniem odkryła, że wskaźnik na akumulatorze znacząco opadł. Jej sąsiad musiał kilkakrotnie próbować obejść zabezpieczenia. Bez rezultatu. Z uśmiechem na ustach poszła wstawić wodę na herbatę. Ów uśmiech spełzł z twarzy, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, że czajnik elektryczny nie działa. Nic nie działało.

\- Ten pojeb wyłączył mi prąd - wymamrotała z niedowierzaniem. - Poczekaj, pan. Chciałeś wojnę, no to ją dostaniesz.

* * *

Sherlock spodziewał się odwetu i był na niego przygotowany. Przez kolejne dni jednak nic się nie działo i zaczynało go to martwić. Tak samo jak martwiło go, że nie może rozgryźć tej dziewczyny. Nie mógł zobaczyć jej nawet z bliska i szczerze powiedziawszy nie chciał tego zmieniać. To było wyzwanie, które sam przed sobą postawił, a z takich nie wypada się wycofać. Dzisiaj po południu powinien nastąpić kolejny wybuch. Gdzieś w Bexley jeśli dobrze rozpracował schemat.

Wszedł pod prysznic rozmyślając nad nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami. Jeśli tylko mógłby dorwać bombę nim ta wybuchnie. Nie znał się na nich zanadto, ale to nie znaczyło, że konstruktor nie zostawiłby na nich jakichś śladów. Oczywiście, że dla policji wytropienie domowej roboty materiałów wybuchowych było niemal niemożliwe. Od tego mieli jego. Czasami zastanawiał się, co stałoby się z tym miastem bez niego. Zginęłoby, ot co.

\- Sherlock! - zawołał John zza drzwi. - Lestrade dzwonił. Był kolejny wybuch.

Detektyw zaklął i wypadł z kabiny nawet nie spłukując do końca włosów, wylatując z łazienki jedynie w ręczniku.

\- John, ubieraj się! Gdzie dokładnie to się sta… - ucichł widząc doktora rozłożonego na podłodze i śmiejącego się do rozpuku. - Co tak cię bawi?

\- Spój, spój, spójrz w lustro - zdołał w końcu wydukać pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.

Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć temu co zobaczył. Jego włosy były fioletowe. I to nie tak dostojnie fioletowe, a wściekle i neonowo. Natychmiast złapał butelkę z szamponem i zbadał jej zawartość. Zapach był taki jak zawsze, od razu zauważyłby, gdyby było inaczej. Substancja także wydawała się normalna. Może to…

\- Sherlock, Lestrade znowu dzwoni. Był drugi wybuch. Idziesz, czy twoje włosy…?

\- Oczywiście, że idę! Nie bądź śmieszny, John.

* * *

Sophie wiedziała, że wojna totalna jaką właśnie toczyła nie będzie miała żadnych zasad. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone i to dosłownie, ale istniała jedna świętość, której nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie śmiałby tknąć, nie chcąc wywołać istnego Ragnaroku. Tą świętością była kąpiel. Długa, gorąca kąpiel przy świecach z kubkiem cieplutkiego kakao po ciężkim dniu pracy. Nie zaś taka, która po dziesięciu minutach zmienia się w różowawą galaretę, z której za nic na świecie nie można się potem odmyć.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jakiego związku chemicznego użył jej sąsiad, jak ani kiedy to zrobił, ale wiedziała jedno - to był jego koniec. Dlatego na początek owego epickiego końca Sophie i David siedzieli na podłodze jego mieszkania umorusani farbą, czując na plecach niedowierzający wzrok Jo, który spoczął na nich od razu po wejściu do domu z pracy.

Jo, a raczej Jovanni Carrara, syn włoskich emigrantów, wcielenie Apollina i ukochany przez naród brytyjski dziennikarz sportowy, a jednocześnie życiowy partner Davida, widząc co wyprawia się w jego domu bezwiednie zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się jak tylko mógł, mając nadzieję, że opary tytoniu wymarzą mu z mózgu obraz totalnej destrukcji.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć, co tu robicie? - zapytał drżącym głosem, siadając na fotelu.

\- Przygotowujemy się do wojny - odparła kobieta, próbując nie puścić wyrywającego się jej zwierzęcia.

\- A ja myślałem, że jesteśmy już w stanie wojny, a to tylko kontratak? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Tamto, to było jedynie preludium. Teraz zaczyna się zabawa - podała Jo'emu klatkę z masą małych żyjątek. - Ponumeruj je od sześćdziesięciu do siedemdziesięciu sześciu, ale opuść numer siedemdziesiąt jeden.

\- Co, ale dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jestem genialną sadystką.

* * *

John Watson miał dużo cierpliwości, ale teraz siedział u pani Hudson i popijał herbatę, starając się ignorować rumor na górze.

\- Może powinniście wezwać pomoc fachowców? Nie wydaje mi się… - zaczęła starsza kobieta, ale doktor uciszył ją wyciągając dłoń.

\- To wszystko jego wina i teraz to  **on,**  to naprawi.

\- Może chociaż my powinniśmy mu po…

\- On i nikt inny. A już na pewno nie pani ani nie ja.

Każde słowo zdawał wypowiadać z metalicznym echem, ale była to chyba wina szczękościsku, który złapał go, gdy weszli do domu po kolejnym szalonym dniu nieprzybliżającym ich ani trochę do złapania sprawcy wybuchów samochodowych, a który do tej pory nie chciał mu przejść. Czy można się jednak dziwić? Jak Wy zareagowalibyście, gdyby od progu przywitało Was stado białych myszek biegających po całym domu? John nie przyjrzał się im nawet. Wyszedł, zatrzasnął detektywa w mieszkaniu i oświadczył mu przez drzwi, że ma się pozbyć tego cyrku do wieczornych wiadomości, które chciałby obejrzeć w spokoju.

\- John, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany, to możesz wracać. Wyłapałem je - oznajmił dumnie Sherlock, wchodząc bez pukania do kuchni ich gospodyni.

\- Wyłapałeś je wszystkie? - upewnił się.

\- Wszystkie dziewięćdziesiąt pięć.

\- Czemu dziewięćdziesiąt pięć?

Holmes popatrzył na Watsona z politowaniem, ale nie mógł przegapić okazji do wykazania się.

\- Nikt normalnie nie zawracałby sobie głowy numerowaniem myszy, gdyby nie miało mieć to jakiegoś sensu. Najwyższy numer jaki złapałem to sto, a przeszukałem cały dom, co daje nam oczywistą dedukcję, iż nasza sąsiadka chciała, abyśmy w nieskończoność szukali pięciu nieistniejących gryzoni.

John z ulgą przyjął wiadomość o wolnym od nieproszonych gości mieszkaniu, podziękował pani Hudson za azyl i wrócił do siebie. Popołudnie minęło spokojnie. Sherlock zamknął się w łazience robiąc, Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć jakie eksperymenty. On na pewno nie miał zamiaru się dopytywać. Jak na dziś wykorzystał już swój limit stresu.

Na BBC właśnie zaczynał się kolejny odcinek „Doktora Who", kiedy z mieszkania pani Hudson dobiegł przeraźliwy krzyk. Szatyn bez namysłu ruszył na pomoc. Zbiegając po schodach słyszał, jak jego współlokator dogania go. Sherlock Holmes i te jego nienaturalnie długie nogi…

Kiedy mężczyźni wpadli do mieszkania, Sherlock z bronią Johna w ręku w woli ścisłości, nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu. Ich gospodyni stała na krześle nieprzerwanie wrzeszcząc jak banshee i rzucając pobliskim serwisem do herbaty w biegającą po podłodze mysz.

\- Jak widać myszy było dziewięćdziesiąt sześć.

Watson ponownie wybuchł śmiechem. Niedorzeczne poczucie humoru detektywa nigdy nie przestawało go zadziwiać.

Śmiech przerwał im niespodziewany huk dochodzący z góry. Nie był to huk spadającego przedmiotu, czy zamykanych drzwi, a odgłos wybuchu. Mężczyźni pobiegli jakby gonił ich sam diabeł, całkowicie zapominając o zestresowanej kobiecie i myszy. Już od półpiętra w powietrzu czuć było kurz. Gdy wpadli do środka, prócz większej ilości pyłu w powietrzu, nie było widać żadnych uszkodzeń. Watson zatrzymał się nie wiedząc co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić, ale jedyny na świecie doradczy detektyw bez zastanowienia poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy John wszedł za nim stanął jak wryty. W ich ścianie była, wielka, cholerna dziura. I nie że taka dziura, bo dziura, a dziura przelotowa do łazienki ich sąsiadki.

Sąsiadki, której bose stopy wystawały z wanny, a reszta ciała była przykryta zrzuconą przez wybuch zasłoną kąpielową w kaczora Donalda.

 


	4. Scysja, topór i pierwsze wrażenie

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zabicie Sherlocka Holmesa było jednym z najczęstszych tematów przelatujących Johnowi przez głowę, oczywiście w przeróżnych wariacjach, ale zawsze kończyły się one totalną anihilacją detektywa. W tej chwili nie był jakoś specjalnie wybredny. Wystarczyłoby wyrwać mu pistolet i pociągnąć za spust. Watson był lekarzem wojskowym i doskonale wiedział, gdzie należy celować, by zgon nastąpił na miejscu. Dla osoby postronnej takie myśli wydałyby się okrutne, ale każdy, kto poznał Holmesa miał podobne przynajmniej raz dziennie.

Detektyw był postacią tak abstrakcyjną, że aż nierealną. Jak ktoś normalny, choćby pod jednym względem, mógłby wysadzić w powietrze ścianę, przy okazji niszcząc łazienką sąsiadki, gdy ta akurat się kąpie? Nikt, to pewne.

\- Na Boga - wydusił z siebie Watson, gdy w końcu mógł wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. - Nic się pani nie stało? Proszę się nie martwić, jestem lekarzem.

Ręka z fioletowymi paznokciami poruszyła się i ściągnęła z głowy ofiary ekscentryzmu Sherlocka zasłonę kąpielową, ukazując wielkie czekoladowe oczy spod burzy krótkich, acz pokręconych i równie czekoladowych włosów.

\- Słyszy mnie pani?

W odpowiedzi kobieta wrzasnęła i odepchnęła lekarza kopiąc go w brzuch. Sherlock próbował złapać współlokatora, przez co obaj wylądowali na pokrytej kurzem podłodze. Dziewczyna wykorzystała ich dezorientację i uciekła do pokoju.

\- Nic ci nie jest, John?

Watson zacisnął pięści, by powstrzymać się przed złamaniem mu nosa. Leżąc na nim miał idealny kąt.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś się o to pytać, tylko ją! Mogłeś ją zabić!

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Siła wybuchu była stanowczo za mała, by zrobić jej krzywdę. Chyba, że podczas odrzutu uderzyłaby się w skroń, ale prawdopodobieństwo…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie żadne prawdopodobieństwo. Ona pozwie nas do sądu! Sam mam ochotę pozwać nas do sąd…!

Sherlock nie dał mu dokończyć. Zrzucił go z siebie i pchnął na posadzkę. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, bo miejsce, w którym przed chwilą był John, zajmował wyjątkowo wielki i groźnie wyglądający średniowieczny topór. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że wyglądał na nadzwyczaj ostry.

\- Niech się pani uspokoi! - John próbował ją obłaskawić, ale ubrana w szlafrok kobieta wydała jedynie bojowy okrzyk i ponownie uniosła broń.

\- Ja wam dam „uspokoić się", mordercy!

Mężczyźni poderwali się na równe nogi i uciekli. Musieli się rozdzielić. Sherlock wrócił do Baker Street dwieście dwadzieścia jeden b, a John pobiegł do mieszkania kobiety, która jednak udała się za detektywem. Gdy Watson zorientował się, że jest bezpieczny chciał zawrócić i pomóc przyjacielowi, ale stanął jak wryty, kiedy jego mózg zarejestrował otoczenie.

Na stoliku w salonie leżał odcięty ludzki czerep, stos kości i nadgnita wątroba. Myślał, że zwróci ciasto pani Hudson wprost na dywan. Odruch wymiotny powstrzymał widok reszty wyposażenia pokoju. Kompletne zidiocienie przegonił mu z głowy huk dobiegający z jego mieszkania.

Gdy zdyszany wpadł do swego salonu, o mało nie łamiąc wcześniej karku przeskakując przez dziurę w ścianie, stanął jak wryty, widząc tarzającą się po podłodze parę, próbującą wyszarpnąć sobie topór. Na szczęście zauważył leżący pod fotelem pistolet.

\- Stać! - wrzasnął na całe gardło i dla lepszego efektu wycelował w nich broń. - Sherlock, puść panią. A pani niech puści topór. Właśnie tak, dziękuję.

Holmes poderwał się na równe nogi i otrzepał.

\- Doskonałe wyczucie czasu, John.

\- Zamknij się - warknął i wypuścił z ust powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymał. - Niech pani usiądzie i posłucha mnie. Mogę to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Sophie posłusznie wdrapała się na stojący z boku fotel i podkuliła nogi pod brodę. Jeden z tych przestępców trzymał ją na muszce, lepiej było nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Co właściwie strzeliło jej do łba, aby gonić ich z toporem? Powinna zadzwonić po policję, kurwa mać, a nie próbować samosądu. A teraz co? Była zdana na łaskę dwóch mężczyzn, o których nic nie wiedziała nie licząc tego, że niespełna dwadzieścia cztery godziny po ich wprowadzeniu policja zrobiła na nich nalot antynarkotykowy, policja, w której mieli jakieś dziwne wtyki. Jeden z nich był szajbniętym skrzypkiem, który ją śledził i próbował włamać się do jej mieszkania… Tia… wszystko było wprost idealnie.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteście, ale…

\- Ale ja wiem kim ty jesteś.

Kobieta uniosła brew widząc wzniesione do nieba oczy niższego mężczyzny, Johna, który twierdził, że jest lekarzem. Najwidoczniej przyznanie się bruneta do śledzenia jej nie przypadło mu do gustu.

\- Sherlock, nie teraz.

\- Przed trzydziestką, dwadzieścia osiem lat, amerykanka - zaczął lekceważąc polecenia współlokatora. - Dokładnie z Kalifornii, od dziewięciu miesięcy w Anglii. Przez większość życia dokuczano ci z powodu nadwagi. Młodsze rodzeństwo, sądzę że brat. Brak romantycznych zainteresowań, najprawdopodobniej przez uraz psychiczny po odejściu ojca, zatem wyemigrowałaś do Londynu za pracą. W Kalifornii nie ma pewnie dużego zapotrzebowania na domorosłych inżynierów. Znalazłaś jakąś, ale nie jesteś z niej zadowolona. Szef ma widocznie zbyt duże wymagania za wyjątkowo marne pieniądze.

\- Co…?

Holmes nie dał jej dojść do słowa. Nie zważał też na protesty Johna, który zakrył dłońmi twarz, nie chcąc oglądać tego co nastąpi. Wiedział, że próba zatrzymania detektywa jest równa próbie zatrzymania rozpędzonej lokomotywy.

\- Daj spokój, John, chcesz żebym znów się nudził? - pytanie było widocznie retoryczne, bo nie dał mu dojść do słowa. - Pytasz się skąd wiem, to proste. Po akcencie można poznać skąd pochodzisz, a po wyblakłej opaleniźnie jak długo przebywasz w Anglii. Wiek można wyczytać z budowy i postawy ciała, tak samo jak dawne kłopoty z nadwagą. Poza tym rozstępy w okolicy pośladków jasno wskazują na nagłą utratę wagi. Zapewne przez stres związany z przeprowadzką. Skąd wiem, że dokuczano ci w dzieciństwie? Gruby dzieciak zawsze jest obiektem żartów. Przeważnie chodzisz w zbyt dużych ubraniach, których nie zdążyłaś wymienić po zmianie rozmiaru. Jesteś praktyczna, na co wskazują krótkie włosy, choć długie dużo bardziej by ci pasowały. Nie przywiązujesz żadnej uwagi do swego wyglądu, co jest typowe dla kogoś, kto nie ma zamiaru wdawać się w żadne związki. Na spodzie zegarka leżącego na umywalce było wygrawerowane „Od mamy i Benniego". Starszy brat nie zdrobniłby swego imienia. Brak wzmianki o ojcu powiązany z niechęcią do związków pozwala przypuszczać, że zostawił was, gdy byłaś jeszcze mała. Worki pod oczami i blada cera wskazują na przepracowanie. Używasz taniego szamponu, ale kończący się krem jest bardzo drogi, zatem zarobki masz niższe niż te, do których przywykłaś. Przegapiłem coś?

Sophie nie zauważyła, że opadła jej szczęka. Jak ktoś mógł mówić tak szybko i nie poplątać sobie języka? To, że facet był dziwny nie podlegało nawet dyskusji, a ona w swym życiu spotkała już wielu dziwaków.

\- Jesteś psychiczny - oznajmiła ze świętym przekonaniem, machając głową.

\- A co najlepsze jesteś w błędzie - dodał z uśmiechem John. Chociaż raz mógł nadkruszyć wielkie ego detektywa.

\- Jestem wysoko funkcjonalnym socjopatą - wytłumaczył się machinalnie i zwrócił do Watsona marszcząc brwi. - Jak to „ **w błędzie** "?!

\- Nasza sąsiadka…?

\- Sophie - podpowiedziała dziewczyna mając do jasnowłosego mężczyzny dużo więcej sympatii niż do tego psychola, obojętnie jak go zdiagnozowali.

\- Sophie - powtórzył z uśmiechem John. - Nie jest domorosłym inżynierem. Skończyła prestiżową uczelnię. I wątpię, by mało zarabiała.

\- BBC płaci mniej niż dostawałam w Hollywood - wyjaśniła.

Holmes złapał się za włosy i pociągnął, wyrywając pokaźną ich kiść.

\- Efekty specjalne - nie mógł uwierzyć. - Coś jeszcze miałem źle?

Dziewczyna wbiła się w oparcie chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od wariata, który pochylił się nad nią jak kat nad dobrą duszą i sapał jej na czoło.

\- Kilka rzeczy - przyznała piskliwym głosem, analizując w głowie jego tyradę. Nachmurzyła się dokładnie myśląc co powiedział. - Nie jestem domorosłym inżynierem! Skończyłam M.A.A.S na M.I.T.

\- M.A.A.S.? - zapytał John, ciekawy jaki kierunek krył się pod tak dziwnym skrótem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że kobieta, którą prawie zabili skończyła jedną z najlepszych uczelni na świecie. Miał nadzieję, że nie pozwie ich. Inaczej mieli przesrane na całej linii.

\- Media Art and Sciences - wyjaśniła. - Skoro wiecie o mnie wszystko, to może powiecie mi łaskawie kim wy jesteście?

\- Co jeszcze miałem źle? - Sherlock pokazywał jej właśnie swój jednotorowy tok myślenie i nie ustępował o krok. Póki Watson nie odciągnął go i na siłę nie posadził na kanapie.

\- Nazywam się John Watson, a to mój współlokator Sherlock Holmes. Jest kimś w rodzaju prywatnego detektywa.

\- Jestem jedynym na świecie detektywem doradczym - sprostował brunet i próbował się poderwać, ale ręka Johna na jego ramieniu skutecznie mu przeszkodziła.

\- Detektywem doradczym? - Sophie starała się zrozumieć w jaki dziwny wymiar wpadła, kiedy potknęła się w wannie i wpadła w króliczą jamę, która musiała kryć się w rurze ściekowej.

\- Pomagam policji, kiedy nie dają sobie rady, czyli zawsze - mówiąc to wypiął pierś jak paw. - To ja wymyśliłem ten zawód.

Sophie pomasowała skroń. Miała stanowczo za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

\- Super… Tylko czemu detektyw socjopata najpierw mnie prześladuje, a potem chce wysadzić?

\- Nudziło mi się - powiedział jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. - I nie próbowałem cię wysadzić w powietrze. To był tylko drobny incydent w trakcie eksperymentu.

\- Ten drobny incydent zniszczył mi łazienkę! - mózg tańczył w jej poobijanej czaszce kankana, przez co nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Chociaż pewnie gdyby zauważyła to i tak wrzeszczałaby dalej. - Co mam teraz zrobić? Kupić sobie kuwetę, a myć się w fontannie w parku?

\- Zapewniam, że naprawimy wszystkie szkody - powiedział John. Uznał, że teraz to on powinien przejąć pałeczkę w rozmowie. Należało ją ugłaskać, a Sherlock nie potrafiłby ugłaskać nawet spasionego, leniwego kocura. Prędzej doprowadziłby go do załamania nerwowego i próby samobójczej. - Do tego czasu możesz korzystać z naszej łazienki.

\- Co?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie.

\- To najrozsądniejsze wyjście - próbował wytłumaczyć John.

\- Chcesz wpuścić do naszej łazienki Amerykankę? - nie dowierzał Sherlock.

\- Hej! Wiesz, że ta amerykanka cię słyszy? I co to ma w ogóle znaczyć, ty zakichany Angolu?

\- Jesteście społeczeństwem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek ogłady, kultury i zasad moralnych. Wprowadzacie tylko zamieszanie.

\- To nie je wysadziłam cholerną ścianę!

\- Wpuściłaś nam do domu stado myszy, używając przy tym dość marnego podstępu z kilkoma brakującymi sztukami.

\- Bo się na mnie uwziąłeś! Z resztą mój podstęp nie był nawet w połowie tak marny jak twoja bomba. Dziecko zrobiłoby lepszą z klocków lego!

John usiadł i oparł brodę na ręku. A myślał, że jego życie nie może już stać się dziwniejsze. Widocznie mieszkając z Sherlockiem Holmesem można spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego.

 


	5. Sudańczyk i miłość rodzinna

Życie, to nie film. Pierwsza i najważniejsza prawda przemysłu kinematograficznego, którą muszą wyryć sobie w mózgownicę wszyscy zainteresowani. Sophie miała wrażenie, że jej życie zmieniło się w film i to wyjątkowo absurdalny. Taki, którego scenarzysta najpierw naćpał się, zapił to trzema litrami whisky, przypalił kubańskim cygarem, a dopiero na końcu usiadł do pisania. Gdyby pominął jakiś z trzech pierwszych kroków w umywalce w jej łazience nie byłoby teraz zielonej breji. Właściwie to nie była dosłownie jej łazienka, ale póki co zastępowała ją, więc po części była również jej.

Chciała trącić podejrzaną substancję szczoteczką do zębów, ale zrezygnowała. Nie wiadomo było, co ten szajbus tu wsadził. Równie dobrze mogła być to zielona galaretka jak i pozostałości z Czarnobyla. Zaklęła w duchu i wygładziła swoją piżamę z godłem Dogers'ów, szykując ją niczym rycerz swą zbroję przed spotkaniem ze smokiem. Najpierw jednak spróbuje udać się do mądrego maga pustelnika - czyli Johna.

Tak jak jej kontakty z panem wszechwiedzącym można było nazwać, delikatnie mówiąc, napiętymi. Tak znajomość z Johnem zaowocowała nieoczekiwaną sympatią, która powoli zaczęła przeradzać się w przyjaźń. Kobieta za nic nie mogła pojąć jak Watson wytrzymuje z tym aspołecznym degeneratem. Byli jak dzień i noc, biel i czerń, hamburgery jej matki i te z Mcdonald'a - całkowite przeciwieństwa. John jednak nie tylko tolerował Sherlocka. On go lubił! Mimo tego jednego mankamentu jakim była narośl zwana Holmesem, doktor był w porządku.

Jeszcze raz poprawiła piżamę i przelazła przez dziurę w ścianie. Pani Turner pożyczyła jej starą firankę i karnisz, aby zakryć przejście, dając przynajmniej wrażenie prywatności. Obie gosposie o mało nie dostały zawału widząc tą małą nowelizację architektoniczną, po czym rzuciły się na Sherlocka, po którym spłynęło to jednak jak po kaczce. Stwierdził tylko, że jest mu żal umysłów, które nie rozumieją powagi jego eksperymentów. Sophie widocznie należała do tych umysłów, bo za nic nie mogła pojąć co robią potencjalnie niebezpieczne, zielone gluty w zlewie.

Schodząc po chodach miała już zamiar zawołać Johna, ale widok, który ją powitał wygnał wszelkie plany z jej głowy. Jak niby należy zareagować widząc jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta imponującym hakiem nokautującego gościa, który urwał się z „Lorenca z Arabii"? Widocznie powinna to olać, tak jak zrobił to Holmes, który jedynie otrzepał marynarkę z nieistniejącego kurzu i przejrzał się w lustrze wiszącym nad kominkiem. Musiał ją w nim zobaczyć bo odwrócił się nonszalancko i spojrzał na nią tak jak zwykle, czyli tak jak patrzy się na karalucha.

\- Co? - warknął zapinając mankiet.

\- Jest John? - zapytała, po czym sama chciała się walnąć. Ze wszystkich rzeczy o jakie mogła się zapytać musiała o to!

\- Najwyraźniej nie. Chociaż czekaj, sprawdzę - podniósł poduszkę z pobliskiego fotela. - Halo, John, jesteś tutaj?! Niestety go nie ma.

\- Nie musisz od razu…

\- Skończ z tymi absurdami i przydaj się na coś - warknął po raz drugi i złapał za nogi londyńskiego Beduina. - No na co czekasz? Łap go.

Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i niedowierzająco uniosła brew.

\- Kpisz sobie ze mnie, a teraz oczekujesz, że ci pomogę? A podobno jesteś inteligentny.

\- Oczywiście, że mi pomożesz. Wtedy ja pomogę tobie w czymkolwiek miał ci pomóc John. I tak zrobię to lepiej niż on.

Dopiero to przypomniało jej oryginalny powód jej obecności na Baker Street dwieście dwadzieścia jeden b.

\- Obiecujesz? - upewniła się.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu na wizytę u notariusza, więc moje słowo musi ci wystarczyć - żachnął się.

\- Zwykłe „tak" by wystarczyło - mruknęła i z lekką obawą ujęła nieprzytomnego napastnika za ręce. - Właściwie, to co robi u ciebie arabski ninja?

\- Jak już to sudański - sprostował Sherlock i spróbował podnieść Sudańczyka, który był dużo cięższy niż na to wyglądał. - Powiedzmy, że szejk nie rozumie słowa „nie".

\- I dlatego nasłał na ciebie zabójcę? - niedowierzała. - Właściwie po kiego, go gdzieś tachamy? Trzeba wezwać policję.

\- To strata cza… czasu - dokończył wyrabiając się na zakręcie za drzwiami.

\- Co niby chcesz z nim zrobić? - wysyczała szeptem, bojąc się, że pani Hudson usłyszy.

\- Jak to co? Wyrzucić na śmieci, tam gdzie jego miejsce - wyjaśnił coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Mam ci pomóc pozbyć się tych zwłok?! - tym razem nie udało jej się zachować ciszy.

\- Nie bądź bardziej żałosna niż jesteś. On wciąż żyje. A teraz chwyć go lepiej, bo jeszcze ci się wyślizgnie.

\- A jak nie to co? Wiesz, że mogą cię posadzić, za pobicie?

\- Powiem, że mi pomogłaś.

Jego lakoniczny ton podczas tak oczywistego szantażu zbił ją z pantałyku do tego stopnia, że zwolniła uścisk, a niedoszły zamachowiec z głuchym „thud" wyrżnął w schody niczym wór kartofli.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to on nie pożyje długo - zauważył Holmes i mocniej złapał jego nogi.

Sophie zaklęła pod nosem i ponownie ujęła muzułmana za ręce.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Uczucie w pełni odwzajemnione.

Resztę drogi w dół i przejście na tył budynku pokonali w ciszy. Kiedy wrzucili niecodzienne śmieci do kosza, dziewczyna zasapana otarła pot z czoła.

\- Nie sądzisz, że kiedy go znajdą powstaną pytania? Policja zaraz zacznie węszyć.

Sherlock otrzepał ręce i skrzywił się, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym.

\- Nie - powiedział z odrazą. - W razie czego Mycroft się tym zajmie.

\- Mycroft? - uniosła brwi starając pojąć czym, lub kim jest coś o tak wdzięcznym imieniu.

\- Mój arcywróg, a jednocześnie brat. Nie rozumie, żeby nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Rodzice musieli was nienawidzić - skwitowała. - Nie możliwe żeby inaczej dali wam takie imiona.

Brunet wydął usta i ruszył z powrotem do domu tym swoim długaśnym krokiem z nienaturalnie długimi nogami. Sophie musiała się nieźle namęczyć, aby udało jej się go dogonić.

\- Czekaj no. Miałeś mi pomóc pozbyć się smarków Godzilli.

Sherlock przystał w pół kroku i obrócił się na pięcie.

\- Czego?

\- Tego, co jest w umywalce w łazience. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie normalnie ludzi muszą chodzić do pracy.

\- Robisz w przemyśle filmowym. To nie jest normalna praca - powiedział mimochodem i nie zwracając na nią więcej uwagi zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

\- Ciekawe co byś powiedział, gdybyś codziennie musiał przez dwanaście godzin albo i dłużej babrać się w dziwnych glutach? - nie odpuściła i pobiegła za nim.

\- Widzisz? Sama mówisz, że bezustannie grzebiesz się w glutach. Możesz pogrzebać i w tych.

\- Nie mam zamiaru grzebać w twoich glutach. Niewiadomo co z nimi robiłeś i czy nie są groźne.

\- Te nie są, niestety - dodał pod nosem. - To pozostałości po moim eksperymencie. Nie miałem co z nimi zrobić i póki co tam je umieściłem. Kiedy będę szedł do Barts'a zabiorę je do utylizacji.

\- Masz je zabrać w tej chwili! - wrzasnęła, tracąc w końcu nad sobą samokontrolę. - Będę musiała cały dzień użerać się z tym trollem Moffatem i chcę chociaż zęby i twarz umyć w spokoju!

\- Umyj je w kuchni - wspaniałomyślnie podpowiedział i z gracją pantery rzucił się na fotel, założył nogę na nogę i jakby nigdy nic pogrążył w lekturze.

\- Ty…

Nie dane jej było dokończyć bo w jej kieszeni zawibrował telefon.

\- Czego?! - burknęła, wyżywając się na nieszczęśniku, który miał niefart i znalazł się na drugim końcu rozmowy.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, żebyś za piętnaście minut była gotowa - wyjaśnił ostrożnie David. - Inaczej spóźnimy się do roboty.

Sophie bez słowa rozłączyła się i wyszczerzyła zęby w kierunku siedzącego detektywa, który nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Zacisnęła pięści i z dzikim warkotem wydobywającym się z gardła poszła się umyć do kuchni. Tym razem Holmes postawił na swoim, ale lepiej niech się nie przyzwyczaja.

* * *

Ten kto myśli, że praca w telewizji jest łatwa myli się i to na całej linii. Zwłaszcza pracując przy serii o słynnym Doktorze z jego słynnym twórcą, będącym jedyną osobą mogącą konkurować z Holmesem w kategorii największej łajzy pod słońcem. Że też tutejszy etatowy spec od FX musiał złamać nogę akurat, kiedy skończyła współpracę przy kryminale… Robienie kości, rozpadających się członków i tego typu rzeczy nie było jej ulubionym zajęciem. Wolała tworzyć potwory, tak jak w Stanach, ale Dalekowie godzili w jej zmysł artystyczny.

Zatem po kłótni z jedną z najważniejszych osób w branży wracała do domu na piechtę. David dawno już skończył - szczęściarz robił w kostiumach - a ona nie chciała, aby na nią czekał. W dodatku musiała się wyżyć, a kopanie pustej puszki po coli przez pięć kilometrów z hakiem może w tym pomóc.

Zamachnęła się i miała ją kopnąć po raz dwa tysiące czternasty, kiedy to drogę na wydawałoby się pustym przejściu, zajechał jej czarny mercedes.

\- Hej, uważaj! - wrzasnęła. Jeśli pacan rozbijający się taką bryką chciał pomóc jej wyładować frustracje, to jego sprawa.

Okno przy tylnim siedzeniu otworzyło się i wyjrzała z niego ładna, młoda kobieta.

\- Pani Norton, proszę do środka.

Sophie machinalnie sięgnęła po telefon, gotowa wzywać policję, ale zobaczyła, że jakimś cudem w środku Londynu nie ma zasięgu.

\- Proszę wsiąść - powtórzyła kobieta z najsztuczniejszym uśmiechem jaki Sophie w życiu widziała. - Jeśli myśli pani o wezwaniu pomocy wystarczy popatrzyć na tamtą kamerę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na kamerę, którą wskazała tajemnicza brunetka i o mało nie dostała zawału, bo urządzenie jakby na komendę odwróciło się w drugą stronę. Kto do diabła miał dostęp do takiej technologii?

Amerykanka przygryzała wnętrze policzka i wpakowała się do samochodu. I tak nie uciekłaby, co zatem innego mogła zrobić? Przyjrzała się dziwnej kobiecie, która bezustannie pisała coś na telefonie.

\- Ładne buty - zagadnęła, nie mogąc wytrzymać ciszy.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko ciut mniej sztucznie.

\- Dziękuję, to Guess.

\- Aż dziw bierze, jakie świetne podróbki teraz robią.

* * *

Sophie wysadzono w ciemnym, pustym magazynie. Kiedy ciemność rozjaśniły światła skierowane na jeden punkt. okazało się, że nie był on aż taki pusty. Stał w nim bowiem, jakby nigdy nic, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w ekstra garnitur, opierający się lekko na czarnym parasolu. Uśmiechnął się do niej i natychmiast zwalił poznaną przed chwilą kobietę z postumentu największego łgarza. Było w nim jednak coś znajomego…

\- Panna Norton, miło mi - podał jej rękę na co dostał jedynie spojrzenie i uniesioną brew z serii „chyba se jaja robisz".

\- Jak na dżentelmena, którego chcesz zgrywać w tym wdzianku, masz tragiczne maniery.

\- Słucham? - zapytał. Widocznie nie zareagowała tak, jak przypuszczał.

\- Imię? Wiesz, miło by było gdybyś się przedstawił, bo zapewniam, że nie jestem szpiegiem - warknęła i ostentacyjnie skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Czemu uważasz, że mam cię za „szpiega"? - w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie, z którym za specjalnie się nie krył.

\- Kierowca podczas jazdy podrapał się w bok i odsłonił część odznaki - wyjaśniła po chwili zastanowienia. Zdecydowała nie bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Facet musiał być niebezpieczny i choć niewymownie ją wkurzał, to pod zwałami irytacji tliła się w niej jeszcze iskierka zdrowego rozsądku. - Przypuszczam, że jesteście z MI5. Normalna policja nie jest tak dramatyczna.

\- Tajne służby? - roześmiał się kręcąc głową. - Jestem po prostu zainteresowaną stroną. I to nie dramatyzm, a ostrożność. Nigdy nie ma jej za wiele jeśli idzie o Sherlocka Holmesa.

Sophie o mało nie zemdlała.

\- Że co?! - wrzasnęła, ledwie powstrzymując się by na niego nie naskoczyć z wyjątkowo nieelegancką wiązanką. - A co ja mam z nim wspólnego?!

\- Cóż… - niby od niechcenia wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki notes, przekręcił w nim parę kartek, po czym zaczął czytać. - Wprowadził się do budynku obok, a już dwa dni później rozwinął zainteresowanie twą osobą, przez które ponad dwadzieścia razy wnoszono skargę na policję o zakłócanie ciszy nocnej.

\- To on zaczął grać na skrzypcach o trzeciej w nocy!

\- Dzielicie łazienkę…

\- Bo moją wysadził w powietrze!

\- A dzisiaj rano wspólnie wyrzucaliście do kosza na śmieci pracownika ochrony ambasady Sudanu.

\- Ten drań mnie szantażował! No i wsadził do umywalki gluty Godzilli!

Gluty Godzilli nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia. Spojrzał na nią sponad notesu i zamknął go z głuchym trzaskiem.

\- Mam spodziewać się zaproszenia na ślub? - zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie było już ani krzty rozbawienia.

\- Po moim trupie! - aż się wzdrygnęła na samą myśl. - Nie rozumiem tylko czego ode mnie chcesz? W gwoli jasności, nienawidzę go i zapewniam, że jest to w stu procentach odwzajemnione.

\- Ale jesteś częścią jego życia.

\- Ku mej rozpaczy… Zaraz, po cholerę, tajne służby interesują się tym wariatem? Wywęszył jakieś wasze śmieci, czy co?

Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i obrócił rękojeść parasola.

\- Martwię się o niego. To wszystko - stwierdził z taką szczerością, że niebo zaczęłoby płakać, gdyby nie dzieliło ich od niego kilka warstw betonu.

Coś ją tknęło.

\- Kim ty właściwie jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz, ale tak dokładnie?

\- Pan Holmes nazwałby mnie swoim arcywrogiem, co jest oczywiście całkowicie nieakuratnym stwierdzeniem. Jak już mówiłem, martwię się o niego i chcę byś pomogła mi mieć go na oku.

\- Mam dla ciebie szpiegować? - zapytała, ledwo broniąc szczękę przed opadnięciem do poziomu parteru.

\- Oczywiście za odpowiednią cenę - podał jej karteczkę z liczbą, na której widok pomimo starań, opadła jej szczęka. - Jeśli potrzebujesz…

\- Zgoda - odpowiedziała bez wahania, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zbijając go z tropu. - Skoro to wszystko, to mogę już wracać?

\- Taka szybka do zdrady? Może jednak nadawałabyś się na szpiega.

Sophie o mało co nie parsknęła śmiechem widząc jak mężczyzna próbuje ukryć złość. Zlitowała się nad nim i nad sobą. Wzbudzanie takiego gniewu u podobnego kolesia nie mogło być zdrowe.

\- Przypuszczam, że osobiście dostałabym dawno szmergla, gdybym miała takiego brata. W dodatku młodszego. On mnie odwiozą, prawda?

\- Tak - odparł i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że mógł być to jego pierwszy szczery uśmiech w tym tysiącleciu. - Wystarczy, że podasz adres. Do widzenia, panno Norton.

\- Ciao, Crofti - machnęła mu na pożegnanie i skocznym krokiem udała się do samochodu. - Zadzwoń, kiedy będziesz wiedział, że mam coś ciekawego.

Mycroft westchnął. Doktor Watson sprawił, że jego brat był teraz gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Ta Amerykanka stanowiła jednak niewiadomą.

\- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe - mruknął i obrócił w powietrzu parasolem w sposób, który Sophie nazwałaby preludium do „Deszczowej Piosenki" i zaczęła nucić „I'm singing in the rain".

 


	6. Ćwok, mamona i koszmary

Bóg jej świadkiem, że starała się zachowywać jak cywilizowany człowiek. Inaczej czemu miałaby grzecznie pukać do drzwi, tak jak nauczyła ją matka, a nie włazić przez wyrwę w ścianie? To nie jej wina, że ten popapraniec nie chciał jej wpuścić. Za to, to jego wina, że złamała sobie paznokieć u prawej nogi kopiąc w drzwi. Mógł je otworzyć, do ciężkiej cholery, a nie zgrywać większego oszołoma niż jest! Nie, wróć… było znacznie gorzej. On nikogo nie zgrywał, zwyczajnie taki był.

Za to wszyscy diabli jej świadkami, że kiedy kuśtykając weszła do salonu na Baker Street o numerze, który pomału stawał się dla niej synonimem piekła, widząc Holmesa siedzącego na fotelu i patrzącego się w ścianę, chciała złapać leżącą na kominku czaszkę i walnąć go nią w łeb.

\- Dobry wieczór, Sophie - przywitał ją John, który dopiero co ją zauważył wychylając się zza gazety. Widząc w jego uszach słuchawki wiedziała chociaż, że Sherlock nie zdołał go przeciągnąć na ciemną stronę mocy. - Co ci się stało? Czemu kulejesz?

\- Objaw amerykańskiego braku ogłady - odpowiedział za nią Sherlock, który najwidoczniej dla odmiany zwracał uwagę na otaczający go świat.

\- Jak widać impertynencja, to w twoim wypadku cecha genetyczna - odwarknęła i ostentacyjnie położyła tuż przed nim na stoliku kartkę, którą dostała wcześniej.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał zaintrygowany John.

\- Wpływ do mojego budżetu w zamian za szpiegowanie twego pajaca.

Sherlock słysząc to aż się poderwał.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Mycroftem?

\- Co?! - John słysząc to również wstał, ale nie z oburzenia, a ze szczerej troski. - Nic ci się nie stało?

\- Na litość boską, John, mój brat, to nie jakiś kryminalista. Jej kulenie, to efekt samookaleczenia.

\- Z tego co wiem, pierwsze spotkanie z Mycroftem, może być raczej traumatycznym przeżyciem - odszczekał lekarz, który od samego rana, kiedy to pokłócił się w spożywczym z kasą samoobsługową, był w nienajlepszym humorze.

\- Dzięki za troskę, John, ale nic mi nie jest - uspokoiła go dziewczyna. - Crofti ma skłonności do dramatyzowania, ale jak już mówiłam impertynencja, to najwidoczniej nieodzowna cecha Holmesów.

\- Crofti? - Watson nie dowierzał, że mówią o tej samej osobie.

\- Idealny przykład amerykańskiego lenistwa. Musicie skracać każdy wyraz, choćby niewiadomo jak bezsensowny stawał się w wyniku.

\- Zdrabnianie, to raczej efekt zażyłości emocjonalnej. A wasze imiona same w sobie są absurdalne.

Teraz John wiedział, że na bank nie mówią o tej samej osobie.

\- Zażyłości emocjonalnej z Mycroftem?

\- Mogłabym zżyć się emocjonalnie nawet z tosterem, gdyby mi tyle płacił - pogłaskała kartkę i z czułością wsadziła ją do kieszeni.

Sherlock posłał jej uśmiech, przez który Watson chciał schować się za kanapę, aby zejść z linii ognia w nadchodzącej wymianie zdań.

\- Wiesz, że połowa należy się mnie?

\- Słucham? - wysyczała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Masz dostać te pieniądze za szpiegowanie mnie. Połowa należy się mnie - tłumaczył powoli, aby zrozumiała każde słowo.

Sophie nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie prychnęła, odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść w kierunku łazienki.

\- Wyegzekwuję to.

\- Śnij dalej - pomachała mu nawet nie odwróciwszy się.

Tego Sherlock nie mógł ścierpieć. Jego wewnętrzna potrzeba bycia w centrum uwagi, która jednak przeważnie pozostawała na zewnątrz, nie trawiła ignorancji. Dlatego też brunet zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem nim zdołała wyjść na korytarz.

\- Zrozum tym swoim ptasim móżdżkiem, że połowa tych pieniędzy bezsprzecznie należy się mnie.

\- Nie.

\- A niby dlaczego nie?

\- Bo wysadziłeś mi łazienkę!

Mężczyzna musiał się odsunąć. Inaczej wielce prawdopodobne było, że skończyłby ze złamanym nosem.

\- A ty znowu o tym? To się robi nudne.

\- Ty, ty, ty… ARRRRGH! - wrzasnęła i złapała się za głowę, po czy zwróciła się do Johna. - To daremne, bo on i tak nic nie zrozumie, prawda? To kompletny idiota!

\- Najprawdziwsza prawda - przyznał John, który zaczął już przyzwyczajać się do ich sprzeczek. Właściwie, to przypuszczał, że Sherlock nawet je lubi, choć oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Dobranoc, John - westchnęła masując powieki. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie jak bardzo była zmęczona i nie było mowy, aby odwlekała gorącą randkę z Morfeuszem dla Holmesa, obojętnie którego.

\- Dobranoc, Sophie.

\- To i tak moje pieniądze!

\- Dobranoc, Ćwoku.

* * *

Była noc. Nieważne, która to była godzina, bo i tak było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby wstawać. Bolały ją plecy i w dodatku zdrętwiał jej kark. Przeciągnęła się i walnęła ręką w naturalnych rozmiarów atrapę Obcego, która była jedną z głównych ozdób jej salonu. To zaś nasuwało tylko jedną możliwość. Zasnęła na kanapie sprawdzając pocztę i czytając wiadomości, a teraz czuła się jakby połknęła żelbetonowy pręt. Co prawda istniała jeszcze możliwość, że figura Obcego ożyła i w przypływie uczuć przeniosła ją na kanapę, by mogła udawać pewnego skrzącego się wampirzaka podglądacza, ale Sophie wątpiła w to. Jeśli świat naprawdę, by jej nienawidził nasłałby Edzia Pedzia we własnej osobie. Każdy, kto ją znał wiedział, że na całą „sagę" miała uczulenie totalne.

Ziewnęła, odgarnęła włosy z oczu i dostała zawału. Wrzasnęłaby, gdyby nie zatkano jej buzi. Ktoś naprawdę jej się przyglądał. I to ktoś z najdziwniejszymi, mesmeryzującymi gałami jakie dane jej było widzieć. Do tego kędziory jak u pudla i kości policzkowe, których nie powstydziłaby się sama Kostucha. Dziewczyna chciała już ugryźć napastnika w rękę, ale zrozumiała kogo widzi i… ugryzła dwa razy mocniej.

Sherlock odskoczył i z niedowierzaniem przyjrzał się swojej dłoni.

\- Ugryzłaś mnie.

\- Na każdym kroku dowodzisz swego geniuszu - wycedziła, merdając w buzi językiem, chcąc pozbyć się smaku, który można określić jako Holmes'owaty. - Właściwie, to co, do cholery, robisz w moim mieszkaniu? Wiesz która jest godzina?

Z rozpędu złapała leżący pod kanapą młotek, który leżał tam z powodów czysto obronnych. W oczach detektywa w nikłym świetle szaleństwo było widoczne dużo wyraźniej niż za dnia, a ona wolała nie ryzykować szansy zostania częścią jego kolejnego iście genialnego eksperymentu.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że Mycroft to mój brat?

Sophie zagryzła zęby, aby nie rozedrzeć się w środku nocy niczym trąba jerychońska.

\- Włamałeś się, żeby się mnie o to zapytać?! - wrzasnęła jednocześnie szepcąc, co wcale nie jest tak proste, jakby się mogło wydawać.

\- Technicznie to włamanie nie miało miejsca. Nie naruszyłem zamkniętych drzwi ani okien.

\- Bo wcześniej wysadziłeś mi pioruńską ścianę! - teraz pozostał już tylko krzyk.

\- A ty znowu o tym? Nawet jak na amerykańską dzikuskę jesteś strasznie monotematyczna.

Dziewczyna miała ochotę zamachnąć się na tę pustą łepetynę, ale podejrzewała, że drugi Holmes nie byłby zadowolony dowiadując się, że jego szpieg wpadł w tryb berserkera i rozkwasił głowę domniemanego celu niczym arbuza. Nawet obudzona w środku nocy była na tyle przytomna, by wiedzieć, że wkurzanie kogoś, kto ma do dyspozycji tajne służby nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Pozostawało jedynie mieć nadzieję, że zaspokoiwszy ciekawość detektywa pomyleńca będzie mogła znowu się położyć.

\- Odpowiem ci, ale na przyszłość bądź tak miły i nawiedzaj mnie w bardziej przystępnych godzinach.

\- Chciałem przyjść od razu, ale John zabronił mi, musiałem więc poczekać, aż zaśnie. Mniej pretensje do niego.

\- Jezu Chryste, za jakie grzechy - jęknęła i usiadła wygodniej, oplatając się w koc. - Pomijając skłonność do dramatyzowania, która jest u Holmes'ów najwidoczniej wpisana w genotyp, Crofti powiedział, że nazwałbyś go swoim arcywrogiem, to głównie przez to skojarzyłam. Zadowolony?

\- Co to? - zapytał i nim zdążyła zorientować się o co mu chodzi, twarz detektywa zasłonił ekran laptopa. Jej laptopa.

\- Oddawaj! - warknęła i chciała złapać komputer, ale mężczyzna zrobił obrót, jaki wcześniej widywała jedynie na transmisjach z łyżwiarstwa figurowego, usiadł koło niej na sofie i dalej czytał.

Kobieta chciała mu przyłożyć, ale ciekawość wygrała i zamiast tego, zajrzała mu przez ramię. Zdziwiło ją, że strona, która zainteresowała Sherlocka była tą samą, którą czytała przed zaśnięciem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dalej nie dajesz mi spać, bo czytasz serwis informacyjny? Zapewniam, że w swoim komputerze masz taki sam internet, a co za tym idzie te same wiadomości.

\- Nie rozumiesz? - zapytał, uważając, że nawet ona nie może być aż tak głupia.

\- Rozumiem tylko, że rano muszę wstać do roboty.

Machnął ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że jej praca obchodzi go tak samo jak zeszłoroczny śnieg.

\- To jest trop - wyjaśnił wspaniałomyślnie, podskoczył i wybiegł z pokoju.

Sophie ponownie przyjrzała się wiadomości o wieczornym morderstwie jakiegoś dziennikarza. Jedyne co było w tym ciekawego to, to że zabójca najwidoczniej umie przechodzić przez ściany. Normalnie by to ją zaintrygowało, ale na tle ostatnich wydarzeń w jej życiu, to wydawało się banalnie normalne. Zatrzasnęła klapę laptopa i poszła dalej spać.

Dobrze, że rano nie pamiętała, iż przez resztę nocy śniło jej się, ze wraz z Sherlockiem ścigała tajemniczy cień przenikający przez ściany. Ważniejsze jednak, że nie pamiętała, że Mycroft przebrany za królową Wiktorię ganiał ich ze wściekłym uporem, śpiewając przy tym hymn Zjednoczonego Królestwa.

 


	7. Przysługi w i poza normą

Wszechświat śmiał jej się za plecami dlatego postanowiła pokazać mu środkowy palec. Najłatwiej było to zrobić wkurzając wszystkich wokół, a nic nie robi tego tak szybko jak bycie miłym, że się można porzygać. Pozytywne nastawienie samo w sobie nie rozwiązuje żadnych problemów, ale denerwuje innych na tyle, że jest warte wysiłku. Niestety nie tym razem.

\- Chce pan ograniczyć efekty komputerowe do minimum i pozostać przy zwykłych. Rozumiem to, ale z takim budżetem nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic, co wyglądałoby bardziej naturalnie. To fizycznie niewykonalne - starała się tłumaczyć producentowi, ale jak łatwo się domyślić na marne.

Gościu siedział sobie na francuskiej riwierze i się jej, cholera jasna, mądrzył przez telefon, gdy ona stała po kolana w błocku na jakimś zadupiu pod Londynem i pilnowała, aby materiały wybuchowe nie pierdyknęły nikomu w zęby. Ujęcie jej stanu mentalnego jako totalne wkurwienie było niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale większość ludzi, których spotkała, a którzy wydawali rozkazy innym ludziom, w tym jej, dowodzili jednemu ważnemu prawu fizyki. Byli żywym dowodem na to, że światło rozchodzi się szybciej niż dźwięk. Dlatego wydawali się oświeceni, póki nie otworzyli ust.

Rozłączyła się i kopnęła w pasącą się koło niej owcę, która niczym Chuck Norris zrobiła unik i podstępnie zasłoniła się kamieniem, przez co Sophie o mało nie złamała palca. Nie chciała jednak psuć planu wkurzenia wszechświata i jedynie uśmiechnęła się do podstępnej owcy i obrazoburczej skały. Wszelkie profanacje jakie znała wywrzeszczała jedynie w swojej głowie. Kuśtykając do przyczepy ze sprzętem poślizgnęła się będąc zbyt zajętą wymyślaniem wyzwisk, aby zauważyć owczy place czający się na nią w trawie. Po boskiej glebie starała się podnieść, akurat kiedy zadzwonił telefon. To przebrało miarkę. Jeśli Moffat chciał ją wkurzyć, to mu się udało.

\- A żebyś się udławił tą cholerną oliwką, ty pojebany ćwierćmózgu! - wrzasnęła do słuchawki, w której było słychać szczęk zamykanej szczęki rozmówcy, który raczej nie spodziewał się takiego „dzień dobry".

Sophie chciała kontynuować, ale uświadomiła sobie, że w tle rozmowy nie słychać było jak wcześniej szumu fal i odgłosów mew, a krzątaninę i wiele różnych głosów niczym na poczcie. To zaś prowadziło do kolejnego objawienia… nawet nie sprawdziła kto dzwonił. Zamknęła oczy i odsunęła telefon od ucha, ale wiedząc, że tak wiele nie zobaczy rozchyliła lekko jedną powiekę.

\- O mój Boże, John, przepraszam cię - w następnej sekundzie kajała się. - Myślałam, że to ktoś inny, przyrzekam.

\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił ją i zamilkł na chwilę jakby zbierając na coś odwagę. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mogłabyś mi pomóc?

\- Pewnie, tylko w czym? Ten idiota znów cię w coś wpakował? - zgadła.

\- Można tak powiedzieć… Wiesz, siedzę w areszcie i ktoś musi wpłacić kaucje - jednym tchem wydusił w końcu z siebie.

\- Jak to w areszcie?! Zabiliście kogoś i ten Ćwok zostawił cię samego? Nie, wróć. Wtedy nie mógłbyś wyjść za kaucją.

\- Kończy mi się czas. Mogłabyś przyjechać? Jestem w komisariacie na Savile Row.

\- Zaraz będę - zapewniła i rozłączyła się.

Wiedziała, że Holmes nie zdawał sobie sprawy z norm otaczającego go świata, albo raczej uważał je za nudne i pozbawione sensu zatem zwyczajnie je ignorował. Sądziła jednak, że na tyle zależy mu na Johnie, iż będzie miał je na uwadze chociaż kiedy idzie o jego dobro. Najwyraźniej się przeliczyła.

Kichnęła. Powinna szybciej podnieść się z ziemi bo siedzenie na mokrej trawie nie jest zbyt mądre. Wstała, otrzepała się i spojrzała w zachmurzone niebo. Czemu nic nigdy nie mogło być proste? Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie lunął deszcz.

Anglicy są przyzwyczajeni do deszczu. To wręcz ich pogoda narodowa, ale dziś chmury ominęły stolicę kraju zaspokajając się zlaniem okolicznych wsi. Gdyby było inaczej widok Sophie z jednym wielkim chlupotem wpadającej niczym tornado na komisariat, nie wzbudziłby tylu pytających spojrzeń. Co prawda cała mokra i ubłocona przypominała zombie, które osobiście się pofatygowało i chciało zgłosić swoją śmierć, niż cokolwiek innego, ale sama nie zwracała na to uwagi. Czekając na Johna zdobyła jeszcze kilka punktów w kategorii dziwadła dzięki spojrzeniom prostytutek, które uważały, że nawet one nigdy nie stoczyłyby się tak nisko, aby udawać potwora z bagien.

Musiała naprawdę wyglądać kiepsko, bo nawet John w pierwszej chwili jej nie poznał.

\- Sophie, to ty? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nic mi nie jest i co to za głupie pytanie? To nie ja siedziałam pół dnia w areszcie - oburzyła się i poprawiła mu kołnierz kurtki.

\- Ale to ty wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie przeprawiła się przez dżunglę amazońską.

\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - dopytywał. Nikt, komu nic by nie było, nie chodziłby w takim stanie po ulicy z własnej woli.

Kobieta słysząc jego niedowierzanie prychnęła z irytacji.

\- Wychowałam się w Kalifornii. Źle znoszę brak słońca, to wszystko. Teraz lepiej mów czemu cię przymknęli?

Watson wsiadł do samochodu i zaczął wyjaśniać cały czas trzymając się siedzenia. Nigdy nie widział samochodu, który trzymałby się wyłącznie na słowo honoru tak, jak maszyna Sophie.

\- Badamy sprawę dwóch morderstw. Zabójca przechodzi przez ściany.

\- Ahaaa - zamruczała.

\- Ahaaa? - zapytał John, bo brzmiał to jak bardzo znaczące „ahaaa".

\- To nic takiego. Mów dalej.

\- Na miejscach zbrodni były tajemnicze znaki. Szyfr, którym komunikują się przestępcy. Aby go rozpoznać Sherlock poszedł po pomoc….

\- Że co?! - wrzasnęła i z wrażenia o mało co nie spowodowała kolizji z autobusem. - Uważaj jak jeździsz, pacanie! Sherlock poprosił o pomoc? Jaja sobie robisz?

\- Niestety nie - zapewnił lekarz, który ze strachu przyspawał się do siedzenia na amen. - Znajomy Sherlocka, który miał nam pomóc to dzieciak malujący graffiti. Nie pomógł nam, za to kiedy zjawiła się policja uciekł zostawiając mnie ze swą torbą pełną farb w aerozolu.

\- A Sherlock?

\- Uciekł razem z nim.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

\- Bo to dupek - stwierdził z całą stanowczością John.

\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.

Sophie wysadziła go na Baker Street i wróciła do pracy. Za pół godziny miały rozpocząć się zdjęcia scen z kilkoma bum i wolała nadzorować je osobiście. Osobisty nadzór potrwał do godziny dwudziestej drugiej i kiedy w końcu udało jej dowlec się do domu stanęła jak wryta w drzwiach, widząc Holmesa grzebiącego w jej laptopie. Tego było już dość.

\- Można wiedzieć, co ty, do cholery jasnej, robisz w moim domu?

\- Drukuję - odparł, nie podnosząc głowy znad monitora.

\- Możesz dziękować swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że wszystko czego sobie życzę nie ziści się - syknęła i zajrzała mu przez ramię. - Drukujesz zdjęcia? Zużyjesz mi cały kolorowy tusz!

\- Dwie osoby nie żyją, a trzecia może do nich dołączyć, a ty martwisz się o tusz w drukarce? Wstydź się.

Nie wytrzymała i z hukiem zamknęła laptop o mały włos nie przycinając mu palców.

\- Po pierwsze, kto jak kto, ale ty nie masz prawa mnie osądzać. Po drugie, to jest mój tusz. Po trzecie, ludzie giną cały czas. A po czwarte i najważniejsze, to ty mi go zużywasz!

\- Ciekawe - powiedział i złożył przed nosem dłonie. - Śmierć nie jest ci obca. Myślałem, że twój ojciec was zostawił i odszedł do kochanki, ale myliłem się. On zginął. Z twojej niechęci wnioskuję, że obwiniasz go za to. Napił się i spowodował wypadek.

Jego konkluzja, z której był widocznie bardzo zadowolony, miała jednak zupełnie inny wpływ na kobietę niż na niego.

\- Wypierdalaj.

\- Słucham?

\- Wypierdalaj - powtórzyła równie spokojnie co za pierwszym razem. - I to już.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi. Nigdy chyba nie będzie potrafił zrozumieć normalnych ludzi. Ich móżdżki pracowały tak wolno, że nie mógł na tyle zwolnić swego mózgu, by nadawał na tych samych falach. Jej ojciec od dawna nie żył, a ona wciąż się tym przejmowała. To było całkowicie irracjonalne. Wolał jednak nie przeginać. Zwłaszcza, że spoglądała w stronę topora, z którym Sherlock zdążył już się zaznajomić.

Kiedy Sherlock znikł w łazience kobieta rzuciła się na kanapę nie przejmując się brudnymi butami. Nie wiedziała ile patrzyła się w sufit, ale stwierdziła, że to niezbyt produktywne zajęcie. Spojrzała na stojącą z boku makietę Obcego.

\- To miejsce jest tak dziwne, że nawet karaluch spakowały swoje manele i wyniosły się na przedmieścia. Może my też powinniśmy? - Obcy wymownie milczał. - Pewnie masz rację.

Westchnęła ostatni raz i wzięła się do roboty.

John mył zęby, kiedy zobaczył w odbiciu w lustrze stojącą za nim Sophie w różowej piżamie w wisienki. Był ciekaw, czy wszystkie jej piżamy były równie absurdalne, bo z tego co widział właśnie tak było.

\- Hej, John.

\- Sophie - wybulgotał i zauważywszy, że przez pianę nie może go zrozumieć wypluł ją do zlewu. - Hej. Jeszcze raz dzięki za tą kaucję.

\- Daj spokój - machnęła ręką i podała mu trzymaną teczkę. - Sherlock to u mnie zostawił.

Lekarz zajrzał do środka i zobaczył zdjęcia szyfru.

\- Ale Sherlock mówił, że… Dzięki - powiedział w końcu. - Za wszystko.

\- Od czego są przyjaciele? - mrugnęła do niego. - Ale następnym razem postaraj się, bym nie musiała wyciągać cię z paki. Przysługi przysługami, ale wszystko w granicach normy.

\- W granicach normy - obiecał John.


	8. Randki w cieniu przemytników

Pani Hudson była miłą osobą, choć trzymanie Holmesa pod swoim dachem wymagało braku kilku klepek. Dlatego też, gdy pani Turner wrobiła ją w pomoc ich sąsiadce w nauce obsługi komputera, Sophie stwierdziła, że jest wstanie przełknąć różnicę wiedzy technicznej w starszym pokoleniu, zwłaszcza kiedy zagryzie to szarlotką i popije filiżanką kakao.

\- Cieszę się, że dogadujesz się z chłopcami. Sherlock to trudny młodzieniec - paplała staruszka, nakładając jej na talerz kolejny kawałek ciasta.

\- „Trudny" to nie jest najlepsze słowo do opisu Holmesa - nie zgodziła się dziewczyna. Uprzejmość uprzejmością, ale pewnych spraw niemożna było przemilczeć. - Powiedziałabym raczej, że to kompletny świr.

Pani Hudson nie obraziła się, a jedynie zachichotała.

\- Można to i tak nazwać, ale bez niego pewnie by mnie już tutaj nie było. Bycie żoną mafiosa ma swoje plusy, ale…- musiała urwać, aby poklepać po plecach sąsiadkę, która słysząc o profesji jej męża zakrztusiła się i pomału, ale w stałym tempie robiła się coraz bardziej zielonkawa.

Kiedy Sophie mogła już oddychać nie mogła powstrzymać się i bezczelnie wgapiła oczy w niepozorną gosposię. Nic dziwnego, że wytrzymywała ona humory Holmesa, skoro była swego czasu żoną jakiegoś Dona. Chciała się dokładniej oto wypytać, ale przeszkodził jej dzwonek do drzwi. Kogo mogło przywiać o tak późnej porze?

Pani Hudson poszła otworzyć, a dziewczyna korzystając z okazji i nie musząc się już kryć dokładnie przyjrzała się salonikowi pełnemu bibelotów. Absolutnie nie wyglądał jak salonik kogoś z podejrzaną przeszłością, a raczej taką pełną dzieciństwa na wsi, roześmianych, rumianych pociech i psa wabiącego się Fifi.

Zza drzwi wyjrzała głowa gospodyni, która wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Sophie, kochanie, mogłabyś porozmawiać z panami? Ja pójdę po chłopców.

Sophie nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo staruszka od razu znikła. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech starając pozbyć się sprzed oczu wyobraźni obrazu faceta w prążkowanym garniturku trzymającego na tacy koński łeb.

W wejściu nie zastała jednak gangstera, a policjantów, którym przewodził młody mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się zażenowany na jej widok, jakby nie mogąc przestać zastanawiać się, co on tu właściwie robił. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o dobrych manierach i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Detektyw inspektor Dimmock, Scotland Yard.

\- Sophie Norton, sąsiadka - zamilkła widząc, że stróżowie prawa nie przyszli z pustymi rękoma. - Macie jakąś służbę promocyjną, czy pan genialny znów się w coś wpakował?

\- Pan genialny?

\- Zauważ sarkazm, normalnie nazywam go ćwokiem - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - To co z tymi książkami?

\- Podobno są bardzo istotne dla sprawy, którą prowadzimy, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi pan Holmes.

Sophie z politowaniem popatrzyła się na kartony pełne makulatury i niewyspanego detektywa. Zrobiło jej się go żal. Z zasady robiło jej się żal każdego, kto musiał współpracować z Sherlockiem.

\- Wejdźcie i poczekajcie w korytarzu - zaproponowała czując dolatujący z podwórza chłód. - A może pan inspektor napije się w tym czasie herbaty? Jestem pewna, że pani Hudson nie poskąpi panu też kawałka szarlotki.

Śledczy chciał odmówić, ale słysząc o szarlotce natychmiast zmienił zdanie.

\- A więc mieszka pani obok pana Holmesa? - zapytał, siadając w fotelu w salonie właścicielki.

\- Niestety i proszę przestać z tą panią. Czuję się stara. Wystarczy Sophie.

\- Derek - odwzajemnił się podając własne imię. - Ta szarlotka jest przepyszna.

\- Pani Hudson genialnie gotuje. Przynajmniej z tego co zauważyłam - przyznała, sama nakładając sobie kolejny kawałek. - Współpraca z Holmesem, to pewnie podróż przez piekło.

\- Pan Holmes ma temperament - przyznał Dimmock. - Ale jego przypuszczenia jak do tej pory się sprawdzały. Choć nie ukrywam, że najpierw byłem sceptyczny. To moja pierwsza sprawa po awansie. Chcę dobrze wypaść, a Lestrade ciągle korzysta z jego pomocy.

\- Takie czasy - mruknęła Sophie, która nie potrafiła pojąć jak policja mogła upaść tak nisko, aby przychodzić w łaski do tego lunatyka. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby nie to Holmes nudziłby się, a to równałoby się z katastrofą na skalę światową. Postanowiła się nie dobijać i zmienić temat rozmowy na taki, który nie wywoła u niej nieokiełznanego napadu agresji. Zauważyła długopis, który wystawał mu z kieszeni. - Lubisz X-menów?

\- To jeden z moich ulubionych komiksów - przyznał nie bez wstydu, kiedy mu to wytknęła. Większość kobiet uważała, że takie zainteresowania to jedynie dziecinada. - Ale filmy też są niezłe.

\- Nie pracowałam przy nich, ale poznałam Hugh Jackmana. Świetny koleś. Pomagałam na planie Van Helsinga. To był mój pierwszy film.

Po tym rozmowa poszła jak po maśle. Gawędzili przez dobre pół godziny, zanim inspektor zauważył, że z kuchni co jakiś czas przygląda im się pani Hudson. Raz pokazała mu nawet zaciśnięte kciuki na znak poparcia. Nie wiedział dokładnie w czym go chciała wesprzeć, ale było to wysoce niepokojące. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę błysk w jej oku. Zwrócił się do Sophie, chcąc powiedzieć, że musi już iść, bo przecież przyszedł tu zupełnie w innym celu, ale urocze dołeczki w policzkach złapały go z zaskoczenia. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że przez pół godziny rozmawiał w najlepsze z nieznajomą, ale dość ładną kobietą.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro wieczorem? Widziałem plakaty chińskiego cyrku, mogłoby być ciekawie- wycedził, nim zdołał się opamiętać, zyskując tym sobie stłumiony chichot dochodzący z kuchni.

\- Ja… - dziewczyna westchnęła i pomasowała skronie. - Schlebiasz mi, Derek, naprawdę. Bardzo miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale z zasady z nikim się nie umawiam. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, do zobaczenia.

Sophie tyle widziała inspektora, który uciekł z pokoju z podkulonym ogonem, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać. Nim na dobre dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia oberwała ścierką po głowie.

\- No wiesz. To był bardzo miły chłopiec i w dodatku ci się podobał. Potrafię poznać takie rzeczy. Czemu dałaś mu kosza?

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się niezadowolonej kobiecie, która liczyła widocznie na odrobinę romantyzmu w życiu pełnym mordów, złodziejstw i tym podobnych zbrodni. Nie tłumaczyła się jednak. Wiedziała, że postąpiła tak jak należało. Podziękowała pani Hudson za gościnę i powlekła się na górę. Było zbyt zimno, żeby wychodzić na dwór dla zwykłego dekorum. To był pierwszy moment, kiedy doceniła słynną dziurę w kiblu.

Świat musiał jednak kolejny raz udowodnić, że jej nienawidzi, bo po drodze do łazienki natknęła się na Holmesa.

\- Czyżby brytyjskie organy ścigania nie spełniały twoich kryteriów?

\- Słucham? - zatrzymała się w połowie schodka, choć wiedziała, że powinna go zignorować i iść dalej. Jednak ciemnowłosy detektyw był tak łatwy do zignorowania jak komar latający koło nosa.

\- Dimmock był zawiedziony tym, że dałaś mu kosza. Przypuszczałem, że dwa tak proste umysły jak wasze będą do siebie pasować, ale widocznie jego przeszłość nie daje ci spokoju.

\- Przestań w tej chwi… - nie dał jej nawet zaprotestować, bo znów zaczął swą zwykłą tyradę.

\- Był bity w dzieciństwie, ojciec pewnie nadużywał alkoholu, przez to zaczął palić papierosy w młodym wieku. Widać po zżółkniętych paznokciach. Niedawno rzuciła go dziewczyna, o której myślał bardzo poważnie. W przeciwieństwie do paznokci ma białe zęby więc musiał je dla niej wybielić. Niechęć do bycia nagrodą pocieszenia i wrodzona antypatia do związków zaowocowały porażką inspektora. Ale może to i lepiej? Wasza randka musiałaby być strasznie nudna!

Sophie zapowietrzyła się i zacisnęła pięści nie mogąc znieść tej jego impertynencji.

\- Derek to w przeciwieństwie do ciebie bardzo miły facet i dla twojej wiadomości podoba mi się i pójdę z nim jutro na randkę, która wcale nie będzie nudna! Ty zaciągnąłbyś kogoś na randkę tylko trzymając go na muszce, a i tak zanudziłbyś tą nieszczęsną duszę na śmierć bez przerwy udowadniając wątpliwą wyższość swojego intelektu. Derek zabiera mnie do chińskiego cyrku i to na pewno nie będzie nud…

\- Powtórz to! - polecił jej ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki łapiąc ją za policzki, przez co o mało nie został zepchnięty ze schodów. Znaczy został z nich zepchnięty, ale złapał się poręczy.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, to ci pokarzę jak wybucha profesjonalna bomba!

Sherlock machnął na nią tylko ręką, wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek jakiejś ulotki i wyszczerzony jak totalny maniak, którym był, poleciał do swego salonu. Dziewczyna fuknęła, była pewna, że z nozdrzy poleciały jej iskry i kupa dymu. Nie mogła zrozumieć jak ktokolwiek mógł dać życie i wychować takie indywiduum? Wściekła wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i chciała zadzwonić do Dimmocka, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie ma jego numeru.

\- Głupia - mruknęła i napisała wiadomość do Johna z zapytaniem, czy nie ma czasem numeru inspektora.

Watson okazał się świętym człowiekiem i darem losu i nieba, bo bez zbędnych pytań podał jej numer z dopiskiem życzącym powodzenia. Amerykanka wzięła głęboki wdech i postarała się uspokoić, aby nie brzmieć jak furia w czasie PMS. Nie miała przecież czym się denerwować. Na co dzień dzieliła łazienkę z samozwańczym królem rozumu więc krótka rozmowa telefoniczna nie była niczym strasznym. Wmówiwszy to sobie wykręciła numer.

\- Derek, tu Sophie. Słuchaj, ta oferta jest jeszcze aktualna?... To świetnie, tylko mam jedną prośbę. Darujmy sobie ten cyrk, mam wrażenie, że będzie tam jutro za dużo klaunów.

* * *

\- Wtedy wyskoczył przez okno.

\- Żartujesz? - nie mogła uwierzyć w jego historię.

Sophie musiała przyznać, że od dawna tak dobrze się nie bawiła. Derek był naprawdę miłym facetem, zwłaszcza kiedy nie wisiała nad nim wizja rozmowy z pewnym nawiedzonym detektywem. Inspektor pozytywnie ją zaskoczył zabierając ją do Brixton Ritz na pokaz starych horrorów, a potem zaszli jeszcze na koktajl do Seven at Brixton. Teraz szli wzdłuż Tamizy w stronę Baker Street.

\- Mówię poważnie - zapewniał ją. - Uciekający po dachach ubrany w różowy szlafrok swej konkubiny wyglądał komicznie. Uciekłby nam gdyby troczek nie zaplątał mu się w drabinę przy schodach pożarowych… Przepraszam.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon.

\- Mówi Dimmock… Tak? … Co? Jesteś pewien?... Zaraz będę.

\- Kłopoty? - zapytała, widząc jego niezadowoloną minę.

Policjant jedynie westchnął.

\- Dzwonił Holmes. Podobno nakrył szajkę przemytników w…

\- Chińskim cyrku - dokończyła za niego.

\- Wiedziałaś?

\- Podejrzewałam - przyznała. - Kiedy zobaczyłam jego reakcję, gdy o nim wspomniałam. Dlatego nie chciałam byśmy tam szli. Randka z triadą w tle nie należy do moich ideałów.

\- I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Wiesz przecież jaka ta sprawa jest dla mnie ważna.

Sophie zmrużyła oczy. Myślała, że spotkała normalnego faceta, a nie kolejnego świra na punkcie zbrodni. Znając Sherlocka był to tylko kolejny trop, który wymagał zbadania, a nie akcja „złap mnie jeśli potrafisz".

\- Może lepiej odwieź mnie do domu - zaproponowała, widząc jego złość.

\- Tak zrobię.

Wzięli taksówkę i udali się na Baker Street. Dimmock był wściekły, ale nie przejęła się tym za specjalnie. W gruncie rzeczy to i tak poszła na to spotkanie tylko po to, aby dopiec Holmesowi. Zerknęła na siedzącego z boku mężczyznę, który przez całą drogę organizował przez telefon policyjny nalot. Kogo ona chciała oszukać? Naprawdę go polubiła, choć wiedziała, że nie powinna. Była zła na siebie, że najprawdopodobniej zaprzepaściła mu szansę na spory sukces, ale z drugiej strony inaczej chciałby się z nią dalej spotykać, a to nie prowadziłoby do niczego dobrego. Zdziwiła się, kiedy odprowadził ją do drzwi i pocałował w policzek na pożegnanie.

\- Dzięki, świetnie się bawiłem - mruknął i prędko wrócił do samochodu. Zdążyła usłyszeć jedynie jak polecił taksówkarzowi udać się do Scotland Yardu, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Sophie weszła do budynku i po cichu udała się na górę, aby przypadkiem nie obudzić pani Turner. Nie miała ochoty zdawać relacji ze swej pierwszej randki odkąd się tu wprowadziła, a jej gospodyni była bardziej wścibska niż potterowska Reeta Skeeter.

* * *

Godzinę później siedziała w piżamie w gumisie na fotelu z nogami zawieszonymi na oparciu i głową spuszczoną w dół, słuchając ballad U2, kiedy jej uszu dobiegło pukanie. Z łazienki wychylił się John.

\- Hej, masz może ulotkę z tej tajskiej knajpy niedaleko?

\- Chyba tak - odpowiedziała i poszła do kuchni, gdzie na lodówce wśród masy innych szpargałów poprzypinane były menu ze wszelkiej maści restauracji. - Przypuszczam, że randka z Sarą nie wyszła? Złapaliście chociaż tych przemytników?

\- Uciekli - odpowiedział i usiadł przynajmniej na chwilę na taborecie. Robił się za stary na takie atrakcje. - Za to Sara znokautowała jednego z nich. Mam wrażenie, że jej się to podobało. Powinienem wiedzieć, że kiedy Sherlock doradza mi w sprawie randkowania, to musi mieć to jakieś drugie dno!

\- Fakt, to było głupie - przyznała. - Cholera, nie wiem, gdzie ja to podziałam. Może być turek na Crawford?

\- Pewnie, dzięki - próbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale słabo mu to wyszło. - A jak u ciebie? Udany wieczór.

\- Przypuszczam, że bardziej niż twój.

Watson podziękował jej jeszcze raz i wrócił do siebie.

Sophie nikomu nigdy tak nie współczuła jak w tej chwili dobrodusznemu doktorowi. Był taki podekscytowany, kiedy wcześniej powiedział jej o randce z Sarą. A teraz wyglądał jak poobijany weteran wojenny. Oczywiście był poobijanym weteranem wojennym, ale nie powinien wyglądać tak po pierwszej randce. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zajrzała do lodówki. Nabrała dziwnej ochoty na grzanki z nutellą. Wsadziła w uszy słuchawki i zaczęła pląsać po kuchni w rytm hitów Bon Joviego.

Myślała, że parsknie śmiechem, kiedy zauważyła za słoikiem z masłem czekoladowym ulotkę, którą chciał John. Tanecznym krokiem weszła na Baker Street 221 b i stanęła jak wryta widząc nie tyle Sherlocka, co wymalowane na oknach znaki.

\- Powiedz mi, że to twój nowy eksperyment, a nie to co myślę - poprosiła. Dość napatrzyła się na dziwne symbole drukując je, aby nie poznać takich samych, jak te ze zdjęć.

Jej słowa zdawały się wyrwać detektywa z transu, który spojrzał na nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Sophie mogłaby się założyć, że w jego oczach pojawił się strach.

\- Porwali Johna.

\- Co? - miała nadzieję, że źle usłyszała.

\- Porwali Johna i jego dziewczynę - powtórzył.

\- Porwali Johna i Sarę?!

\- No przecież mówię!

Przestali krzyczeć i popatrzyli się na siebie, to nie był moment na sprzeczki.

\- Musimy zawiadomić policję - powiedziała.

\- Nie ma na to czasu - odparł i wybiegł z pokoju.

Sophie pobiegła za nim do jak się okazało jej mieszkania, gdzie detektyw grzebał w kieszeniach jej płaszcza.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Gdzie masz kluczyki? - zapytał. Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, że skoro jest taki genialny to powinien chyba to wiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język. John był przecież w niebezpieczeństwie.

Wyrwała mu swój płaszcz i zarzuciła go na plecy, wciągając w tym samej chwili adidasy.

\- Można wiedzieć, co ty robisz? - zapytał brunet. Nie miał czasu użerać się z jej amerykańskim syndromem bohatera.

\- John to też mój przyjaciel - odpowiedziała i nie czekając na niego wybiegła za drzwi.

Sherlock dogonił ją na ulicy i zdziwił się, kiedy nie zatrzymała się przy swoim samochodzie, a pobiegła do domu po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie mieszkali jej przyjaciele. Zaraz z niego wybiegła.

\- Nie mamy czasu na…

Nie dokończył, bo nacisnęła nowy klucz na co odpowiedział jej odgłos wyłączanego alarmu w nowiutkiej sportowej audicy stojącej z boku.

\- Mój samochód nie nadaje się do szybkiej jazdy, a ja wiem gdzie Jo trzyma klucze - wyjaśniła i chciała wsiadać, ale brunet zatarasował jej drogę.

\- Ja prowadzę.

\- Po moim trupie - żachnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Wiem gdzie oni są i jak najszybciej tam dojechać.

Sophie zmagała się z nim przez moment na zabójcze spojrzenia, ale po chwili spuściła wzrok i podała mu klucze. Choć jej duma wiła się z bólu, to wiedziała, że ten pacan miał rację i że stawka jest zbyt wysoka, aby unosić się honorem. W czasie jazdy myślała, że wyzionie ducha. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że Holmes umiej jeździć jakby urwał się ze „Szybkich i wściekłych". Kiedy przeszedł jej szok zadzwoniła do Dimmocka. W przeciwieństwie do pana genialnego wiedziała, że będą potrzebować wsparcia.

Sherlock z piskiem opon zatrzymał się w mniej zaludnionej części miasta przy torach i wypadła z samochodu, nim silnik przestał pracować.

\- Co ty robisz? - szepnęła na pół wrzeszcząc.

\- Idę ich uratować, zostań w wozie. Gdy przyjadą ci idioci powiedz im, że przemytnicy są w tunelu metra.

Kobieta usiadła w samochodzie i wyciągnęła ze schowka paczkę papierosów Jo, która leżała tam na czarną godzinę. Jeśli porwanie przyjaciela nie było czarną godziną , to nie wiedziała co nią było. To były najdłuższe trzy papierosy w jej życiu. Kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się syreny upuściła niedopałek na siedzenie. Nie przejęła się tym, że może wypalić dziurę w skórzanej tapicerce. Skórzana tapicerka była dla niej teraz najmniej ważną rzeczą we wszechświecie. Na widok wysiadającego z radiowozu Dimmocka pognała do niego i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim.

\- Są w tunelu metra - oznajmiła i czekała aż wyda rozkazy.

Gdy skończył mówić policjantom co mają robić nie wytrzymała dłużej z płaczem rzuciła się mu na szyję. Powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony byłoby dużym niedopowiedzeniem. W końcu niecodziennie dziewczyna w piżamie obściskuje cię na miejscu zbrodni. Po chwili udało mu się ją uspokoić i wcisnąć pomarańczowy koc. Wątpił, aby było jej ciepło w letnich butach, kalifornijskim płaszczu i piżamie.

Łzy na widok inspektora były niczym w porównaniu do kaskady, która pociekła jej z oczu widząc Watsona. Nawet Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu z zazdrości Sary, gdy niespodziewanie ładna kobieta zaczęła ściskać jej dzisiejszą randkę. Zazdrość na jej twarzy była jednak krótkotrwała, bo Sophie puściła Johna i przytuliła panią doktor chyba wyłącznie z rozpędu, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jej na oczy. Puściła ją i zwróciła się do Sherlocka. John wstrzymał aż oddech.

Sophie spojrzała się w te zimne, kalkulujące wszystko i wszystkich oczy i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. To samo ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zrobił Sherlock. Doktor miał nadzieję, że od tej chwili życie z tą dwójką będzie łatwiejsze, bo w końcu zdawali się nawiązać miedzy sobą nić porozumienia. Jego nadzieje spłonęły niczym Gollum w Górze Przeznaczenia, kiedy w następnej chwili dziewczyna spoliczkowała detektywa.

\- Idiota - warknęła i odeszła do samochodu.

Zdezorientowany Sherlock popatrzył się na Johna żądając wyjaśnienia.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem? - zapytał.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru przejmować się humorami jakiejś durnej Amerykanki. Poprawił kołnierz i ruszył za Johnem i Sarą do wyjścia.

* * *

Kiedy wrócili na Baker Street John poszedł zaparzyć herbatę. Miał niecny plan wytknięcia Sherlockowi, iż na końcu był nawet miły dla młodego inspektora, który wcześniej niewymownie go irytował. Miał wrażenie, że zrobił to ze względu na ich sąsiadkę o czekoladowych włosach.

Wróciwszy z kuchni do salonu z kubkami w rękach otworzył już usta, ale zamknął je niemal od razu. Pierwszy i jedyny doradczy detektyw spał jak dziecko na kanapie mrucząc przez sen coś o niemożliwych zamorskich dzikusach. Watson odstawił kubki i nakrył przyjaciela kocem, a potem wyłączył światło.

 


	9. Katar i bomba

\- Boże święty i Matko Boska, chcesz żebym dostała zawału? - zapytała Sophie, widząc detektywa podrzucającego puszkę z żółtą farbą. - Co tu robisz?

\- Jak to co? To moje mieszkanie - odparł znudzony.

\- Ale nie miałeś być czasem na Białorusi, czy coś?

\- Nieporozumienie. Facet zadźgał kobietę w afekcie. Nie ma żadnej sprawy.

Sophie wyciągnęła z szafki swoja kawę, którą pożyczył wczoraj John, a którą zapomniał oddać. Pewnie przez obecność Sary. Patrząc teraz na Norton i Holmesa ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ich animozje poszły w niepamięć, ale Sophie była zwyczajnie zaspana i chora więc nie miała siły drzeć kotów nawet z kimś tak irytującym jak Sherlock.

\- Skąd to mamy? - zapytał mężczyzna podnosząc puszkę z farbą. - Znowu Generał Shan?

\- Rozprawa Johna, pamiętasz? - jej zaspanie połączone z gorączką i zakatarzeniem zaczynało pomału ustępować miejsca przyzwyczajeniu.

\- A tak... I jak poszło?

\- Ni jak - odparła, stawiając czajnik na kuchence dużo głośniej niż to było konieczne. - Gdybyś zechciał zauważyć co dzieje się wokół ciebie nawet jeśli w pobliżu nie ma żadnych zwłok, to pamiętałbyś, że poprosiłam Dereka, aby postarał się zatuszować sprawę.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu mam zwracać uwagę na tak nużące rzeczy. Od samego początku jasne było, ze uniewinnią Johna. Niczego nie zrobił.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wymiar sprawiedliwości bywa omylny, a więzienia są pełne niewinnych ludzi.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, który ani trochę jej się nie podobał.

\- Przyznajesz, że jestem nieomylny?

\- Nieomylna osoba raczej wiedziałaby, że Ziemia krąży wokół słońca - przekomarzała się wydmuchując nos.

\- Co? To nie prawda!

\- Wątpię, aby John kłamał.

\- John ci to powiedział? - nie dowierzał Shelock.

\- Napisał na swoim blogu - wyjaśniła - Poszukaj pod wpisem „Studium w różu".

Detektyw ściągnął brwi.

\- Myślisz, że zdołasz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi tak nędzną dygresją? Amerykańska głupota naprawdę nie zna granic.

\- A idź i się utop. APSIK! Albo lepiej choć raz użyj tych swoich zapędów pirotechnicznych w dobrym celu i wysadź się w powietrze.

\- A ty znowu o tym! - aż wstał. - Kiedy przestaniesz mi to w końcu wypominać?

\- Zaraz po świętym nigdy! Ludzie tak łatwo nie zapominają, ze ktoś chciał ich wysadzić!

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to był tylko eksperyment? Odpuść wreszcie, bo stajesz sie bardziej nudna i absurdalna niż zazwyczaj, a to niemałe osiągniecie! Jak chcesz, to możesz wysadzić jakąś naszą ścianę!

\- To nie twoje ściany tylko pani Hudson. I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem wandalem!

\- Amerykańska popkultura wyprała ci resztki rozumu! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to był niezamierzony skutek eksperymentu?! To nie wandalizm!

Sophie gdyby mogła, wyszłaby z siebie i stanęła obok. Zamiast tego wyrwała Sherlockowi farbę i nim się zorientowała stworzyła mu na ścianie przejaw wandalizmu popkultury, wielką uśmiechniętą buźkę. Kiedy skończyła była z siebie zadowolona przez pierwsze 5 sekund. Potem doszło do niej, że dała się sprowokować i pomazała ścianę pani Hudson. Holmes stanął kolo niej i przechylił nieco głowę, lustrując dokładnie dzieło jej temperamentu.

\- Nawet pasuje - przyznał i ze swą zwykłą gracją rzucił się na sofę.

Kobieta nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Zacisnęła pięści, zagryzła zęby i zabierając ze sobą słoik z kawą wyszła, ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując drzwi. Sherlock tylko sie uśmiechnął. Wstał, poszedł do kuchni i zalał wrzątkiem kubek z kawą, który zostawiła Sophie. Dobrze było wrócić do domu. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której jego arcywróg znów nie dał o sobie znać. Innymi słowy Sherlock zaczął się nudzić.

* * *

Przeziębienie to okropna rzecz, ale nie tak okropna jak przeziębienia doprawione grypą. Norton od dnia, w którym wyciągnęła Johna z aresztu czuła się średnio, ale kiedy jeden z jej współpracowników przyniósł na plan bakcyle grypy, którymi obdarowali jego synka w przedszkolu, pół ekipy padło na zasmarkany pysk i to dosłownie. Sophie była w tej szczęśliwej połówce. Co prawda z nadopiekuńczymi Jo i Davidem, matkującą panią Hudson i prywatnym lekarzem w osobie Watsona za ścianą miała lepszą opiekę niż rodzina królewska, to nie wiedziała jednak czemu tak diabelnie dzwoniło jej w uszach i czemu nic nie widziała. Zaraz… miała zamknięte oczy. To wyjaśniało brak wizji, ale co z tą niedostrojoną fonią? Pamiętała jak rano pokłóciła się z Holmesem, ale to była norma. Później położyła się spać oglądając w przerwach „Piratów z Karaibów". Koło piątej wstała, aby wziąć syrop i wtedy… film jej się urwał. Może coś wyjaśniłoby się, gdyby otworzyła oczy? Tak to był dobry plan.

Uniosła powieki, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Najwidoczniej umarła i jakimś cudem dostała się do nieba, gdzie przywitał ją święty Piotr. Co prawda nigdy nie przypuszczała, że święty Piotr będzie tak podobny do pani Hudson, ale nie jej było wtrącać się w odgórne zamysły estetyczno-personalne. Uznała, że nieładnie tak ściskać powieki, odmawiając spojrzenia w oblicze Strażnika bram niebieskich. Kiedy ponownie je otworzyła stwierdziła, że wcześniej doszła do złych wniosków. Trafiła do ostatniego kręgu piekielnego, gdzie przywitał ją nie kto inny jak siwiejący Sherlock. Może to był jego przodek? Taki praprapradziadek Holmes, który nie potrafił powstrzymać swych genialnych lędźwi i przez to jej łazienkę spotkała zagłada? W geście zemsty mogła zrobić tylko jedno. Zdzieliła go w nos. Przynajmniej chciała, ale dziadek Holmes musiał posiadać jakieś piekielne moce i złapał jej pięść, po czym spojrzał się na nią jak zwykł patrzeć się jego x razy prawnuk. Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby poszedł i się udusił w jakimś kotle, ale kichnęła. Czy nieboszczyki potrafią kichać?

\- Sophie, kochanie, nic ci nie jest?

Usłyszała głos z góry, dochodzący z ust pani Hudson, która nie miała już wokół siebie ezoterycznej poświaty, a smugę kurzu na policzku.

\- Nie wiem - odparła szczerze.

\- Oczywiście, że nic jej nie jest skoro przed chwilą chciała mnie zabić - wtrącił Sherlock.

\- Przestań dramatyzować. Musimy pomóc jej wstać.

\- Właściwie, to co się stał… - zamilkła widząc stan mieszkania.

Po szybach zostało jedynie wspomnienie i masa szklanych okruchów na podłodze, która gościła teraz większość rzeczy, jakie wcześniej stały na pułkach. Figura Obcego ćwiczyła komendę padnij za kanapą, a topór był wbity niebezpiecznie blisko kabla od laptopa.

Dziewczyna wyrwała się spod pachy gosposi i walnęła Shelocka w to, co miała najbliżej. Czyli w zadek.

\- Mówiłam, abyś wysadził ten swój czerep, a nie resztę mego mieszkania - wysyczała.

\- Sophie?!

Dźwięk głosu kogoś niemieszkającego na Baker Street przerwał jej tyradę i uratował Holmesa przed losem siekanej wątróbki. Nie mogła przecież go zamordować na oczach inspektora Scotland Yardu. Przypuszczała, że każdy sąd by ją uniewinnił, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Chrzanić sądy, to Crofti byłby wtedy jej największym zmartwieniem. Z resztą nie tyle on, co jego tajne służby.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Zogniskowała wzrok na inspektorze, którego zmartwiona twarz unosiła się tuż przed nią. Nie unosiła się oczywiście w sensie dosłownym, bo to byłoby raczej niepokojące. Głowa Dimmocka była osadzona na jego szyi tak jak być powinno.

\- Mam wyjątkowo głupie myśli - przyznała.

\- A to nic nowego - wtrącił Sherlock, który używał katany, jaka wcześniej wisiała na honorowym miejscu na ścianie, aby trzymać od siebie z dala gromadkę lekarzy.

Dziewczyna prawie poderwała się na równe nogi. Jeśli Holmesa napastowały obce konowały, to co stało się z Watsonem?

\- Gdzie jest John?

\- Z tego co wcześniej udało mi się ustalić pan Watson udał się do swojej partnerki przed wybuchem - wyjaśnił Derek usadzając ją z powrotem na fotelu i przykładając do czoła worek z lodem. - Nic mu nie jest. Pan Holmes kazał go nie zawiadamiać.

\- Niech chociaż on się wyśpi - zgodziła się. - A co z budynkiem 214? Są duże szkody.

\- Nie - odpowiedział inspektor sprawdziwszy swoje notatki.

Sophie odetchnęła z ulgą. Jo wyjechał do Nowego Yorku komentować mecz hokejowy, a David wykorzystał urlop i zabrał się razem z nim. Pod ich nieobecność to ona miała się zajmować ich domem. Podlewać kwiatki, odbierać pocztę itd. Gdyby na jej warcie tajemniczy wybuch zniszczył ich mieszkanie nie wypłaciłaby im się do końca życia. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie sportowe perełki, które kolekcjonował Jo.

\- Właściwie, to co się stało?

\- Najprawdopodobniej wyciek gazu - objaśnił policjant. - Niedługo technicy skończą oględziny i będziemy mieli pewność.

\- Może pomogę? - zaproponowała. - Zrobiłam więcej bomb niż oni widzieli razem wzięci.

\- Nie mogę wpuszczać cywila na miejsce wybuchu. Musisz odpoczywać. Spróbuję zorganizować jakąś folię na okna, aby w nocy nie było ci zbyt zimno. A może masz kogoś, u kogo mogłabyś się przespać? Podwiozę cię tam - Dimmock ucichł widząc jej niezadowoloną minę. - Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Sherlock uniósł oczy do nieba. Nawet ich wkurzająca Amerykanka nie powinna cierpieć takiej głupoty.

\- Sophie miała nadzieję, że przenocujesz ją u siebie, skoro uderzasz do niej w konkury, z resztą wyjątkowo nieudolnie - Holmes dla lepszego efektu postawił swój kołnierz od szlafroka i choć nie wyglądał nawet w ćwierci tak przytłaczająco jak w swoim płaszczu, kontynuował. - Nie wiedziała, że mieszkasz znowu z bardzo staroświecką matką, która nie zniosłaby innej kobiety pod swoim dachem, chyba że zaobrączkowanej. Musiałeś się do niej wprowadzić, kiedy rzuciła cię narzeczona, po której nie mogłeś się pozbierać przez kilka miesięcy.

Dimmock wstał gotowy się bronić, choć nie wiedział jak miał to robić, bo wszystko co powiedział Holmes było prawdą. Na szczęście czuwała nad nim opatrzność, bo został poproszony przez technika na dół. Sophie nie oponowała kiedy odchodził. W chwili, w której zniknął za drzwiami zwróciła się do detektywa.

\- On naprawdę mieszka z mamą?

\- Ma uprasowane skarpetki.

Sophie nie odpowiedziała na tak trafną obserwację. Wolała z resztą nie wiedzieć skąd Sherlock znał stan skarpetek Dereka. Zadrżała czując wieczorne powietrze wpadające przez wybite okna.

\- Ile okien ucierpiało w naszych kamienicach?

\- 12 - odpowiedział machinalnie i wyprostował się dumnie, wkładając miecz do pochwy. Odgonił ostatniego, najbardziej upierdliwego lekarza.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała numer.

\- Al, tu Norton. Mógłbyś mi podrzucić na Baker Street 12 płyt pilśniowych. Takich 2 na 2 i pół metra?... Tak mam wolne, ale wysadziło mi szyby w oknach… Wytłumaczę jak przyjedziesz. Trafisz bez problemu. Kieruj się na największe zbiegowisko gapiów… Dzięki, to do zobaczenia.

\- Dla nas też zamówiłaś? - zapytał detektyw, nie mogąc pojąć czemu to zrobiła. - Dlaczego? Chcesz abym miał u ciebie dług?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nie pojmując jak ktoś tak genialny może być jednocześnie takim idiotą.

\- Zrobiłam to, bo tak należało. To się nazywa pomoc bliźniemu.

\- Sentymenty - powiedział i bez ostrzeżenia wyszedł.

Sophie siedziała w bezruchu przez moment, po czym zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Holmes, oddawaj moją katanę!

* * *

Wieczorem nasiliła jej się gorączka, a nie chcąc znów chować się pod stół przed stadem zielonych słoni, wybrała mniejsze zło i zatoczyła się do mieszkania Sherlocka. Zdziwiła się widząc detektywa stojącego przy uchylonym oknie, przyglądającemu się gwieździstemu niebu.

\- Rzadko kiedy widać tu gwiazdy. Przez wybuch wyłączyli prąd w całej dzielnicy.

Spohie mogłaby przysiąc, że Holmes urwał się ze Star Treka i że on i Crofti, to zaginieni bracia Spoka. Jakim cudem on wiedział, że stała w progu? Była przecież cicha jak myszka.

\- Masz zatkany nos i sapiesz - wyjaśnił, pomimo że nie zadała nawet pytania.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, że jesteś straszny? - zapytała i usiadła na fotelu przykrywając się kocem.

\- Wielokrotnie.

Dziewczyna oparła brodę na kolanie. To zabawne, ale kilka tygodni temu siedziała na tym samym krześle bojąc się o własne życie, a teraz wyobrażała sobie Sherlocka jako księcia goblinów z gwiazdą Syriusza wplecioną we włosy. Stojąc na tle nocnego nieba w swym granatowym szlafroku właśnie tak wyglądał. Nie raczyła tego przemilczeć, na co Holmes powiedział tylko jedno.

\- Masz gorączkę i majaczysz.

\- A w dodatku naćpałam się gripeksem - przyznała bez bicia.

\- Po co właściwie tu przyszłaś? Na pewno nie dla towarzystwa.

\- Książę goblinów w gwieździstej koronie musi mnie uratować przed zielonymi słoniami.

\- Zielonymi słoniami?

\- Chowają się u mnie pod łóżkiem i chcą mnie dopaść. Są jeszcze gorsze niż hefalumpy.

Sherlock nie wiedział i szczerze nie chciał wiedzieć o czym mówi zakała jego żywota, ale wiedział, że jeśli ją odprawi to Watson i pani Hudson nie dadzą mu żyć.

\- Możesz tu zostać ale masz być cicho - polecił podnosząc skrzypce.

\- A ty będziesz grać i przyglądać się gwiazdom - wymruczała w koc.

\- Gwiazdy mnie nie interesują - odpowiedział trącając struny.

\- To, że cię nie interesują nie znaczy, że nie możesz ich podziwiać - zripostowała odruchowo i zasnęła.

Nie wiedziała nawet czy ją usłyszał, bo mówiła coraz ciszej, a Sherlock zaczął grać. I tak przy dźwiękach skrzypiec Sophie i cała Baker Street pogrążyła się we śnie.

 


	10. Całusy, głowa i homofobia

Dzień zaczął się dobrze, a to samo w sobie było dziwem nad dziwami. Oczywiście Sophie nie obudziłaby się tak miło w fotelu na Baker Street 221b. Sherlock będąc swym gburowatym sobą wyrwał ją ze snu w środku nocy, gdy przestał grać i wygnał do siebie, nie mogąc znieść jej „amerykańskiego chrapania", które było najwidoczniej wyjątkowo obraźliwe dla jego brytyjskich uszu. Najpierw kobieta chciała go wykastrować, ale budząc się teraz we własnym łóżku miała tak dobry humor, że postanowiła być dzisiaj miła dla ćwoka, a przynajmniej postarać się bardziej niż zwykle. Nawet przeziębienie zdawało się zelżeć przy tak miłym poranku i dać jej fory.

Postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i zrobić to, co każda szanująca się dziewczyna po grypie. Umyć głowę.

* * *

Mycroft siedząc naprzeciwko Sherlocka zawsze miał wrażenie, że młodnieje przynajmniej o trzydzieści lat. To byłoby miłe, gdyby tylko powodem nagłego odmłodzenia nie była dziecinność, którą jego brat uskuteczniał z zaciętością godną telemarketera wciskającego panele słoneczne. Ci byli ostatnio plagą gorszą niż czarna śmierć. Stracił pół godziny odmawiając jednemu takiemu delikwentowi, który jakimś cudem zdobył jego numer. A numer Mycrofta Holmesa był jednym z najbardziej tajnych numerów pod jakie można zadzwonić na wyspach. Żeby pozbyć się natręta musiał grzecznie dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli się nie rozłączy, to w najbliższym czasie nie tylko MI5 i MI6 będą u niego na herbatce, ale także wszelkie inne możliwe służby, włączając w to nawet Marynarkę Wojenną. Na Boga, gdyby jego brat wybrał taką drogę kariery zamiast tej durnej zabawy w detektywa, to osobiście by go zabił. W końcu komu, po cholerę, potrzebne są panele słoneczne w Anglii?

Od piętnastu minut bracia Holmes siedzieli tak w bezruchu trwając w jednej z najstarszej z bitew pod tytułem „kto pierwszy mrugnie, ten jest ciapa". Z każdym tyknięciem zegara zbliżał się finał. Obaj czuli to w swoich kanalikach łzowych. Już tylko chwila, kilka sekund i…

\- Sherlock, do diabła, po kiego grzyba potrzebny ci mój szampon czekoladowy?!

Wszystkie rzeczy na tym padole od zarania dziejów zaczynają się lub kończą przez babę. Dzięki Norton nigdy nie dowiemy się, jak skończyłaby się bitwa tych dwóch zatwardziałych gigantów intelektu. Ale nic straconego. Mina Mycrofta widzącego jego prywatnego szpiega wparowującego do mieszkania jego małego braciszka prosto spod prysznica, jedynie w ręczniku, w pełni to zrekompensowała.

\- Panno Norton - przywitał się automatycznie, jedynie dzięki wdrylowanemu mu przez matkę dobremu wychowaniu.

\- O, hej Crofti - Sophie na chwilę opuściła z twarzy minę Nazgula, którego spuszczono w klozecie i uśmiechnęła się do jej dobroczyńcy, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do młodszego z Holmesów, już nie tak miło. - Gdzie jest mój szampon?

\- W lodówce - odpowiedział Sherlock, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata, choć na pewno zauważył niemal nagą kobietę w salonie. - Był mi potrzebny…

\- Do eksperymentu mającego ocalić ludzkość - dokończyła za niego, idąc do kuchni. - Tak wiem, domyśliłam się. Wątpiłam, byś chciał pachnieć czekoladą.

Mycroft spojrzał pytająco na brata, gdy zostali na moment sami. Sherlock zachowywał się jakby półnagie kobiety wpadające do jego mieszkania bez pukania i robiące awantury były na porządku dziennym. Wszelkie przejawy sexu zawsze niezmiernie go peszyły, a teraz siedział jak skała. Może winne było podejście? Może nie patrzył na pannę Norton jak na kobietę, a na upierdliwą Amerykankę? Starszy z Holmesów nie wiedział, jak można nie widzieć w Sophie kobiety, gdy paraduje w samym ręczniku, ale Sherlock od zawsze w niektórych sprawach był niezwykle tępy. Dziewczyna nie była głupia i pewnie już to zauważyła, dlatego nie przyszło jej do głowy, aby się wstydzić. A może był to przejaw amerykańskiego liberalizmu? Trudno było powiedzieć.

\- Tam jest głowa - powiedziała Sophie, wychylając się z kuchni. - Masz w lodówce  **prawdziwą**  ludzką głowę?

Detektyw po raz pierwszy obdarzył ją spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że jest prawdziwa, to eksperyment. I niby gdzie indziej miałem ją trzymać? W zamrażalce się nie zmieściła.

Mycroft przygotował się do złapania mdlejącej kobiety. Nie spodziewał się wielkiego wyszczerzu na jej twarzy.

\- Pożycz mi ją.

\- Absolutnie nie! - młodszy Holmes prawie poderwał się z fotela.

\- Proszę - nie poddawała się. - Wiesz ile odciętych czerepów muszę czasami robić? Wiele, choć nigdy nie widziałam prawdziwego. Daj mi go zbadać, a przysłużysz się realizmowi srebrnego ekranu. Proszę, proszę, proszę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nikomu się przysłużyć. Pożyczyłem głowę z Bartsa i jestem za nią odpowiedzialny. Na pewno nie dam jej tobie.

Sophie zmarszczyła czoło i skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Proszę po raz ostatni albo cię zmuszę.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste - wtrącił Mycroft. - Niemal od pół godziny próbuję go przekonać, by wyświadczył mi drobną przysługę, na razie bez rezultatu. Zawsze był taki uparty. Dorastanie z nim pod jednym dachem to była katorga. Mama nigdy nie mogła znieść jego humorów.

\- Moich humorów? - oburzył się Sherlock. - To nie przeze mnie zaczęła palić!

\- No już, chłopcy, uspokójcie się - poleciła Sophie głosem, który potrafią wygenerować jedynie przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej. - I uwierz mi, Crofti, wszystko da się z nim załatwić, kiedy się wie, jak twój drogi brat tyka.

Mycroft nawet nie starał się powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok świętego oburzenia Sherlocka.

\- Że niby  **ty**  wiesz, jak  **ja**  „tykam"?

\- Ujmę to w ten sposób - powiedziała podchodząc do niego, zarzucając biodrami na boki dużo bardziej niż zazwyczaj dla lepszego efektu. Choć zwarzywszy, że normalnie w ogóle nimi nie zarzucała, to nie było to trudne. - Jeśli nie pożyczysz mi tej głowy, to dam ci pięknego, mokrego, przeraźliwie długiego całusa pełnego moich bakcyli. I to prosto w usta.

Dobrze, że wyrżnięcie z fotela na podłogę w jego obecnej pozycji było niemożliwe, bo Mycroft miał na to wielką ochotę.

\- Nie odważysz się - zaoponował Sherlock, ale wstał, gdy podeszła do niego niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- To choć tu i się przekonaj.

\- To napastowanie sexualne.

\- I mówi to domowy pirotechnik. Dostaniesz tego całusa czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie. Chyba, że pożyczysz mi głowę.

Sherlock ledwo jej się wywinął i schował za fotel.

\- Nie dam się pocałować i na pewno nie dam ci głowy.

\- W takim razie przestań uciekać i staw temu czoła jak mężczyzna!

Teraz już przestali żartować i zaczęli się ganiać po całym salonie, dając Mycroftowi uciechę jakiej nie doświadczył od lat.

\- Możesz uciekać, Holmes, ale się nie ukryjesz. Mieszkamy koło siebie i sam zrobiłeś mi idealne wejście na swoje terytorium. Kiedyś cię dopadnę.

Sherlock odwrócił się na moment, aby powiedzieć jej coś uszczypliwego prosto w oczy i to był błąd. Sophie wykorzystała okazję, przeskoczyła stolik i zwaliła detektywa z nóg. Dosłownie, bo wpadła na niego i przygwoździła własnym ciałem do kanapy.

\- Głowa albo całus, wybieraj - zagroziła, robiąc ustami dzióbek.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze - poddał się brunet, nie widząc innego wyjścia, bo na pewno nie chciał być całowany przez zakałę jego żywota i to na oczach brata. - Weź sobie tę głowę i tak już z nią skończyłem. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Sophie uniosła brew. Nie sądziła, że Sherlock był w pozycji, aby stawiać jakiekolwiek warunki, ale była ciekawa co tym razem uroiło się w tej jego główce.

\- Tak?

\- Masz ją odnieść dzisiaj do Bartsa.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Zawsze chciała odwiedzić kostnicę.

\- Spoko. Odtransportuję ją za kilka godzin - powiedziała i zanim zeskoczyła z detektywa cmoknęła go w czoło.

\- Norton! - wrzasnął Sherlock, obcierając twarz rękawem, jak gdyby była ona pomazana wyjątkowo żrącym kwasem.

\- Ciao, Crofti - zawołała i wybiegła z mieszkania w jednej ręce trzymając głowę, a drugą podtrzymując ręcznik, który przez te całe bieganie prawie się rozwiązał. Dopiero kiedy wpadła do siebie zorientowała się, że zapomniała szamponu.

* * *

To zabawne, ale wystarczyło powiedzieć, że przysłał cię Sherlock Holmes, a wszystkie drzwi w Szpitalu Św. Bartolomea stawały dla ciebie otworem. Wszyscy ludzie zaś dziwnie mieli nagle coś pilnego do zrobienia i jak najprędzej uciekali. Sophie przypuszczała, że sądzili iż każdy, kto z własnej woli powołuje się na tego lunatyka jest równie szalony. Może to i lepiej? Jeden stan przedzawałowy na dzień stanowczo jej wystarczy. Idąc do szpitala, raptem dwieście metrów od parkingu, musiała przechodzić koło patrolu policji z psem, który zaczął niemiłosiernie ujadać. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby policji, gdyby zechcieli ją zrewidować? Że ścięta głowa w torebce, to taki ostatni zamorski „must have"? Na szczęście gliny były zbyt zajęte wcinaniem pączków, aby fatygować się do zakatarzonej kobiety idącej do szpitala.

Zjeżdżając windą do podziemi, gdzie mieściło się prosektorium, czule poklepała głowę denata. Biedak pewnie nie widział jak bardzo jej się przydał. Zadowolona weszła do pomieszczenia, do którego kazano jej się zgłosić do niejakiej Molly Hooper. W pokoju przy biurku stała niska, szarawa kobietka w najlepsze flirtująca z jakimś gostkiem.

\- Przepraszam bardzo -powiedziała, nie chcąc podsłuchiwać. - Molly Hooper, zgadza się?

Kobieta podskoczyła. Najwyraźniej bardziej bała się żywych niż martwych.

\- Tak, słucham?

Sophie uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę. Zapunktowanie u kogoś, kto ma dostęp do zwłok nie mogło boleć.

\- Sophie Norton, Sherlock Holmes prosił mnie, abym ci to oddała - powiedziała, wyciągając z torebki owiniętą w folię głowę.

Molly niemal łapczywie wyrwała ją z rąk Amerykanki i z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się to głowie, to Sophie.

\- Sherlock prosił cię byś to oddała? On nigdy nikomu nie pozwala dotykać swoich eksperymentów. Jesteś… jesteś jego dziewczyną? - zapytała niepewnie, lustrując ją od stóp po głowę. Żywą, nie tę ściętą.

Sophie wyciągnęła ręce w geście obrony. Pracując w Hollywood widziała wystarczająco dużo chorobliwej fascynacji wśród fanów gwiazdek filmowych, aby takiej nie poznać. Co prawda nie wiedziała, jak można zadurzyć się w takim aroganckim palancie, ale widocznie jednym z warunków była praca z trupami.

\- O nie, zapewniam, że nie. Mieszkamy koło siebie, to wszystko. Właściwie to nawet się nie lubimy. Tak zwana przymusowa asocjacja.

Jej słowa zdawały się uspokoić panią koroner. Nawet szczerze się uśmiechnęła, najwidoczniej nie widząc w niej dłużej rywalki, a potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca. Jeśli wykradnięcie paru par majtek Holmesa było ceną za dostęp do prawdziwych trupów, to Sophie była w stanie ją zapłacić i to z miłą chęcią.

\- Molly Hooper, ale to już wiesz - przedstawiła się, czując się co najmniej niezręcznie. Prawie podskoczyła, kiedy sobie o czymś przypomniała. - A to jest Jim.

\- Cześć, miło mi cię poznać.

Sophie bez zastanowienia przyjęła wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny.

\- Jim pracuje w IT - Hooper trajkotała dalej, patrząc się na niego z dumą. - Mamy taki mały biurowy romansik.

Sophie prawie zachłysnęła się i udusiła własną śliną. Czy Brytyjczycy nie powinni być raczej powściągliwi, a nie mówić obcym osobom o swoim życiu prywatnym? Zwłaszcza takim, które pewnie było potępiane przez pracodawcę? Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, póki nie spłynęło na nią oświecenie. Mała pani patolog nie była tak durna jak mogłoby się wydawać. Miała nadzieję, że Sophie powie o jej romansie Sherlockowi, a ten uświadomi sobie swe uczucia i przyleci porwać ją na białym koniu.

\- To… miłe - powiedziała w końcu.

Molly zdawała się wręcz podskakiwać i ujęła rękę Jima, który się uśmiechnął. Może była jednak zwyczajnie dziwna i zwyczajnie naprawdę szczęśliwa z… Sophie po raz pierwszy dobrzy przyjrzała się mężczyźnie, z którego zdawało się krzyczeć jedno słowo, gej. Teraz to już nic nie rozumiała.

\- Jim dopiero co przyszedł tu do pracy i od razu zaiskrzyło między nami. Dasz wiarę, że wcześniej pracował w schronisku dla zwierząt? Jest taki wrażliwy…

\- Na pewno - przytaknęła, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec od tej dziwnej kobiety. Była miła, jak na jej gust wręcz za miła i naiwna. Sophie nie miała nic przeciwko miłym ludziom. Sama starała się taka być, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. - Wiesz, Molly, muszę lecieć. Może kiedyś wybierzemy się na kawę?

\- Pewnie - Hooper teraz już naprawdę podskakiwała jak wskazywało na to jej pasikonikowate nazwisko. - Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. W razie czego Sherlock mam mój numer.

\- Spoko, niedługo się odezwę, papatki.

\- Pa - zamachał do niej Jim.

Kiedy wyszła na korytarz odetchnęła z ulgą. To było bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Może Molly bez swego faceta w pobliżu będzie bardziej normalna? Chociaż nie… wtedy będzie pewnie nawijać o Sherlocku. Nie było sensu dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić. Co ma być, to będzie. Musiała wrócić do domu i wziąć proszki, bo czuła, że znowu zaczyna brać ją gorączka.

\- Hej, zaczekaj!

Zatrzymała rękę nad guzikiem zamykającym windę. W jej stronę biegł Jim, który zasapany wpadł do windy przez chwilę nie mogąc złapać tchu.

\- Dzięki. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak ciężko jest złapać tu windę. Czeka się czasami nawet 15 minut.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparła, po czym zaległa między nimi kłopotliwa cisza, która jest normą podczas poruszania się windami na całym świecie.

\- Słuchaj - zaczął po chwili Jim. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Pewnie - odparła, gdy winda właśnie zatrzymała się na parterze. Musiało to być coś ważnego bo mężczyzna wysiadł razem z nią.

\- Nie chcę być wścibski, ale na pewno nic nie łączy cię z tym całym Sherlockiem? Nie mam nic przeciwko - dodał szybko widząc jej minę, którą można było określić jako WTF. - Nawet by mi ulżyło. Molly dużo o nim mówi i muszę przyznać, że jestem nieco zazdrosny.

Sophie zlustrowała go dokładnie.

\- Ja i Holmes jesteśmy jedynie znajomymi, ale zapewniam, że amory mu nie w głowie. Nie interesuje go nic poza pracą, czyli głównie mordami. To… specyficzny człowiek.

\- Musicie więc do siebie pasować - dodał z uśmiechem. - Niewiele kobiet nosi w torebce obcięte głowy.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To tylko kawałek ciała. Nic nie można z nim już zrobić. Ludzie umierają, tak już mają.

\- To raczej chłodny pogląd - zauważył informatyk.

\- W moim zawodzie potworności są na porządku dziennym. Przyzwyczaiłam się - przyznała, sama właściwie nie wiedząc, czemu mówi to obcej osobie. W nim było coś dziwnego… - Sorki, ale teraz ja chciałabym cię o coś zapytać. Nie obraź się, ale nie jesteś gejem? Oczywiście nie ma w tym nic złego. Nie jestem homofobem. Moi najlepsi kumple są po ślubie i byłam nawet ich druhną. Zwyczajnie wychowałam się w Los Angeles i potrafię poznać geja na odległość, a widząc cię z Molly…

Jim zaśmiał się i podrapał po karku.

\- Prawdziwa Amerykanka, walisz prosto z mostu, nie ma co. Powiedzmy, że skłaniam się w obie strony i jeszcze nie wiem jak to powiedzieć Molly. Bardzo ją lubię i…

\- Nie chcę się wtrącać - zapewniła, czując się niezmiernie głupio. - Po prostu myślałam, że coś ze mną nie tak i że straciłam wyczucie. To ja już lepiej pójdę zanim zrobię z siebie większą kretynkę. Na razie, Jim.

\- Do zobaczenia, Sophie. Na pewno niedługo znowu się spotkamy.

 


	11. Buty, bomby i pociągi

Musiała mieć gorączkę i to wysoką. Inaczej czemu taszczyłaby swoje zwłoki pod numer 221 b tylko po to, aby zameldować Holmesowi o bezpiecznym odstawieniu głowy? No, ostatecznie mógł mieć na to wpływ fakt, że tak zaaferowała się odciętym czerepem, iż zapomniała zabrać kluczy do mieszkania, a w takich wypadkach dziura w ścianie przydaje się jak nic. Kiedy tylko przestąpiła próg kamienicy jej oczom ukazała się zdenerwowana pani Hudson, drepcząca w to i we w te po korytarzu.

\- Pani Hudson?

\- Oh, Sophie, dzięki Bogu. Chłopcy są w piwnicy.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Nie rozumiał czemu ma dziękować opatrzności za swą obecność ani tym bardziej, czemu obecność Johna i Sherlocka w piwnicy jest taka ważna. Jednakże skoro i tak miała sprawę do detektywa, to równie dobrze mogła pofatygować się i zwiedzić najniższy krąg piekielny, czy też lochy wariatkowa. Jak zwał, tak zwał. Zeszła po schodach i zajrzała do zapuszczonego mieszkania, w którym oprócz spodziewanej dwójki stał jeszcze jeden starszy jegomość. Cała trójka zaś z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądała się parze starych butów.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to znowu jakiś twój eksperyment - poprosiła, nie mając siły na szaleństwa bruneta.

Mężczyźnie podskoczyli słysząc niespodziewany głos.

\- A pani to? -zapytał nieznajomy.

\- Zakała mego żywota - odpowiedział za nią Sherlock i wrócił do oględzin adidasów.

\- To nasza sąsiadka Sophie Norton - wyjaśnił John, nie chcąc dopuścić, aby Amerykanka zdążyła zripostować. - Sophie, to detektyw inspektor Lastrade za Scotland Yardu.

W oczach policjanta zamigotała iskierka zrozumienia.

\- To pani jest dziewczyną Dimmocka. Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że ją, znaczy panią, sobie wymyślił.

\- Byłą dziewczyną - sprostowała Sophie, co zdołało odwrócić uwagę Sherlocka od najwidoczniej bardzo interesującej pary obuwia.

\- Powiedziałbym „a nie mówiłem", ale będziesz na mnie zła, przez co John znowu zacznie mnie strofować. Chociaż z drugiej strony nigdy się tym nie przejmowałem więc „a nie mówiłem?".

Watson machnął jedynie ręką w kierunku współlokatora, dając do zrozumienia, że jego poglądy na cokolwiek związanego z uczuciami są niewarte strzępu kłaków i najlepiej w ogóle udawać, że się ich nie słyszy.

\- To wina skarpetek - napomknęła i podeszła bliżej klęczącego detektywa. - A teraz może ktoś raczy mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi z tymi butami?

\- Zamachowiec podłożył je tu dla Sherlocka, a przynajmniej na to wygląda. To zagadka, którą ma rozwiązać inaczej wysadzi jakąś biedaczkę.

Sophie spojrzała na Johna, chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę powiedział to, co powiedział. Tego jej jeszcze tylko brakowało! Nie dość, że jej sąsiad był niebezpiecznym świrem, to teraz przygruchał sobie dosłownie bombowego wielbiciela, przez co w każdej chwili wszystko mogło pójść w diabły. Tym bardziej, że Sherlocka widocznie świerzbiło, aby zająć się potencjalnie śmiertelnym prezentem, kompletnie nie zważając na jego śmiercionośny potencjał. Była stanowczo za młoda, żeby umierać!

Bez słowa wybiegła z pokoju, czego Watson mógł jej tylko pozazdrościć. Czemu on musiał być tak chorobliwie lojalny? Lestrade zaproponował, że wezwie saperów, ale Sophie przerwała mu, wpadając z powrotem z dziwnym urządzeniem pod pachą, przypominającym jakiś kosmiczny blaster.

\- Odsuń się, Holmes - poleciła, a Sherlock o dziwo posłuchał się jej.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał go John.

\- Jeśli Norton potwierdzi, że to nie bomba, będę mógł bezpiecznie zabrać je do Bartsa i zbadać.

\- To nie bomba - zapewniła ich dziewczyna.

\- Jest pani pewna?

Sophie odwróciła się do inspektora z zaciśniętymi ustami. Czemu wszyscy angielscy policjanci musieli działać na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka? Czy wyglądała aż na tak niekompetentną ciapę, że musieli pytać ją o wszystko co robi?

\- To bardzo nowoczesny wykrywacz metalu. Sama go skalibrowałam i zapewniam, że te buty nie wybuchną. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nie wiem, czy nie ma na nich jakiegoś wąglika, czy innego chemicznego świństwa, ale to już nie moja bajka. A teraz proszę wybaczyć. Muszę się spakować.

\- Spakować? - na samą myśl o zostaniu osamotnionym na polu walki, jakim było życie z Sherlockiem, John dostawał dreszczy. Czy to możliwe, by w końcu było tego wszystkiego dla niej za wiele? Właściwie to nawet by się nie zdziwił…

\- Tak, spakować. Wyczerpałam limit na wszelakie „bumy" na ten kwartał. W razie czego będę u Jo i Davida.

Watson jedynie westchnął za znikająca za drzwiami kobietą. Dlaczego on nie mógł się wynieść na trochę do Sary? Odpowiedź była prosta. Sherlock i jego nowy kolega roznieśliby pół miasta. I to przed kolacją.

* * *

Nie ma to jak gorące kakao i dobra książka do poduszki. Podobno miano ją ekranizować, więc Sophie pomyślała, że ponowne przeczytanie „Medicusa" nie zaszkodzi. A nuż widelec będzie miała okazję, by wyrwać się w cieplejszy klimat? Z dwojga złego wolała towarzystwo skorpionów i węży niż Sherlocka Holmesa i jego wesołej menażerii. Dobrze, że postanowiła wynieść się na trochę naprzeciwko. Może brak wiszącej nad głową groźby eksplozji uspokoi nieco jej skołatane nerwy. Tak przynajmniej myślała, póki nie dobiegł ją z dołu dziwny hałas. Nie wzięła co prawda z domu swoich narzędzi, ale zdjęła ze ściany kij hokejowy Davida i poczęła się skradać. Prawie nie zdzieliła nim intruza grzebiącego w szafce na przedpokoju, ale w porę poznała ciemny płaszcz. Trudno żeby tego nie zrobiła, skoro od kilku tygodni prześladował ją w snach.

\- Na Boga, co ty wyprawiasz? Nie możesz chociaż na chwilę dać mi spokoju?!

Sherlock nie przerwał swoich poszukiwań i właśnie wysuwał drugą szufladę

\- Potrzebny mi samochód - oświadczył niczym król wydający dekret.

\- I postanowiłeś go ukraść? - niedowierzała, nawet jak na niego było to wyjątkowo ekstremalne. - Myślisz, że pozwolę ci zabrać nie swój samochód, żeby uganiać się za jakimś szalonym zamachowcem? Do reszty ci odbiło?

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z wybuchami - wyjaśnił w końcu obdarzając ją spojrzeniem, gdy po tonie jej głosu zrozumiał, że kluczy nie ma w szafce. Musiała je schować gdzie indziej. - Rozwiązałem tamtą sprawę, teraz po prostu kupuje czas, na coś… innego.

\- A John o tym wie? - zapytała, czując, że coś w tej sprawie śmierdzi niczym męska szatnia.

\- John jest u Mycrofta. Dezorientuje go i z resztą siebie też.

Kobieta oparła się na kiju. To było ponad jej siły.

\- Czyli robisz coś co się im nie spodoba i chcesz mnie w to wmieszać?

\- Wprost przeciwnie - sprostował. - Robię coś, co bardzo im się spodoba i dlatego nie mogą o tym wiedzieć. Liczą się pozory. I nie mam zamiaru w nic cię mieszać. Mówiłem, że przyszedłem tylko po samochód.

Sophie pomasowała skronie. Wiedziała, że ten cholerny impertynent nie odpuści.

\- I myślisz, że ci go dam? Na serio?

\- Nie miałem zamiaru pytać, tylko go zabrać, ale teraz widzę, że muszę zabrać ciebie - dodał z odrazą. - Chociaż skoro zostawiłaś Dimmocka, to może masz nieco oleju w głowie i jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja. Co prawda nie duża, ale zawsze.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? - jedno spojrzenie mroźnych oczu wystarczyło za odpowiedź. - Poczekaj, zaraz się ubiorę.

* * *

\- Co my tu robimy? - zapytała, rozglądając się niepewnie na boki.

Tory kolejowe w jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych dzielnic miasta, z dala od zamieszkałych zabudowań nie były przyjemnym miejscem. Zwłaszcza w zimny, jesienny wieczór.

\- Ja badam sprawę. Ty najwyraźniej za wszelką cenę próbujesz mi przeszkadzać.

\- A, no tak, idiotka ze mnie - burknęła pod nosem, zawiązując szczelniej szalik.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzamy - zerknął na nią i zaczął wypluwać z ust słowa niczym z karabinu. - Andrew West, urzędnik państwowy, został niedawno znaleziony martwy przy torach z roztrzaskaną głową. Miał przy sobie ważne informacje, które zaginęły. Mycroft chce, abym je znalazł.

\- I dlatego się kryjesz? To zbyt interesujące, żeby odpuścić, a jednocześnie nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby cię żebyś go posłuchał. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zachowujesz się absurdalnie dziecinnie?

\- To nie ja śpię w kretyńskich piżamach.

\- Ty, od moich piżam war…

\- To tu - przerwał jej i przykucnął przy torach przyświecając sobie latarką. Na ziemi widać było ślady krwi, ale coś jej nie pasowało.

\- I to niby tu go zabili?

\- Tu go znaleźli.

\- Czyli ktoś przeniósł ciało - Sherlock popatrzył się na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa i to taka z rogami i trzecim okiem. - Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile zbrodni musiałam sfabrykować? Właściwie to jestem już seryjnym zabójcą. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego zostawili zwłoki na widoku. Mogli ukryć je choćby w krzakach. Mieliby więcej czasu, żeby sprzedać informacje.

\- Czemu uważasz, że chcieli sprzedać informacje?

\- Mylę się? - zapytała. Sądziła, że ma rację, ale to Sherlock był tu jedynym na świecie detektywem doradczym.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Jestem ciekawy skąd ta myśl.

Sophie przełknęła ślinę. Pomimo tego co sądził Holmes miała wysoki iloraz inteligencji. Nie była głupia i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, tak samo jak z tego, że w tej chwili detektyw oceniał ją. W jego oczach kryła się ciekawość, a już raz zdołała wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie, przez co skończyła na golasa poobijana w wannie z dziurą w ścianie. Nie była pewna, czy chciała to powtórzyć, ale nie chciała również wyjść na idiotkę.

\- Gdyby była to robota zawodowca nie zostawiłby go tutaj. Nie mówiąc, że rozbicie głowy nie jest zbyt profesjonalne. Gdyby był to wypadek, nie zabrano by mu tych informacji, a jedynie najwyżej pozbyto się ciała. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu wyrzucono go tutaj. To bez sensu.

Sherlock poświecił wzdłuż torów.

\- Zwrotnica - wyjaśnił. - Ciało zostało wrzucone na dach pociągu, a przy zmianie torów spadło.

\- Genialne - przyznała.

\- Faktycznie. Nie sądziłem jednak, że mi to kiedyś przyznasz.

\- Nie ty, tylko morderstwo! - oburzyła się. - Ale zaraz… to chyba znaczy, że został zabity gdzieś w pobliżu torów, gdzie było łatwo wrzucić go na dach, nie?

Sherlock zostawił ją w tyle i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Sophie próbowała go dogonić , ale co chwila potykała się o kamienie. O Holmesie można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że był gentelmanem. Jeśli nie skręci sobie po drodze nogi będzie to istny cud. Tak zajęła się złorzeczeniami na detektywa, że nie zauważyła, iż ten znikł jej z oczu.

\- Co… do cholery, Holmes, gdzie jesteś? - wyszeptała, starając się nie wrzeszczeć. Nie wiadomo, jakie lumpy mogły być w pobliżu. Niespodziewanie światło poraziło ją w oczy.

\- Zabito go koło wiaduktu - dobiegł ją z góry jego głos.

Kiedy przestał świecić jej po oczach zauważyła, że stał na skraju wiaduktu i wpatrywał się w pokryte ciemnością tory. Stał na śliskiej, obmarzniętej barierce pięć metrów nad ziemią.

\- Tak, wszystko super, ale teraz złaź stamtąd, kretynie! Po coś tam w ogóle wlazł?

\- Chciałem udowodnić swoją tezę - wyjaśnił i z gracją dzikiego kota zszedł na dół.

\- Mogłeś się zabić! Co bym wtedy powiedziała Croftiemu?

\- A już myślałem, że się o mnie martwisz - przedrzeźniał ją.

\- Śnij dalej, Holmes, śnij dalej. A teraz wracajmy na Baker Street. Zaraz nos mi odpadnie.

 


	12. Pozory

Czasami bywają dni niemal całkiem wyjęte z życiorysu. Wczorajszy był dla Sophie właśnie taki. Spędzony w nieswoim łóżku z gorączką i mimochodem mknącym czasem. A wszystko to przez co? Przez jej chęć doświadczenia przynajmniej chwili świętego spokoju, która obecnie równała się absencji pewnego detektywa. Gdy przedwczoraj złapała go na próbie podwędzenia kluczy stwierdziła, że najszybciej i najłatwiej będzie jeśli zgodzi się spełnić jego zachciankę, zamiast spierać się z nim o to do białego rana. Jej krótkowzroczność ujawniła się brakiem zdrowego rozsądku, który powinien oświadczyć jej, iż wieczorne spacery po jakimś cholernym piździ placu w jesienną szarówkę, to nie pomysł, który można nazwać nad wyraz genialnym. Gorączka i spowodowane nią haluny to jedno, ale kaszel chcący wyrwać płuca i ubarwić nimi najbliższą ścianę, to już co innego. Bóg jej świadkiem, że następnym razem, kiedy zobaczy Holmesa, zrobi mu lobotomię, wazektomię i wszystkie inne możliwe omie łyżeczką do tej przeklętej angielskiej herbaty, a potem jako wisienkę na torcie doda jeszcze ze dwie lewatywy.

Jej płuca okazały się być jednak ważniejsze niż Holmesofobia i po tym jak przez kanonadę zarazków wylała na kanapę Davida kakao, postanowiła zadzwonić po Johna, co oczywiście wiązało się z osobą Sherlocka. Watson oświadczył jej pełnym troski głosem, że właśnie są w drodze do kostnicy, ale postarają się szybko uwinąć i niezwłocznie wrócić. Oczywiście reakcją w tle na jego słowa było prychnięcie i wymruczenie czegoś o bezwartościowych Amerykanach.

Sophie westchnęła i rozejrzała się po pustym mieszkaniu. Nie chciała tracić czasu i jedynie czekać na Johna. Ubrała się jak Hawajczyk wybierający się na Sybir i starając się nie paść po drodze na zadek, czy tym bardziej na twarz, przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy, a później przez dziurę w ścianie do mieszkania 221 b, gdzie rzuciła się na kanapę i poszła spać czekając na zbawienie. Nie wiedziała jak długo czekała, ale wedle starej maksymy „czekajcie, a będzie wam dane" w końcu się doczekała. Chłodna ręka dotknęła jej czoła sprawdzając gorączkę. Nie wiedziała po co, bo sama mogła powiedzieć, że jest rozpalona niczym piec hutniczy.

\- Co ona robi na mojej kanapie?! - dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła powieki, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem wpłynie to również na wyciszenie detektywa.

\- Sherlock - skarcił go John. - Ona ma gorączkę. Przynieś mi moją torbę z pokoju.

\- Chyba nie chcesz jej leczyć tutaj - oburzył się Holmes. - To nie szpital.

Watson uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do dziewczyny i łapiąc współlokatora za ramię odciągnął go na stronę.

\- Nie wiem, czy kojarzysz, ale istnieje coś takiego jak przysięga Hipokratesa i wyobraź sobie, że ją składałem. Nie mówiąc, że to nasza przyjaciółka - detektyw chciał się oczywiście wtrącić, ale John nie pozwolił mu wydać choćby jednego dźwięku. - W takim razie to moja przyjaciółka i nasza sąsiadka. Przynieś torbę.

Sherlock zrobił minę jakby kazano mu pójść pod okno Mycrofta i śpiewać mu serenady, ale posłuchał Johna. Ze świętym oburzeniem co prawda, ale zawsze to coś. Sophie ledwie powstrzymała śmiech. Za nic nie rozumiała dynamiki w relacjach tej dwójki i wątpiła czy chciała nawet zrozumieć. Oglądanie bruneta sprowadzonego do parteru było wszystkim czego potrzebowała do szczęścia. Sherlock był geniuszem, ale w przyrodzie musi istnieć równowaga i dlatego cały potencjał poszedł mu w jedną część mózgu, całą resztę pozostawiając na pastwę losu. Zwłaszcza te obszary odpowiadające za interakcje społeczne. Postanowiła sobie, że za wszelką cenę musi poznać rodziców braci Holmes. Ich matkę trzeba wynieść na ołtarze. Nikt, kto nie jest na wskroś święty nie wytrzymałby z nimi tyle czasu, nie lądując po drodze w psychiatryku.

\- Na pewno nic pani nie jest? - zapytał głos dobiegający z kuchni, którego właścicielem okazał się spotkany poprzednio inspektor ze Scotland Yardu. - Wcześniej sądziłem, że zacznie pani kasłać cegłami.

Dziewczyna przyjęła od niego kubek herbaty.

\- Dziękuję, i proszę mówić mi Sophie.

\- Greg - przedstawił się i zwrócił się do Johna. - Może trzeba zawieść ją do szpitala.

Norton słysząc to o mało się nie opluła. Szpitali nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej niż Holmesa.

\- O, co to, to nie - zaprotestowała chcąc poderwać się z kanapy, ale John powstrzymał ją.

\- To nie powinno być konieczne. Osłucham ją, ale sądzę, że to zwykła grypa. Kilka dni w łóżku i aspiryna powinna załatwić sprawę. Jeśli będzie trzeba wypiszę antybiotyk.

\- Ja proponuje arszenik - wtrącił detektyw, który właśnie wrócił z torbą Watsona. - Powinien jej pomóc. Moje problemy na pewno by rozwiązał.

\- Sherlock! - skarcił go John, wyrywając mu torbę.

\- Stwierdzam zaledwie fakt - objaśnił nonszalancko Holmes i spojrzał się na doktora z nieukrywaną irytacją. - Czy nie powinieneś czasem sprawdzać Connie Prince?

\- Tylko ją zbadam - odwarknął Watson, czując, że animozje, które brunet okazywał Sophie były coraz bardziej irracjonalne. - Chodź, Sophie, położysz się u mnie w pokoju. W razie czego Sherlock będzie na dole.

\- I to niby miało mnie uspokoić? - zapytała dziewczyna, która na każde wspomnienie detektywa stawała się coraz bardziej blada.

\- Nie jestem pielęgniarką! - wrzasnął za nimi Holmes i z wściekłością zaczął przyczepiać do ściany zdjęcia z kostnicy.

Lestrade skrzywił się, kiedy brunet wbił pineskę. Nie chciałby być teraz na miejscu tej ściany. Chociaż patrząc na ślady po kulach, to mała akupunktura nie była w jej przypadku chyba niczym wyjątkowym.

* * *

Sophie nie mogła zasnąć za żadne skarby świata. Przewracała się z boku na bok po łóżku Johna niczym wściekły zając. Dzięki Bogu, po jakimś czasie pani Hudson nawiedziła ją swą obecnością i gorącym rosołem. Dziewczyna była wdzięczna, ale nie chciała wyjść przed tym napuszonym pacanem na jednostkę ułomną i uparła się, że zje w kuchni. Siorbała zupę, podczas gdy Holmes, Lestrade i pani Hudson dyskutowali o śmierci prezenterki telewizyjnej. Sophie nigdy jej nie spotkała, ale z tego co mówili jej chłopcy była z niej straszna zołza. Wszyscy Princowie musieli być chyba nawiedzeni, bo Jo wspominał jej, że przez dłuższy czas nie mógł zbliżać się do studia, w którym kręconą jej program, bo brat dzisiejszej denatki śledził go jak cień. Podobno miał słabość do Latynosów.

Kiedy uporała się z rosołem pani Hudson z wściekłym uporem chciała wcisnąć jej dokładkę. Dziewczyna bała się, że staruszka zdzieli ją chochlą po głowie, ale w ostatniej chwili okrutny atak na jej czaszkę przerwała osoba, której wcale by o to nie podejrzewała. Sherlock wpadł do kuchni niczym tornado i zamachał jej komórką przed nosem, co spowodowało wrzucenie wstecznego przez niedawno przyswojony obiad.

\- Daj mi aparat!

\- Hmmyy? - wymruczała, próbując powstrzymać nadchodzący haft.

\- Zajmujesz się wszelką kulturą wizualną. Widziałem u ciebie zdjęcia, które wymagają niezłego warsztatu i sprzętu. Musisz mieć profesjonalny zestaw fotograficzny. Jest mi potrzebny.

\- Sherlock, nie widzisz, że to biedactwo ledwie siedzi - oburzyła się pani Hudson. - Kochanie, powinnaś się położyć.

Sophie spojrzała spode łba na górującego nad nią detektywa, przypominającego bardziej zbulwersowanego Smauga niż jakąś inną istotę. Nawet głos miał odpowiedni. Będzie musiała zaciągnąć go kiedyś na casting do dubbingu. Tym swoim barytonem zrobiłby międzynarodową karierę… co nie zmieniało faktu, że poważnie rozważała zwymiotowanie mu na garnitur.

\- Aparat - nie ustępował.

\- Idź się powieś na kaktus.

\- To John po mnie dzwonił. Potrzebna mu pomoc, a do tego potrzebny mi profesjonalny aparat.

Amerykanka przygryzła policzek. Niech wszyscy diabli porwą tego przeklętego frajfusa… z jakiej paki wiedział dokładnie, z której strony ma ją podejść, żeby najbardziej ubodło? No dobra, nie było trzeba być do tego geniuszem, a Holmes nim był, ale i tak było to niewymownie wkurzające.

\- W mojej sypialni w szufladzie pod modelem De Loreana - przyznała z rezygnacją.

Mężczyzna słysząc to wyszczerzył się jak głupi, ukazując swą wyższość poprzez skrzący uśmiech i bez choćby jednego dziękuję, skocznym krokiem udał się do dziury w ścianie.

Pani Hudson pocieszająco poklepała ją po ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się. Sherlock, to dziwny młody człowiek, ale rozsądny. Twój aparat na pewno jest bezpieczny.

\- Rozsądny? On?

Staruszka słysząc powątpiewanie w jej głosie roześmiała się wręcz perliście i nalała jej tą przeklętą dokładkę.

\- A teraz wcinaj, raz dwa.

Sophie zzezowała wzrok na trzymanej łyżce. Ciekawe, czy można nią było zrobić seppuku?

* * *

Wieczorem, kiedy pan doskonały zechciał w końcu wrócić z pogoni za psychopatami z jej aparatem, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, odkąd usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi. Zamykanie drzwi może powiedzieć o nastroju osoby je zamykającej bardzo wiele. To trzaśnięcie świadczyło o skrywanej wściekłości, która groziła eksplozją mogącą znieść z powierzchni pół miasta. Sophie podkuliła nogi pod siebie i mocniej otuliła się kocem. Od jakiegoś czasu rozwiązywała sudoku w salonie, chcąc być jak najbliżej jednego z jej największych skarbów, gdyby potrzebował on pomocy lub zemsty. Jednak widząc detektywa maszerującego do siebie i bez słowa zamykającego się w pokoju niczym zbuntowany nastolatek, wiedziała, że coś poszło nie tak. Widok zmęczonego Johna jedynie ją w tym utwierdził.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała.

Watson westchnął i usiadł koło niej z rezygnacją spoglądając w sufit.

\- Zamachowiec wysadził w powietrze kobietę. Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę, ale tamten i tak ją wysadził, a przy okazji także kilka innych osób.

Sophie wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze przez przypchany nos. Oglądając wiadomości czuła, że wybuch gazu, o którym w nich informowali był podejrzany, ale nie przypuszczała, że nowy znajomek Sherlocka będzie wysadzać zupełnie obce osoby. To była jakaś loteria, czy co?! Ze złością spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi, ale nie słysząc zza nich żadnego dźwięku uspokoiła się. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak wściekłego. Zawsze był zły na kogoś, przeważnie na nią, ale tym razem cała ta nienawiść skierowana była na inną osobę, na Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? Wydawał się być poruszony.

\- Bo jest - przyznał John, również wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. - Nie jestem tylko pewny czy z właściwego powodu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że nie wiem, czy Sherlock jest wściekły bo dopuścił do śmierci niewinnych osób, czy dlatego, że przegrał. Czasami nie wiem, czy wszystko to w ogóle go obchodzi i nie jest tylko formą jakiejś pokręconej rozrywki.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała z pewnością, zyskując tym sobie pytające spojrzenie. - To największy dupek jakiego znam, ale kiedy cię porwali porządnie nim trzepnęło. Coś go obchodzi, ale obawiam się, że tym cosiem jesteś tylko ty.

Watson błagalnie spojrzał w górę.

\- Chociaż ty mogłabyś nie robić mi żadnych insynuacji. Nie jesteśmy parą!

\- Wszyscy tak sądzą, nawet pani Hudson - broniła się.

\- Nie jestem gejem!

\- Dobra, spokojnie kowboju - poddała się unosząc ręce. - Ale nawet Jo i David powiedzieli, że jesteście śliczną parą, AUĆ!

Jak na byłego lekarza wojskowego John Watson świetnie opanował sztukę walenia jaśkiem w twarz.

* * *

Przez następne kilka dni wszystko pomału wracało do normy. Udało jej się nawet znaleźć szklarza, na którego wizytę nie trzeba było czekać kilka tygodni. Watson z Sherlockiem latali w te i we w te, ale jej starali się unikać jak diabeł święconej wody. Sophie była im za to bardzo wdzięczna. Wolała nie wpaść w oko ich nowemu bombowemu przyjacielowi. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że za dwa dni wracała do pracy, a praca przy materiałach wybuchowych z drżącymi dłońmi i kaszlem nie była synonimem BHP. Na szczęście czuła się już lepiej i w podzięce dla jej osobistego doktora zrobiła mu risotto, które o dziwo zjadł nawet Holmes. Widocznie włoska kuchnia nie spowolniała jego procesów myślowych, tak jak inne jedzenie. Dziś w południe przylecieli z Ameryki nawet Jo i David, którzy teraz próbowali zapewne wyprać resztki kakao ze swej kanapy. Wszystko wracało do normy… nie licząc masy bezdomnych kręcącej się pod jej domem. Cóż, jak to mówią: nie można mieć wszystkiego.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Właśnie oficjalnie dostała zawału.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał! Chcesz mnie zabić?! - wrzasnęła na stojącego w wejściu do łazienki detektywa, który podstępnie wkradł się do jej mieszkanie przez dziurę w ścianie niczym jakiś cichociemny.

\- Chciałem zapytać się jak się czujesz. To chyba normalne?

\- Właśnie! A,  **ty**  nie robisz normalnych rzeczy. Czego chcesz?

Sherlock chciał zaprotestować, ale widząc jej minę postanowił przejść do rzeczy.

\- Potrzebuję…

\- Nie dam ci mojego aparatu ani tym bardziej samochodu. Jo wrócił, więc o audi nawet nie myśl.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że to ty jesteś mi potrzebna.

Sophie chciała mu nagadać, ale słysząc to dosłownie zabrakło jej słów.

\- Że co, proszę?

\- Jesteś mi potrzebna - powtórzył. - Chodzi o te skradzione dane.

Chciała kazać mu spadać, ale wzrok detektywa powstrzymał ją. Po raz pierwszy nie patrzył się na nią jak na karalucha. Jego obecność nie była także podyktowana złością ani wścibstwem.

\- A John? - zapytała w końcu.

\- Jest u Sary. Z resztą nie chcę go mieszać.

\- A mnie możesz? Wiem, ze nie zależy ci na mnie nawet w jednej dwudziestej tak jak na nim, ale nie uważasz, że to ciut niekulturalne?

\- Nie, bo John w przeciwieństwie do ciebie w razie potrzeby nie odjedzie, a głupio rzuci mi się na ratunek.

\- No, to żeś mnie zachęcił, nie ma co - drwiła.

\- W takim razie wezmę taksówkę - oświadczył i udał się do wyjścia. Tym razem korzystając z drzwi frontowych.

Nie zszedł nawet do półpiętra, kiedy pękła.

\- Kurwa mać! - zaklęła i wybiegła za nim.

* * *

Siedzenie w samochodzie i czekanie nie wiadomo na co naprzeciwko szkolnego basenu nie było robotą szpiegowską rodem z Bonda. Choć nie sądziła, żeby przeciętny agent jej królewskiej mości latał z jet packiem i wybijał Ruskich jak muchy. Będzie musiała podpytać się o to Croftiego, gdy zobaczy go następnym razem. Walnęła głową w kierownicę. Starszy z Holmesów zabije ją na miejscu, gdy tylko dowie się, że pomogła Sherlockowi w czymś zapewne na wskroś głupim. Oczywiście ona miała tylko czekać w samochodzie i w razie potrzeby wezwać Lastrada i odjechać, ale Sherlock w każdej chwili mógł dostać w czambuł i to tak na amen. Może powinna zadzwonić do Crofta? W końcu za coś jej niby płacił. Poza tym przypuszczała, że prewencja była w tym przypadku ważniejsza niż zdawanie raportów z głupstw jakie popełnił jego brat.

Wyciągnęła komórkę i wybrała numer, który odpowiedział po kilku sygnałach.

„Panna Norton, jak miło, choć muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się…"

\- Crofti, to nie czas na fałszywe uprzejmości - wcięła mu się. - Mam wrażenie, że Sherlock zrobił coś głupiego, a ja mu w tym pomogłam.

„Tak?" zapytał już naturalnie, czyli poważnie. „Co znowu on wymyślił?"

\- Dokładnie nie wiem, ale ma to coś wspólnego z tymi skradzionymi danymi. Spodziewa się kłopotów, bo kazał mi nasłuchiwać strzałów.

„Gdzie jesteście?"

\- Przy… - nie dokończyła, bo przerwało jej pukanie w okno. Przy samochodzie stał Jim z Bartsa, ale wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Miał na sobie drogi garnitur, który absolutnie nie krzyczał „jestem gejem", a raczej „mam wszystko, a ty nic". Sophie nie przypuszczała, że miała jakiś wybór. Opuściła nieco szybę.

\- Panna Norton - powiedział uprzejmie. - Cóż za niespodzianka. Muszę przyznać, że się ciebie tu nie spodziewałem.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo - przyznała, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać paniki w głosie.

„Sophie, kto to?" zapytał Mycroft, który właśnie wyjątkowo szybko stukał w klawiaturę.

\- To pewnie Mycroft - zgadł Jim. - Powiedz mu, że go pozdrawiam.

\- Masz pozdrowienia od Jima.

„Sophie, daj mi go do telefonu".

Mężczyzna musiał to usłyszeć bo wyszczerzył się jak neony na Time Square w sylwestra. Z niecierpliwością wyrwał jej telefon, ale zamiast przyłożyć go do ucha, pokazał mu język i wyrzucił za siebie.

\- Wolę porozmawiać z tobą niż z tym starym capem. Mam wrażenie, że to będzie dużo bardziej ciekawe.

* * *

**Ogłoszenia parafialne: Następne rozdziały nieco odejdą od serialu. Wciąż nie mam zamiaru wprowadzać żadnych zmian, ale chcę powypełniać luki w timelinie między pierwszą i drugą serią oraz w czwartym odcinku.**


	13. Początek końca

Bycie gwarantem ciekawej konwersacji z psychopatą wcale nie przypadło jej do gustu. Jej gustem jednak nikt nigdy się nie przejmował, zarówno w pracy jak i w planowaniu kolei jej żywota.

\- Ciekawe? - ledwie wydukała.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił Jim uśmiechając się niemal przyjaźnie. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale lubię cię.

To na pewno nie było coś, co chciała usłyszeć.

\- Mnie? - zapiszczała, modląc się, aby wszystko to okazało się jedynie złym snem.

\- I to nawet bardzo. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś jedyną osobą w otoczeniu Sherlocka, którą mogę przeciągnąć na swoją stronę.

Sophie zapowietrzyła się. Nie wiedziała kim dokładnie był ten cały Jim, ale jeśli sądził, że zdradzi Holmesa tylko dlatego bo go nie lubi, to się poważnie pomylił. Wiedziała za to, że w życiu nie zdobędzie się na odwagę, by mu to powiedzieć. Równałoby się to zapewne ze wskoczeniem pod pociąg, lub jakąś inną makabryczną śmiercią, a to były opcje absolutnie niewskazane.

Popatrzyła kątem oka na kluczyki dyndające w stacyjce, ale mężczyzna zauważył to.

\- Jeśli chcesz możesz odjechać. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać - zapewnił, odsuwając się od samochodu. - Ale weź pod uwagę co pomyślą sobie John i Sherlock.

\- Jak to John? - zapytała głupiejąc do końca. Przecież John miał być u Sary, a nie w towarzystwie tego świra.

\- Powiedzmy, że złożyłem mu bombową ofertę, której nie mógł odrzucić.

Dziewczyna pobladła. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem nie złamała kierownicy, bo z pewnością ściskała ją wystarczająco mocno.

\- Te bomby… to ty… Co im zrobiłeś?!

Jim zrobił urażoną minę i teatralnie złapał się za serce.

\- Masz mnie za jakiegoś potwora? Oczywiście, że nic im nie zrobiłem, przynajmniej jeszcze nie - dodał, ponownie pochylając się przy oknie. - Wezwały mnie inne ważne sprawy. Właściwie, to teraz też nie mam czasu. Gdybyś chciała pogadać wystarczy, że zadzwonisz. Masz mój numer.

\- Wątpię.

\- Sprawdź pod „M". Do zobaczenia, Sophie.

Norton odetchnęła dopiero gdy łotr znikł z pola widzenia. Nie wiedziała czy ma odjechać, czy też pobiec po telefon leżący nieopodal na parkingu. Zdecydowała się na to drugie, ale dopiero po kilku minutach. Wcześniej nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, wnosząc oficjalny protest przeciw znajomościom z mordercami. Telefon wyłączył się, ale działał. Pierwszym co zrobiła było sprawdzenie listy kontaktów, modląc się przy tym, żeby to, co powiedział Jim nie było prawdą, bo znaczyłoby, że on albo któryś z jego podwładnych miał dostęp do jej komórki. Komórki, którą cały czas miała przy sobie.

Usiadła widząc kontakt górujący tuż nad numerem jej matki. Samo nazwisko wystarczyło, żeby przeszły ją dreszcze, buziak na końcu był do tego zbędny.

„Moriarty James :*"

\- Sophie?

Dziewczyna widząc Johna podpierającego się na Holmesie chciała rzucić się mu na szyję, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Kaskada łez mimowolnie pociekła jej po policzkach. Watson widząc to przyspieszył kroku, ale to Sherlock dotarł do niej pierwszy. Sophie bez słowa podała mu telefon, na którego widok detektyw zaklął.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał zdezorientowany John.

\- Moriarty - burknął jedynie detektyw i podał przyjacielowi komórkę, poczym zwrócił się do kobiety. - Wiesz, kiedy mógł to zrobić?

\- Od kilku dni nie wychodziłam z mieszkania. Myślisz, że zakradł się, kiedy spałam?

\- To najbardziej prawdopodobne - przyznał.

\- Ale dlaczego miałby zakradać się do Sophie? To bez sensu - protestował John. - Mógł wybrać kogokolwiek.

\- Uważa, że jestem jedyną, którą może przekabacić na swoją stronę

\- Cóż, to logiczne - widząc minę Johna Sherlock miał tyle przyzwoitości, aby się zmieszać i spróbować wyjaśnić. - Nie pałamy do siebie sympatią, a Norton nie ma najmniejszego powodu by nadstawiać za mnie karku. Gdyby doszło co do czego pomogłaby mu.

Watson wstrzymał oddech, kiedy twarz Sophie z bladości przechodziła stopniowo we wściekłą czerwień. Chciał powstrzymać ją przed rzuceniem się na detektywa, ale w ostatniej chwili zreflektował się. Dziewczyna miała prawo odreagować, a Sherlock jak najbardziej na to sobie zasłużył, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego całokształt. Nie mówiąc o tym, iż widok dwójki dorosłych ludzi ganiających się wokół starego samochodu znacznie poprawił mu humor.

\- Zachowujesz się dziecinnie!

\- Dostosowuję się do otoczenia!

John prawie usiadł na krawężniku nie mogąc znieść widoku Sophie, próbującej przeturlać się po masce, aby złapać detektywa i namacalnie pokazać mu co o nim myśli. W środku tego właśnie dzikiego zamieszania, zachowując wszelkie prawidła narracji, z mroku nocy wyłoniły się cztery czarne samochody, z których wypadli mężczyźni w garniturach mierząc z broni do wszystkiego co się rusza. Nic więc dziwnego, że dziewczyna przestała się ruszać nawet jeśli oznaczało to rozkraczenie się na środku samochodowej maski.

Z ostatniego samochodu wysiadł Mycroft, który prawie dał po sobie poznać, że mu ulżyło. Tak jak Sherlock poruszał się z gracją dachowca, tak jego brat kroczył przed siebie niczym lew. Gdyby nie kilka luf zwróconych w jej stronę Sophie parsknęłaby śmiechem wyobrażając go sobie z włosami przeszczepionymi od młodego Bon Joviego. Gdyby jeszcze zaśpiewał „Chciałbym już tym królem być" padłaby trupem na miejscu.

Sherlock zdawał się jednak nie podzielać jej entuzjazmu na widok jego rodziny.

\- Co tu robisz, Mycroft?

Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się swoim słynnym, sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Przyjechałem na prośbę jedynej rozsądnej osoby jaką znasz. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Sophie.

\- Eeee… dzięki? - wydukała i po chwili konsternacji i pokonaniu wstydu zsunęła się z samochodu.

\- To ONA cię wezwała?!

\- Moriarty to nie twoja liga, braciszku - odparł chłodno Mycroft, krzyżując się z Sherlockiem w potyczce na mordercze spojrzenia.

\- Nie tobie o tym decydować. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Sam dam sobie radę.

\- O, co to, to nie! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, przypominając sobie o wściekłości przytłumionej na moment strachem i zażenowaniem.

\- Jak to „nie"?! - detektyw miał widocznie dość jej wtrętów. Tym bardziej, że brała stronę Mycrofta.

\- A, tak to, że Jim, James Moriarty, czy jak go tam zwał, to niebezpieczny psychopata z masą gotówki, wpływów i wszelkich dostępnych środków. W byciu niebezpiecznym psychopatą spokojnie mu dorównujesz, ale brakuje ci całej reszty. Przez ciebie John i ja jesteśmy w to wplątani, przez co pewnie nie raz będziemy mogli wykitować. I właśnie dlatego mam gdzieś twój porypany honor! - złapała go za ramię i obróciła w kierunku Mycrofta. - Nie obchodzą mnie wasze waśnie. To jest twój brat, który ma środki. Użyj ich!

Mężczyźni z nieukrywanym popłochem patrzyli się na dyszącą złością Amerykankę, która powiedziawszy, co miała powiedzieć, obróciła się na pięcie i wsiadła do samochodu.

\- John, wsiadaj - poleciła.

Watson rzucił jedno spojrzenie Sherlockowi i pędem wsiadł za nią do auta. Sam diabeł nie odważyłby się dyskutować z nią w takim stanie. Wyjechali za róg w milczeniu. John bał się, że Sophie wybuchnie, a to groziłoby zapewne wyrwaniem kierownicy w tym nieszczęsnym gruchocie. Dobrze, że wcześniej zapiął pasy, bo niespodziewanie zahamowała.

\- Zamieńmy się - zaproponowała napiętym, ale i zmęczonym głosem.

\- Co?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Drżały niczym ratlerek na mrozie.

\- Zaraz wyjedziemy na główną ulicę, a nie jestem w stanie prowadzić. Proszę, John.

Watson bez słowa spełnił jej prośbę. Właściwie, to bardzo mu ulżyło, gdy sam usiadł za kółkiem. Teraz przynajmniej wzrosły ich szanse na powrót na Baker Street w jednym kawałku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że autko wytrzyma i nie rozkraczy się gdzieś po drodze, zwłaszcza że właśnie zaczęło padać.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia po powrocie z zakupów i lunchu Sophie znalazła u siebie na kanapie Johna, oglądającego telewizję.

\- Szukasz azylu? - zapytała.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odparł. Widząc, że jest cała objuczona torbami natychmiast wziął od niej zakupy i zaniósł je do kuchni.

Dziewczyna mogłaby go wycałować, ale nie miała siły i rzuciła się na sofę. Z ciekawości przejrzała makulaturę leżącą na stoliku, która okazała się być korespondencją z mieszkania 221 b. Oprócz rachunków i ulotek zapodział się tam nawet jeden list, a to wyjątkowo rzadka sprawa. Sophie zamrugała widząc adres nadawcy.

\- Dostałeś list z Nowej Zelandii? Nie mów mi, że masz tam rodzinę, bo pęknę z zazdrości.

\- To nie od rodziny, tylko starego przyjaciela - krzyknął z kuchni i po chwili wyszedł z niej niosąc kubek z kakao i herbatę. - Proszę bardzo.

\- John, jesteś wielki.

\- Powiedz to Sherlockowi - mruknął i wziął potężny łyk herbaty nie przejmując się tym, że się poparzy.

\- Kłopoty w raju?

Watson nie zareagował nawet na docinek o związku z detektywem , a jedynie fuknął.

\- On nigdy nie odbiera poczty, nigdy. A akurat dzisiaj zrobił to i otworzył list do mnie. Harry wrzuciła go rano do skrzynki w drodze do pracy, bo Max nie znał mojego nowego adresu i przysłał go do niej. Jak wół był zaadresowany do Johna Watsona, a nie do Sherlocka Holmesa!

\- Czego się po nim spodziewałeś? Dobrze wiesz, że on nie uznaje norm społecznych.

\- Tak, wiem, ale to nie koniec - doktor aż się zapowietrzył, ale ciągnął dalej. - Wiesz co mi powiedział, kiedy wróciłem do domu? Że dostałem zaproszenie do Nowej Zelandii, ale przecież i tak nie pojadę, bo nie mam pieniędzy. Co więcej, napisał Maxowi maila i odmówił w moim imieniu!

Sophie nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Poklepała go po plecach.

\- I pokłóciliście się, bo pan genialny nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, czemu masz do niego pretensje.

\- Dokładnie. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Że Sherlock ma rację. Choćbym chciał pojechać, nawet nie zabierając ze sobą Sary, to i tak mnie na to nie stać. Bilet w jedną stronę za jedną osobę to ponad 900 funtów. Musiałbym sprzedać nerkę. Niestety akurat tego nie mamy w lodówce!

Norton przygryzła policzek i po chwili wahania wyciągnęła z kieszeni portfel. John uniósł brwi, kiedy podała mu zwinięty kawałek papieru, który okazał się czekiem.

\- Co… jak… skąd? - dukał, póki nie zorientował się, że nie powiedział nic sensownego. - Nieważne i tak nie mogę tego przyjąć.

\- Możesz i przyjmiesz - oświadczyła z całym uporem na jaki byłą ją stać. - Crofti zaprosił mnie dzisiaj na lunch i dał mi go za pilnowanie Sherlocka. Ja się najadłam, ty dostaniesz kasę. Należy ci się jak psu buda. Ja bym go już dawno zabiła na twoim miejscu.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale". I tak nie wiedziałabym co zrobić z 5 tysiakami, a tak przynajmniej się na coś przydadzą.

\- Myślałem, że załatasz łazien…

\- O nie! - oburzyła się. - To on ją wysadził i on ma ją naprawić. Nie będę po nim sprzątać, choćbym miała mieć tę dziurę do usranej śmierci.

John uśmiechnął się widząc, że nie wywinie się z tego. To dobrze, przydadzą mu się dłuuugie wakacje. Zwłaszcza takie bez pewnego konsultanta. Uświadomiwszy sobie coś przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Ale co z Sherlockiem?

\- Jak to „co"? To dorosły facet. Przeżyje.

Watson miał co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Nie będzie mnie pewnie z 3 tygodnie, a mówimy o Sherlocku Holmesie. Facecie, który gania morderców, trzyma części trupów w lodówce i wysadza ściany. On może i przeżyje, ale co do jego otocznia, to nie jestem pewien. Sama widzisz, że nie mogę jechać, bo nie będę miał do czego wrócić.

Sophie wiedziała, że tego pożałuje, ale nie potrafiła nic nie robić i patrzeć na smęcącego się Johna.

\- No dobra, oficjalnie zwariowałam…

 

* * *

 

\- Że co, proszę? - Sherlock podniósł się z nad stołu z aparaturą do Bóg raczy wiedzieć czego.

\- Wyjeżdżam z Sarą na 3 tygodnie do Nowej Zelandii. Sophie się wszystkim zajmie - powtórzył John.

\- Wszystkim, czyli czym? - wysyczał detektyw, niebezpiecznie kręcąc fiolką z czymś, co wydawało się być kwasem.

\- No „wszystkim" - powtórzył ponownie, tym razem dużo ciszej, uświadamiając sobie, że informowanie o tym Holmesa nie było dobrym pomysłem. Powinien wymknąć się cichaczem w dzień wylotu i postawić go przed faktem dokonanym, ale nie, jak zawsze chciał zachować się porządnie, a teraz za to płacił.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ma mnie niańczyć?

\- Co? Nieee, gdzie tam… - zaczął zaprzeczać i to wyjątkowo nieudolnie, przez co brunet odłożył fiolkę dużo głośniej niż było to konieczne.

\- Nie wiem skąd pomysł, że potrzebuję niani, choć jestem pewien, że ten zawód idealnie odpowiada kwalifikacjom umysłowym naszej sąsiadki.

\- Sherlock, jadę…

\- To jedź - przerwał mu. - Dla twojej wiadomości świetnie sobie radziłem, zanim cię poznałem. Pewnie nawet nie zauważę, że cię nie ma, zatem szerokiej drogi.

Po tych słowach detektyw wrócił do swoich eksperymentów kompletnie ignorując współlokatora.

\- Sherlock, proszę cię tylko o jedno. Bądź dla niej miły - błagał Watson.

\- Oczywiście, John, przecież mnie znasz. Zawsze jestem miły.


	14. Sprawa horroru na Tilly Briggs - część 1

 Sophie spodziewała się końca świata, otwarcia wrót piekielnych, a przynajmniej nieustannego jazgotu nad uchem. Żadna z tych rzeczy jednak nie nastąpiła. Panowała cisza i spokój. Na Baker Street były to wysoce podejrzane okoliczności. Dwa dni temu wraz z panią Hudson odwiozła Johna i Sarę na lotnisko i po raz setny obiecała mieć oko na Sherocka, pilnować, by jadł i dzwonić w razie potrzeby nie zważając na godzinę. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że zostaje z dwulatkiem, a nie dorosłym mężczyzną, ale z drugiej strony przypuszczała, że opieka nad dzieckiem byłaby łatwiejsza. Holmes był jednak grzeczny, co prawda znikł bez słowa na dzień przed wyjazdem Watsona, ale pojawił się na Baker Street zaraz potem jak kobiety wróciły z lotniska.

Zaczęła się niepokoić dopiero, kiedy pani Hudson powiedziała jej, że Sherlock zrobił zakupy. Kupił nawet mleko. Właśnie dlatego wiedziała, że coś się szykuje. Sherlock Holmes nie robił zakupów, o pamiętaniu o mleku nawet nie wspominając. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy tylko mogła robiła mu niezapowiedziane wizyty. Mimo jej podejrzeń o planowaniu jej zejścia z tego świata, detektyw wyłącznie mieszał coś w swoich tajemnych kadziach, grał na skrzypcach bądź czytał, nie zaszczycając jej przy tym słowem. Norton przypuszczała, że chciał udowodnić, iż nie potrzebuje Johna ani żadnej innej niańki, zwłaszcza takiej zza oceanu.

\- Cholera jasna! - zaklęła. Tak przejmowała się tym, by Holmes nie wywołał trzeciej wojny światowej, kiedy była w pracy, że przytrzasnęła sobie palec montując ładunek wybuchowy w Daleku. - On mnie zabije…

\- Sophie, szef cię prosi.

Kobieta wybełkotał pod nosem litanię profanacji. Była na planie dopiero dwie godziny, a dzień już zapowiadał się wspaniale.

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknęła i powlekła się do biura dowództwa.

Steven siedział w swym iście szefowskim krześle, zachowując się tak władczo jak to tylko możliwe. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej już tylko pewnego irytującego detektywa.

\- Norton, świetnie, że już jesteś - uśmiechnął się swym uśmiechem numer dziewięć zarezerwowanym dla personelu technicznego, który mieli brać za akt łaski.

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć?

\- Tak, tak wejdź - polecił, po czym całkiem zmienił podejście, przeistaczając się z dobrodusznego wujaszka w restrykcyjną babcię. - A teraz powiedz mi, czemu zataiłaś przede mną swój stan?

Dziewczyna zamrugała, mając nadzieję, że pomoże jej to dostroić fale mózgowe na radio Moffat.

\- Stan?

Producent konspiratorsko pochylił się nad biurkiem jakby chciał jej w końcu wyjawić, że jest kosmitą.

\- Wiem, że niektóre przypadłości bywają wstydliwe, ale jesteśmy przecież rodziną. Rodzinie mówi się wszystko zwłaszcza jeśli twój stan jest tak poważny, że doktor Watson osobiście pofatygował się, żeby…

Sophie po nazwisku Johna nie słyszała niczego więcej. Wpadła w szok powiązany z niedowierzaniem i wyparciem. To było, kurka wodna, niemożliwe! Przestała się łudzić, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu dużą, męską dłoń. Odwróciła się pomału napinając wszystkie mięśnie, przygotowując się do mordu. Stała za nią jedyna osoba, która mogła być tak niebosiężnie walnięta, aby wykręcić podobny numer. Holmes uśmiechał się do niej, próbując imitować życzliwość Johna, przez co wyglądał jakby miał rozwolnienie.

\- Pani Norton wymaga ciszy, spokoju i odpoczynku - oświadczył detektyw i wyciągnął z kieszeni papierowy bloczek, który wyglądał podejrzanie jak lekarskie zwolnienia. Nic dziwnego, bo właśnie tym był ów obiekt. Sherlock wypisał go na tydzień i podbił pieczątką Johna. - No, to skoro wszystko załatwione, to my już pójdziemy. Dziękuję, panie Moffat.

Amerykanka nie mogąc wyjść z szoku z otwartą buzią przyglądała się jak Holmes żegna się z jej szefem i holując ją za rękę wyciąga z gabinetu, a później ze studia. Odzyskała umiejętność koherentnego porozumiewania się dopiero kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. Wyrwała się mu i zaczęła trząść, zastanawiając się jak powinna go zabić.

\- Czyś ty do końca zgłupiał?! Nie dość, że właśnie popełniłeś przestępstwo, to jeszcze chcesz żeby mnie zwolnili? Dopiero co byłam na chorobowym nie mogę iść na drugie! I… - zamilkła w chwili konsternacji. - Jak znowu „wstydliwa" choroba, co żeś wymyślił, do diabła?!

Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej furii, czekając aż skończy jej się werwa i będzie musiała wziąć oddech.

\- Nie określiłem dokładnie na co chorujesz. Uznałem, że lepiej zostawić to jego wyobraźni. Przedstawiłem mu jedynie zestaw badań jednego z pacjentów Johna, z którego na pewno nic nie zrozumiał. Nie zostaniesz zwolniona, bo ukazałem cię jako oddanego pracownika, który dobro produkcji ceni bardziej niż swoje zdrowie. Przypuszczam raczej, że dostaniesz podwyżkę - wyrecytował jednym tchem, jak miał to w zwyczaju i zamilkł jakby na coś czekając. - Należy mi się chyba podziękowanie, nie sądzisz?

Sophie przygryzła policzek i zaczęła niepokojąco warczeć, po czym skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Czego chcesz?

Holmes odchrząknął i zaczął iść oczekując, że dziewczyna pójdzie za nim. Po kilku metrach zorientował się, że się przeliczył.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że przesunę się o milimetr, zanim mi powiesz, co uroiło się w tej twojej makówce, to jesteś bardziej szalony niż myślałam.

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz sprawiać problemy?

\- Tobie? Zawsze - zapewniła i uniosła pytająco brew. - To właściwie, po co, ta cała szopka?

\- Mam sprawę i potrzebuje pomocy, a Johna gdzieś wcięło.

\- John pojechał do Nowej Zelandii, pamiętasz? - miała nadzieję, że Sherlock tylko prezentował swoje fochy i nie miał zaników pamięci. Wątpiła, aby mogła ścierpieć chorego Holmesa.

\- Ważne, że go tu nie ma, a ja potrzebuję kogokolwiek.

Przez chwilę zmagali się wzrokiem, ale Sophie dobrze wiedziała, że nie wygra z tym upartym osłem. W końcu zrezygnowała i mrugnęła.

\- Ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie żadnych bomb, strzelanin ani pościgów - zastrzegła.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się niemal od razu i pociągnął ją za sobą w kierunku czekającej taksówki.

\- Wiesz, że mam samochód? Nie potrzebujemy…

\- Musimy utrzymać odpowiedni wizerunek - wyjaśnił. - Twój „samochód" się do tego nie nadaje. Poza tym nie chcę byś zmieniła zdanie - zmierzył ją krytycznym wzrokiem, jakby patrzył na coś obrzydliwego. - Zanim wtajemniczę cię w szczegóły musisz się przebrać.

Sophie nie mogła powstrzymać rosnącej mieszanki ogłupienia i zaintrygowania, gdy Sherlock podał jej z taksówki torbę z ubraniami. Zaczęła się coraz bardziej niepokoić.

\- Czemu mam się ubrać w  **to**? - wydusiła, przyglądając się niecodziennej kreacji. - I skąd w ogóle wziąłeś te rzeczy?

\- Kupiłem. Spakowałem ci oczywiście w większości twoje ubrania, ale najważniejsze jest pierwsze wrażenie, a nie miałaś nic, co pasowałoby tam, gdzie idziemy.

\- Spakowałeś mnie?! Z resztą wiesz co? Nieważne… ale jeśli lecimy na zjazd miłośników „Zmierzchu", to wejdę tam tylko z piłą łańcuchową.

Tym razem to Holmes miał totalnie zidiociałą minę.

\- Wolę nie wiedzieć o czym mówisz, ale z tego co wiem nie ma to nic wspólnego z żadnym zmierzchem. Resztę powiem ci po drodze.

Sophie ponownie niepewnie przyjrzała się ubraniom. Chcąc nie chcą musiała przyznać, że sprawa ją zaciekawiła. No i nie często miała okazję paradować w podobnych ciuchach, a w dodatku Holmes obiecał, że nie będzie to nic niebezpiecznego. Co w końcu mogło się stać? Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jeśli się zgodzi na bank będzie tego żałować. Dotknęła delikatnej tkaniny i poszła się przebrać.

* * *

 

Sherlock miał nadzieję, że Norton nie będzie mu sprawiać problemów, a przynajmniej nie większych niż zazwyczaj. Na razie nie rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, a to był ogromny plus. Oczywiście wolałby wziąć ze sobą Johna, chociaż nie wiedział, czy ten zgodziłby się mu towarzyszyć w podobnym evencie. Watson był stanowczo zbyt wyczulony na opinię innych. Myśli o Johnie przerwało mu otwarcie drzwi i masa tiulu atakująca go od wejścia. Powinien wybrać spódnicę, która nie była tak rozkloszowana i nie wystawałaby tak ostentacyjnie spod jej płaszcza… Choć z drugiej strony Norton wyglądała dobrze. To, że dobrał rozmiar nie było dla niego niespodzianką, ale nie spodziewał się, że nie zostanie za to zbesztany.

Sophie uniosła brew widząc, że detektyw bacznie się jej przygląda.

\- Co?

\- Nie dziwisz się, że dopasowałem rozmiar - odparł, przygotowując się, żeby zrobić unik.

\- Grzebałeś w mojej bieliźnie. Zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś się pomylił.

Sherlock słysząc to odsunął się od niej najdalej jak mógł. Przekonał się, że choć Norton na to nie wyglądała, potrafiła uderzyć tak, aby zabolało. Dziewczyna widząc jego reakcje parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Gdybyś nie był tak aseksualny może i bym się przejęła, ale w tej sytuacji nie masz się czym martwić. Wiem, że sex cię nie interesuje i że moje majtki są dla ciebie tak samo podniecające co moje skarpetki.

\- Nie ma żadnej sytuacji i wcale się nie martwię! - oburzył się. - Nie chodzi o to, że sex mnie nie interesuje. Po prostu w przeciwieństwie do reszty społeczeństwa mój mózg panuje nad tak prymitywnymi żądzami. Jestem zbyt związany ze swoją pracą, by przejmować się zbędnymi sentymentami.

Teraz to Sophie chciała się odsunąć, ale masa tiulu skutecznie jej to utrudniała. Widocznie zraniła jego męską dumę, co było dla niej nowością. Wiedziała, że Holmes miał ego przewyższające Mont Everest, ale sądziła, że miało ono czysto inteligenckie podłoże niezwiązane z jego libido. Kątem oko przyjrzała się nabzdyczonemu detektywowi, zastanawiając się, czy nie był prawiczkiem. Nie była obiektywna, ale szczerze wątpiła, żeby był w stanie zaciągnąć do łóżka dziewczynę. Jego inteligencja była co prawda cholernie seksowna i wyglądał nie najgorzej, ale usposobienie całkowicie to nadrabiało i przeważało szalę z sex maszyny na stronę mega dupka. Właściwie prócz niej, Molly i pani Hudson nie słyszała, aby wspominał kiedykolwiek jakąś kobietę… Czyżby wolał mężczyzn?

\- Co do…?! - zaklęła, gdy rzucił jej w twarz gazetę.

\- Spójrz na artykuł na stronie 4 - polecił, uparcie patrząc za okno.

Sophie otworzyła gazetę na wskazanej stronie. Na dzień dobry przywitało ją zdjęcie ogromnego, luksusowego liniowca wycieczkowego, pod którym widniał tytuł „Ostatni rejs Tilly Briggs". Chciała przeczytać artykuł, ale Sherlock uznał, że widocznie jej umiejętności składania literek są niewystarczające i szybciej będzie, jeśli osobiście wszystko streści.

\- Tilly Briggs to jeden z najbardziej ekskluzywnych liniowców w kraju. Od 3 pokoleń należy do rodziny Matildsów, znanych armatorów. To ich perła koronna. Od czterech rejsów bajka zmieniła się jednak w horror. Kilka osób zostało poważnie rannych…

\- O nie, nie, nie. Proszę zawracać - natychmiast nakazała taksówkarzowi.

\- Co znowu?

\- Co? - dziewczyna zrobiła się cała czerwona. - Powiedziałeś, że nie będzie żadnych mordów. Na mój gust brutalne pobicia nie odbiegają od tego za bardzo. Nie nadaję się na pogromcę zła. Gdy byliśmy mali mój młodszy brat próbował uczyć mnie boksować. Przestał po tygodniu, bo stwierdził, że jestem do bani. Miał wtedy siedem lat.

\- Oni nie zostali pobici - sprostował wzdychając. - Tylko pogryzieni. Wielu świadków widziało również podejrzaną postać skradającą się w mroku, która zmieniała się w wielkie czworonożne zwierzę. Uznałbym to za bajkę, gdyby nie ślady pazurów i zębów, które znalazłem wcześniej na pokładzie. Oczywiście zaraz je zatuszowano nie chcąc wzbudzać paniki. Pogryzieni pasażerowie cierpią na gorączkę nieznanego pochodzenia. Ich rodziny wniosły pozew zbiorowy przeciwko Matildsom. To ma być ostatni rejs Tilly Briggs.

Sophie opadły ręce.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta łajba jest nawiedzona, a my idziemy polować na wampiry?

\- To wspaniała sprawa. Nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się widząc jego podekscytowanie. Dorosły facet, a zachowywał się jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami, któremu pozwolono kupić co tylko chciał. Wampir na statku, cóż to na pewno było coś nowego, chociaż czy nie powinien on raczej bać się wody? Zaraz… w głowie zapaliła się jej mała ostrzegawcza lampeczka.

\- Właściwie, to po co jestem ci potrzebna?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Detektyw wypadł z auta jak z procy, zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wyciągnął z bagażnika dwie walizki. Sophie z rozbawianiem stwierdziła, że jego walizka była większa. Podejrzewała, że cała sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana niż na to wyglądała zwłaszcza, że Holmes ruszył w tłum nie oglądając się na nią. Dobrze wiedział, że była zbyt zaintrygowana, żeby wrócić na Baker Street. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wysiadła z samochodu, starając się mentalnie przygotować na to, co ją czeka.

Idąc wśród masy ludzi w kierunku nawiedzonego statku zauważała, że nie tylko ona była niecodziennie ubrana. Im bardziej zbliżała się do traktu, tym więcej osób wyglądało jakby urwało się z goth party. Długie płaszcze, krynoliny, glany i mocno przesadzony makijaż dało się zauważyć dosłownie wszędzie. Oczywiście, że kiedy ludzie dowiedzieli się o niebezpiecznym rejsie zamiast zachować się rozsądnie, rzucili się do kas po bilety. Zwłaszcza tacy, których fascynowały najróżniejsze makabreski. Była pewna, że większość z tych młodziaków marzyła, aby zostać ugryzionym przez wampira i stać się jednym z dzieci nocy.

Gdyby Holmes nie złapał jej za ramię nie zauważyłaby go. Stał w kolejce na pokład, idealnie pasując do otoczenia. Oprócz postawionego kołnierza i rozpiętego płaszcza ukazującego czarną koszulę wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale wśród miłośników horrorów zdawał się być w końcu na swoim miejscu. Zgiełk był zbyt duży, by dała radę uzyskać odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytanie. Pozostawało jej tylko czekać, ale z każdą chwilą, z którą zbliżali się do kontroli biletowej gula niepokoju rosła jej w gardle. Rzeczywistość przerosła jednak jej oczekiwania.

Oficer sprawdzający bilety uśmiechnął się do nich, oślepiając ją bielą zębów po oczach.

\- Pan Holmes z małżonką. Witamy na Tilly Briggs. Państwa kabina jest na drugim pokładzie, numer 28.

Dobrze, że Holmes złapał ją pod rękę, bo o mało nie zemdlała słysząc to i widząc baner witający wszystkich uczestników „Rejsu pożądania".

\- Wiesz co, Holmes? Chrzanić Croftiego, zabiję cię.


	15. Sprawa horroru na Tilly Briggs - 2

Henri wiedział, że babka Josephine miała racją mówiąc, by nie płynął w ten rejs, bo strasznie swędzi ją lewa pięta, a każdy Potier wiedział, że zwiastuje to ciąg zdarzeń dziwnych i niewyjaśnionych. Oczywiście ostatni rejs statku, na którym grasował wampir już z założenia nie mógł być normalny. Henri pracował na Tilly Briggs od 3 lat, podczas których widział i słyszał wiele dziwnych rzeczy, ale rzadko kiedy miał przy barze gościa, który za cel postawił sobie zalanie się w trupa, nim statek wypłynie z portu. Jeszcze rzadziej były to kobiety, a ta była pierwszą z nich, która nie miała pięćdziesiątki na karku i gór botoksu na twarzy. Dyskretnie zerknął na jej biust. On też wydawał się być naturalny. Historia grasującego krwiopijcy ściągnęła wielbicieli horrorów i to głównie tych „hardkorowych" nie tylko z całej Anglii, ale nawet z kontynentu. Młoda kobieta nie wyglądała na fankę grozy w przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, który przyprowadził ją do baru i z ostentacyjną wściekłością oddał jej swoją kartę kredytową. On z pewnością wyglądał na jednego z tych, którzy w domu z umiłowaniem kultywują motyw ludzkiej czaski, na ścianach wieszają martwe zwierzaki, a w sypialnej alkowie mają zamiłowania do pejczy i kolczatek.

Dziewczyna, jakby myśląc o tych samych dewiacjach co on, duszkiem wychyliła trzecią szklankę whiskey. Henri nie czekając na zamówienie ponownie ją napełnił.

\- Na mój koszt. Chyba się przyda.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - wybełkotała z amerykańskim akcentem i wzięła potężny łyk.

Czarnoskóry barman zabrał się za przecieranie szklanek, co chwila zerkając na nieszczęśliwą kobietę.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że na kłopoty sercowe najlepsze jest wygadanie się. A kto lepiej zna się na sercowych kłopotach jak francuski barman?

Dziewczyna słysząc jego słowa dostała mentalnego kopa.

\- Proszę, zostawmy moje kłopoty, zwłaszcza te… „sercowe" w spokoju. Powinnam poprosić Croftiego o podwyżkę - wybełkotała pod nosem, wracając do lustrowania brunatnej cieczy.

Henri zmarszczył brwi. O podwyżkę? Nie wyglądała na damę do towarzystwa i na pewno nie zachowywała się jak taka. Jedno było jednak pewne.

\- Wolałaby pani być gdzie indziej - zagadnął, zabierając się za wycieranie kolejnej szklanki.

\- Gdziekolwiek, to chyba najlepsze słowo.

Barman cmoknął ustami z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie chcę się mądrzyć ani filozofować, ale…

\- Pracujesz przy barze, nie umiesz inaczej.

\- Też prawda - przyznał. - Nasłuchałem się tu takich rzeczy, że Oprah wysiada, ale utwierdziło mnie to tylko w przekonaniu, że moja babcia ma zawszę rację.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego i na swoją szklankę, zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem nie miała jednej, czy dwóch za dużo.

\- Twoja babcia?

\- Babcia Josephine zawsze mówi, że życie w dziesięciu procentach składa się z tego co nas spotyka, a w dziewięćdziesięciu z tego, jak na to reagujemy. To piękna łajba, pełna atrakcji i… właściwie to mamy teraz więcej świrów niż ciekawych ludzi, ale to też może być na swój sposób interesujące. Ale, co najważniejsze - pochylił się do przodu i ściszył głos. - Masz kartę kredytową tego dupka.

Amerykanka zmarszczyła czoło, próbując zmusić mózg do pracy na wyższych obrotach, pomimo obłoków alkoholowej pary kłębiącej się jej pod kopułą. Trybiki obracały się i obracały, a wyraz zniechęcenia na jej twarzy ustępował miejsca złowróżbnemu uśmiechowi i podejrzanym iskierkom w oczach.

\- A zatem panie filozof - uniosła szklankę w górę wznosząc toast. - C'est la vie.

* * *

Cały dzień nie robił nic prócz obserwowania prawie tysiąca pasażerów i ponad stu członków załogi, wybierając przy tym z tłumu podejrzanych. Na razie zauważył dziesięciu kieszonkowców, czterech złodziei dzieł sztuki, pięciu oszustów, ośmiu dealerów, dwóch mężczyzn z programu ochrony świadków, siedemnastu gangsterów i więcej osób zdradzających swoich małżonków niż chciało mu się liczyć. Co najważniejsze nie spotkał jednak ani jednego wampiropodobnego stwora ani żadnej jego pochodnej.

Całodzienny wysiłek okazał się kompletnie bezowocny, a teraz w dodatku był zmuszony użerać się z zakałą swego żywota, tylko po to, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń na bankiecie zapoznawczym. Doprawdy, te wszystkie normy społeczne były całkowicie bezsensowne. Czemu wymagano, aby pojawiano się na takich wydarzeniach z osobą towarzyszącą? Zwłaszcza taką, z którą wiązały się bezwartościowe sentymenty? Sentymenty połączone z kobietami były zaś mieszanką tak wybuchową, że nawet on wzdrygał się na samą myśl o nich. Tym bardziej w bezpośrednim związku z jego osobą.

Stanąwszy przed drzwiami do swej kabiny poprawił kołnierz i bez pukania wparował do pokoju. Zyskanie przewagi nad Amerykanką na samym początku było jego jedyną nadzieją na uniknięcie wyżymającego mózg marudzenia. Miał zamiar uzyskać ją choćby przez rozpęd, różnicę wzrostu i niepokojący wygląd.

\- Ubierz się w czarną sukienkę z gorsetem i ogarnij się. Za dwadzieścia minut musimy wyj…

Zamilkł w pół słowa, widząc czarne glany leżące za łóżkiem. Jednak to nie one, a ciało je wypełniające było powodem ciszy. W gwoli jasności było ono nieruchome.

\- Norton? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że to kolejny z jej durnych dowcipów. - Przestań się wygłupiać i…

Ponownie przerwał, kiedy podszedł na tyle blisko, by zobaczyć co jest za łóżkiem. Amerykanka leżała twarzą do ziemi w czerwonej kałuży i uparcie odmawiała bycia żywą przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Sherlock wiedział jednak, że nie należy wierzyć pierwszemu rzutowi oka i podszedł bliżej uważając, aby w razie czego nie zatrzeć śladów. Czy ona nawet umrzeć musiała w najmniej odpowiednim momencie? Jakby nie mogła poczekać, żeby wkurzyć mordercę za kilka godzin już po skończeniu bankietu zapoznawczego.

Ostrożnie ukląkł przy zwłokach, a jego nozdrzy doleciał zapach sfermentowanych owoców. Szybko złapał ją i przekręcił na bok. Ta zidiociała baba przytulała pustą butelkę wina i miała przy tym czelność się uśmiechać!

\- Norton! - ryknął. Jego ryk pozostał jednak bez odpowiedzi.

Detektyw nie miał zamiaru zdzierać sobie przez nią gardła. Wstał i podszedł do lodówki, po czym wrócił ze szklanką wody, której zawartość natychmiast wylądowała na domniemanych zwłokach, przez co te niemal od razu poderwały się na równe nogi.

\- Co, do diabła?! - wrzasnęła totalnie zdezorientowana Sophie. Nie było to jednak najlepszym pomysłem, bo poskutkowało przesunięciem się zawartości jej żołądka ku górze.

\- Uszykuj się. Niedługo musimy wyjść - oznajmił detektyw grzebiąc w jej walizce w poszukiwaniu czegoś bliżej nieokreślonego.

\- Sprecyzuj „niedługo" - poprosiła łapiąc się za głowę, czym zyskała sobie zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Żadnych oszczerstw, pretensji ani uszczypliwych komentarz? Jesteś bardzie pijana niż podejrzewałem.

\- Postanowiłam, że będę się dobrze bawić. Ty sobie ganiaj te potwory i rozwikłuj tajemnice, jeśli chcesz. Ja tymczasem będę pławić się w luksusach. A teraz daj mi to - wyrwała mu z rąk czarną sukienkę i zamknęła się w łazience, pozostawiając detektywa z przemożnym wrażeniem, że odzyskanie karty kredytowej nie przyjdzie mu łatwo.

* * *

\- Następnym razem wybierz coś mniej swędzącego - warknęła próbując nie zdrapać się do kości. Czemu Holmes przy całym swym geniuszu nie mógł wyjść ponad męską przeciętność i pomyśleć, iż koronka choć piękna, bywa przeważnie strasznie drażniąca?

\- Spodziewasz się, że będzie następny raz?

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie spodziewałam się nawet pierwszego - sfrustrowana dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie, którymi wcześniej z wielką werwą drapała się po udach. Nie robiła tego zbyt dyskretnie przez co musiała znosić wzrok starszej pary idącej z boku, która głośno zastanawiała się jaka wstydliwa choroba może wywoływać tak nieprzyjemne objawy.

\- Niestety było to konieczne. Nie mógłbym pokazać się z tobą, gdybyś wyglądała jak zwykle. Zwłaszcza, że siedzimy przy stoliku z Lordem Levisem z departamentu stanu, Maxwellem Corneyem szefem największego w kraju banku krwi i z Margaret Thatcher.

Sophie przestała się drapać.

\- Siedzimy przy stole z Żelazną Damą?!

\- Co? Nie bądź śmieszna - oburzył się. - To tylko zbieżność nazwisk. Co miałaby tu robić była premier? Nasza Margaret to żona potentata kleików dla dzieci, której kochanek jest przewodniczącym londyńskiego fanklubu horrorów.

\- Sprawdzałeś ich wszystkich na facebook'u?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie czytam gazety. Z resztą to drogi rejs. Większość pasażerów można wygooglać jeśli zna się ich personalia, ale mi wystarczy dedukcja.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. Musiała przestać to robić, bo w towarzystwie Sherlocka przewracała je tak często, że któregoś razu nie będzie mogła wywrócić ich z powrotem.

\- Ty i ta twoja dedukcja zwyczajnie…

Sherlock nie dowiedział się co robi on i jego dedukcja, bo właśnie w tej chwili dziewczynę zamurowało. Czuła się jakby właśnie weszła na plan zdjęciowy Titanica. Iście barokowa sala bankietowa, której każdy kąt zajmował marmur, dąb, kryształ lub złoto zapierała dech w piersiach. Światło z ogromnych kandelabrów odbijało się w wszechobecnych lustrach i ogromnym akwarium, którego nie powstydziłoby się żadne oceanarium. Wszystko to doprawione było delikatnym jazzem granym przez orkiestrę we frakach i wręcz przestrojonymi neogotyckimi gośćmi. Sophie niepewnie dotknęła sznurka pereł po babci przystrajającego jej szyję. W porównaniu do biżuterii innych kobiet wyglądały jakby ostrygi, które je wyprodukowały były ubogimi krewnymi całej reszty morskich skorupiaków.

Z gorączkowego rozmyślania nad pytaniem „co ja tutaj, do cholery, robię?" wyrwała ją dłoń Holmesa, którą objął ją w pasie.

\- Uśmiechaj się - polecił szeptem, sam wyszczerzając się do wszystkich wokół jak totalny idiota. - I pamiętaj. Poznaliśmy się pół roku temu, kiedy konsultowałaś do serialu w Scotland Yardzie wygląd zwłok po kilkutygodniowym rozkładzie. Mój geniusz zwalił cię z nóg i wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Jesteśmy po ślubie od dwóch miesięcy. Była to rodzinna, cicha uroczystość w Szkocji. Nie ujawniamy się przez moją pracę. Wszystko jasne?

Sophie niczym ryba na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta. Kiedy w końcu doprowadziła się do stanu używalności i chciała na niego nawrzeszczeć, została bezceremonialnie posadzona na krześle.

\- Witam państwa. Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a ta urocza istota, to moja żona Sophie. Niezwykle miło nam państwa poznać.

Norton czując na ramieniu rękę Sherlocka, którą delikatnie gładził jej skórę, wiedziała, że jest na takim rauszu, że ma zwidy. Nie było możliwości, aby ten idiota mógł być tak uroczy, nawet na niby! Syknęła, czując ból w kostce. Czy on właśnie ją kopnął? Po kiego… dopiero w tym momencie zorientowała się, że starszy blady mężczyzna, niepokojąco przypominający bezwłosą świnkę morską, pocałował ją w rękę.

\- Niezmiernie miło mi poznać - wybełkotała, nie wiedząc czy ma się do niego uśmiechnąć, czy uciec na drugi koniec sali. Na ostatie rozwiązanie wskazywał wzrok siedzącej za mężczyzną damy, która z kolei wyglądała niczym wyleniały pawian.

Reszta towarzystwa przypominała bociana, morsa, stary fotel i… Sophie nie mogła zdecydować czy imienniczka byłej premier wyglądała bardziej jak purchawka, czy biała glizda, którymi z takim umiłowaniem zajadał się Bear Grylls. Dziewczyna starała się jednak nie zwracać na nich zbytniej uwagi, próbując nie zadławić się, doświadczając odmienionej wersji Sherlocka. Życzliwego i uprzejmego mogła znieść, ale gdy na pokaz objął ją i pocałował skroń, opowiadając o ich spotkaniu, miała ochotę wbić mu widelec w oko. Swoją drogą nie wiedziała, co byłoby bardziej interesującą romantyczną anegdotą. Spotkanie oczu i braterstwo dusz zawiązane w kostnicy nad nadgniłym trupem, czy bomba i ganianie za sobą z siekierą?

Na tak przyjemnych rozważaniach minęła jej przemowa kapitana i przystawki. Wszystko szło zgrabnie, póki nie podano głównego dania. Na widok pieczeni jagnięcej w towarzystwie czegoś, co niepokojąco przypominało białe glizdy zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Holmes musiał to chyba zauważyć, bo wziął ją pod rękę i zabrał od stolika. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, przynajmniej póki nie zboczyli z kursu do łazienki w stronę parkietu.

\- Holmes, zaraz się porzygam - wysyczała, starając się mu wyrwać.

\- Po stanie twych źrenic i tętnie sądzę, że zwrócisz nadwyżkę alkoholu dopiero za pół godziny. Ruch dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Jeśli próbujesz mi wmówić, że się o mnie troszczysz, to…

\- Nie bądź śmieszna - fuknął, wprowadzając ją między tańczące pary. - Stąd mogę niezauważenie obserwować więcej osób.

\- Oczywiście - nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo detektyw zaczął ją obracać w rytm „When a man loves a woman", przez co zrobiło jej się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.

Po dziesięciu minutach pląsania po parkiecie Sophie była niczym więcej jak szmacianą lalką, którą Holmes ciągał za sobą z kąta w kąt. Musiała przyznać, że te jego długie nogi wiedziały co robią. Był zdecydowanie lepszym tancerzem niż ona, co nie było wielkim osiągnięciem, bo praktycznie wszyscy spełniali to kryterium, ale Sherlock błyszczał na ich tle niczym Barysznikow wśród ludowego zespołu pieśni i tańca. Obrócił ją kilka razy i posadził na pobliskim krześle, które właśnie się zwolniło. Amerykanka mimo zawrotów głowy zobaczyła, jak detektyw chyłkiem podbiera tacę z drinkami i jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzi w drzwi dla personelu.

Dziewczyna zamrugała. To chyba znaczyło, że była już wolna. Cokolwiek to znaczyło młodszy z Holmesów mógł ją cmoknąć w pośladkowy większy. Zebrała się w sobie i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

* * *

Niższy pokład był pusty. Opierając się o burtę, z dala od świateł przyjęcia i ogólno panującego zgiełku, podziwiała skrzące się gwiazdy i ledwie widoczne brzegi Wielkiej Brytanii. Morska bryza delikatnie chłodziła jej twarz, a równe kołysanie przyprawiało o mdłości. Zgoła przyjemny, lecz surrealistyczny wieczór popsuło jej wyrzyganie kolacji za burtę. Nie cierpiała tego. Nie miała mocnej głowy i po choćby małej libacji zawsze lądowała z głową w kiblu udając lwa. Najgorsze było, gdy podczas wymiotów włosy, choć krótkie i tak wpadały jej do buzi. A propos włosów, to ktoś właśnie trzymał je dla niej w górze. Kiedy skończyła spodziewała się znaleźć za sobą Sherlocka, a nie młodego, chudego i wysokiego bruneta, który choć mogłoby tak wydawać się z opisu, nie był jej upierdliwym sąsiadem. Ten brunet wyglądał raczej jak anemiczny student informatyki, który żyje na kawie i słonych paluszkach, a światło spotyka jedynie w ekranie monitora. No i oczywiście jak przystało na nerda miał wielkie okulary i książkę pod pachą.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparł nieśmiało nastolatek. - Sporo osób przychodzi tu sobie ulżyć, ale zwykle jest to dużo później.

Sophie roześmiała się zażenowana. Nie ma to jak zrobić rzygające pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Wcześnie zaczęłam - po raczej nieudanej próbie rozładowania atmosfery zaległa jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwa cisza. Trzeba było szybko znaleźć nowy temat. Nagle spłynęło na nią objawienie. - To tomik Crane'a?

Chłopak podskoczył, kiedy się do niego odezwała i przyjrzał się książce jakby nie wiedząc co właściwie trzyma.

\- Tak, lubię go, choć większość uważa, że jego wiersze są makabryczne.

\- Bo są, ale to nie znaczy że są złe. Czekaj, jak to szło? „Na pustyni ujrzałem stwora, bestię nagą. Przykucnął, żarł serce trzymane na dłoni. Spytałem: Dobre, przyjacielu? Gorzkie ono, gorzkie - odpowiedział - ale mi smakuje, bo jest gorzkie…"

\- „I to serce moje" - dokończyli razem.

Chłopak roześmiał się i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że piękna, rzygająca dama będzie dla mnie recytować Crane'a w świetle księżyca.

\- Świat jest pełen niespodzianek - zgodziła się, mimowolnie widząc oczami wyobraźni Sherlocka i jego wyskoki. - Szkoda, że nie zawsze tak przyjemnych.

Sophie odwzajemniła uśmiech chłopaka. Nie był on zbyt przystojny, ale miał w sobie coś, co nie dawało go nie lubić.

\- Zaraz, czy to kły? - zapytała, zbliżając się do niego. - Wyglądają jak prawdziwe.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie są? Może jestem wampirem grasującym po statku i chcę cię ukąsić.

Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i otwarcie buchnęła śmiechem. Przypuszczała, że jego młodzieńcze hormony nie miałyby nic przeciwko, gdyby dobrał się do jej szyi, ale raczej nie w celu zjedzenia kolacji. Jej lekceważenie widocznie go jednak uraziło, bo chłopak przygryzł usta i złapał ją za rękę.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie!

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? To boli. Puszczaj, bo będę krzyczeć!

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale chłopak pomimo że anemicznie chudy, był od niej dużo silniejszy. Zrobiła więc jedno, co przychodziło jej na myśl. Dołożyła mu kolanem w krocze. Nastolatek złożył się niczym plażowy leżak, ale gdy chciała uciec złapał ją za kostkę i przewrócił.

\- Czekaj, nie uciekaj! - krzyknął, próbując zatkać jej usta, lecz Sophie wyćwiczona latami potyczek z młodszym bratem zastosowała chwyt stary jak świat. Ugryzła go w rękę.

Chłopak zawył z bólu, a ona do wtóru zaczęła drzeć się o pomoc.

\- Przestań, do diabła! - warknął, przyciskając ją do ziemi. - Mówię, że…

Sophie nie dowiedziała się co chciał powiedzieć, bo usłyszała kroki, a z nimi pojawiło się światło. Ktoś musiał ją usłyszeć. Pewnie jakiś marynarz, bo nie sądziła, aby pasażerowie nosili ze sobą latarki. Jej wybawca jednak wcale się nie liczył. To napastnik przykuł całą jej uwagę. Nic dziwnego, krzyczał i drapał się po twarzy, gdy ta się mu paliła. Pod wpływem światła blada skóra czerniała i pękała, a pod jej powierzchnią pojawiały się pęcherze. W niewyobrażalnej agonii chłopak zeskoczył z niej i uciekł, znikając w ciemności.

Nie wiadomo dlaczego Sophie ani marynarz nie pobiegli za nim. Znieruchomieli, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyli.


	16. Sprawa horroru na Tilly Briggs - 3

Podobno kac jest nieodłączną częścią życia, ktokolwiek tak powiedział powinien się cieszyć, że nie był w pobliżu Sophie, bo niechybnie skończyłby przynajmniej z jednym z jej obcasów w tyłku. Dziewczyna niechętnie musiał przyznać, że przesadziła z tym całym znieczulaniem się, zwłaszcza iż dobrze wiedziała, że jej głowa nie należy do najmocniejszych. Przeklinając się w duchu przygryzła usta i podniosła filiżankę z herbatą, starając się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać drżenie rąk, które paradoksalnie nie miało nic wspólnego z upojeniem alkoholowym. Po chwili zrezygnowała jednak z picia i odstawiła porcelanę na stół, nie mogąc zmusić się do otwarcia ust, bo niosło to ze sobą wysokie ryzyko puszczenia pawia. To także nie była wina procentów, a raczej widoku palącej się skóry i zapachu wędzonego mięsa, które nie chciały opuścić jej świadomości.

Sophie głębiej wtuliła się w koc, chcąc ukryć się przed nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami. Nawet nie chciała myśleć co stałoby się z nią, gdyby nie marynarz, który właśnie tamtędy przechodził. Ukradkiem zerknęła na rudego oficera, który już chyba po raz trzeci po cichu tłumaczył wszystko kapitanowi i panu Matildsowi, właścicielowi liniowca, którzy z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie chcieli uwierzyć, że na ich statku grasuje gość z kłami i spaloną twarzą. Sophie jęknęła słysząc zbliżające się do ambulatorium kroki. Mógł być to oczywiście lekarz - którego jak to przystało na służbę zdrowia oczywiście gdzieś wcięło, kiedy był potrzebny - ale Amerykanka zbyt wiele razy słyszała te szybkie, sprężyste i długie kroki, by pomylić je z jakimikolwiek innymi. Z resztą w tej chwili dużo bardziej przydałby się jej psychiatra z garścią psychotropów niż jakikolwiek inny specjalista.

Jakby na zawołanie drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się ukazując wysoką, posępną postać, w której oczach żarzyła się chęć mordu. Holmes rzucił okiem na wszystkich okupantów pokoju i nie tracąc więcej czasu podszedł do Sophie i uklęknął koło niej.

\- Na Boga, co ci się stało, kochanie? - spytał na tyle głośno, by inni mogli usłyszeć i przynajmniej na chwilę zostawić ich w spokoju. Sherlock ujął jej dłonie i zaczął je delikatnie masować, chcąc ją uspokoić. Czułe słowa i gesty kontrastowały z nienawistnym spojrzeniem, którego nikt prócz Sophie nie mógł zobaczyć.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i pochyliła się do przodu.

\- Gdzieś ty był, do jasnej cholery? - wysyczała szeptem.

\- Prawie udało mi się wejść do maszynowni, kiedy usłyszałem w interkomie, że jestem pilnie proszony do ambulatorium. Udałem się tu mając nadzieję poprawić sobie humor wieścią, że w stanie wskazującym wypadłaś za burtę i przez resztę rejsu będę miał cię z głowy. Jak widać moje nadzieje okazały się płonne - skwitował zawiedzony. - Czy chociaż raz mogłabyś nie przeszkadzać mi w prowadzeniu śledztwa bezustannym prezentowaniem typowego dla twych rodaków braku mózgu?

Sophie ścisnęła ręce detektywa chcąc zadać mu chociaż trochę bólu, bo niestety podczas swej tyrady język nie zawiązał mu się na supeł i nie ugrzązł w gardle. Czasami zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, by ktoś mówił tak szybko i był jednocześnie w stanie oddychać.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, że miałam czelność zostać zaatakowana przez wampira.

\- Było trzeba nie błąkać się niewiadomo gdzie na statku pełnym nietrzeźwych, niewyżytych seksualnie gotów.

\- Było trzeba wcześniej powiedzieć mi, że zostaliśmy małżeństwem, a nie postawić mnie przed faktem dokonanym - wymamrotała z dziką furią, przepychając własnym czołem jego pustą głowę do tyłu. - Do czegoś takiego przeważnie potrzebna jest zgoda dwóch zainteresowanych stron.

\- Przecież to tylko przykrywka. Z resztę gdybym wtajemniczył cię w szczegóły nie zgodziłabyś się - skontrował, i odepchnął ją czołem na wyjściową pozycję. Poczym odsunął się, nie chcąc zarazić się jej idiotyzmem.

\- No właśnie. Nie zgodziłabym się, a co za tym idzie nie doznałabym szoku, nie spiła w trupa, nie poszła zaczerpnąć powietrza i nie została zaatakowana przez siłę nieczystą!

\- Możesz w końcu przestać przesadzać? Jestem pewien, że…

Sophie złapała jego twarz i przysunęła tak blisko do swojej, że tym razem niemal stykali się nosami.

\- Nie kapujesz. To był prawdziwy wampir, z prawdziwymi kłami i całą resztą.

Holmes jedynie zmarszczył brwi. Do tej pory zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że Norton nie bacząc na cokolwiek przerywała mu, kiedy tylko jej się podobało. Co samo w sobie było oczywiście nie do wybaczenia, ale do tej pory jej pretensje były przynajmniej po części uzasadnione.

\- Ilość alkoholu w twoim krwioobiegu mogła spowodować…

\- Gęba mu się zjarała - to wyraźnie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Co proszę?

\- Skóra na twarzy zaczęła mu się palić pod wpływem światła.

Sherlock jeśli to możliwe jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając z bliska niczym wyleniała sowa i to taka w kiepskim nastroju. Lustrował ją przez chwilę i najwyraźniej doszedłszy do jakiegoś wniosku wstał i udał się w stronę elegancko ubranych ludzi, którzy otwarcie przyglądali się niecodziennej parze, która zdawała się szepcąc namiętnie kłócić, bądź też prowadzić raczej niecodzienną grę wstępną. Wszystko zależało od interpretacji.

Przyglądając się jak Sherlock udaje zatroskanego męża Sophie nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, płakać, czy wściekać. Najchętniej zrobiłaby wszystkie trzy rzeczy na raz. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej życie jeszcze kiedyś wróci do normalności, bo póki co normalność była towarem raczej deficytowym. Wiedziała, że znajomość z Holmesem grozi zaznajomieniem z kryminalnym półświatkiem, ale nie przypuszczała, że także z tym nadprzyrodzonym. Z drugiej strony w samym detektywie było coś diabolicznego, w końcu nikt nie mógł być taki, taki, no z braku lepszego słowa nazwijmy to sherlockowaty bez podpisania cyrografu.

Rozmyślanie przerwał jej cień, który zawisł nad nią niczym kat nad dobrą duszą. Holmes wyglądał na tak zatroskanego jej osobą, że gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, to uznałaby, że wcześniej przyłożył sobie w głowę. Ujął ją za ręce i postawił na nogi, po czym objął ją ramieniem.

\- Lepiej chodźmy, kochanie. Musisz odpocząć, powinnaś się położyć.

Sophie przewróciła oczami. Sherlock uwielbiał się popisywać, nieważne czy czułym sercem przed obcymi, czy grą aktorską przed nią. Kiedy tylko wyszli z kabiny przedstawienie się skończyło i Norton musiała zdać się na siłę własnych nóg. Detektyw widząc jej chwiejne kroki tylko prychnął.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak paralityk. Nie odniosłaś żadnych poważnych obrażeń.

\- Ale za to przeżyłam traumę! - uspokoiła się nieco zauważywszy, że kierowanie gniewu na Holmesa dość istotnie poprawiało jej samopoczucie. - Tak na poważnie, to jak myślisz, co to było?

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie była sztuczka?

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale to było stu procentowo prawdziwe. On nie był ode mnie dalej niż pół metra. Czegoś takiego nie da się sfingować - widząc jego zadumanie nie mogła powstrzymać jednej natrętnej myśli. - Sądzisz, że to był prawdziwy wampir?

\- Gdy wykluczysz niemożliwe, to co zostaje musi być prawdą.

Sophie niemal zjechała po ścianie słysząc jego słowa. Sherlock niespodziewanie złapał ją i przytrzymał w miejscu.

\- Ale podejrzewam, że dzieje się tu coś więcej. Choć, pokażesz mi gdzie dokładnie natknęłaś się na tego potwora.

Dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet zaprotestować nim Sherlock nie pociągnął jej za sobą. Ostatnio czuła się w jego towarzystwie niczym szmaciana lalka, którą jakiś rozkapryszony bachor miota na wszystkie strony. Gdy zeszli na niższy pokład Sophie instynktownie przycisnęła się do niego na tyle mocno, że zasłużyła sobie na jedno z jego bardziej złowrogich spojrzeń, które zdawało się mówić: „Co ty, do cholery wyprawiasz?" Norton odwzajemniła mu się jednym z tych znaczących: „To wszystko przez ciebie, więc zamknij się i nawet nie próbuj narzekać."

Puściła go dopiero, gdy przykucnął, żeby dokładnie obejrzeć miejsce zdarzenia.

\- Skąd dokładnie nadszedł McAvoy?

Sophie podskoczyła słysząc niespodziewanie jego głos, który przerwał panującą ciszę.

\- McAvoy? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Porucznik, który ci pomógł.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chyba ze strony głównego pokładu, ale nie jestem pewna.

Sherlock przyłożył na moment dłonie do ust, co było oznaką toczącej się w jego mózgu burzy, poczym bez słowa wyjaśnienia znów pociągnął ją za sobą.

* * *

 

Sophie nigdy wcześniej nie była w kasynie. Jej dziadek był uzależnionym hazardzistą i matka wydziedziczyłaby ją, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jej córka postawiła nogę w podobnym przybytku zgorszenia i rozpusty. Dobrze więc, że nie miała zamiaru jej o tym wspominać. Grać jednak też nie zamierzała, bo nigdy nie udało jej się wygrać choćby w remika, zawsze kończąc z kretesem, a co gorsza z pustymi kieszeniami. W gwoli ścisłości teraz także skończyła z pustym portfelem, bo choć nie grała, całą gotówkę oddała Sherlockowi, który domagał się kapitału na potrzeby śledztwa. Mogła oddać mu jego kartę kredytową, ale wtedy nigdy by już jej nie odzyskała, a niepozorny plastikowy kartonik dawał jej dziwne poczucie władzy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że pożyczka udzielona Holmesowi miała bardzo wysoką stopę procentową.

Popijając wodę przyglądała się detektywowi lawirującemu wśród stołów do gry, wzbudzając przy każdym, przy którym się zatrzymał niemały popłoch wśród pozostałych graczy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak brunet to robił, ale w przeciągu pół godziny potroił swój kapitał. Nie wiedziała również dlaczego ją to dziwiło, bo w końcu był to stwór piekielny albo chociaż podpisał z takowym pakt. Sophie była ciekawa czy Sherlock od dziecka był tak nawiedzony, czy też rozwinęło się to w nim z czasem. Choćby niewiadomo jak się starała nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie mniejszych wersji jego ani Croftiego, młodzi Holmesowie byli sprzeczni z prawami natury. Kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki telefon z utęsknieniem wpatrując się w nieistniejącą kreskę zasięgu. Czego nie dałaby, aby móc zadzwonić do starszego z genialnych braci i zapytać się czy rząd nie wie przypadkiem o nadprzyrodzonych zjawiskach, które zamiata pod dywan przed opinią publiczną. Niestety, jedyną opcją na kontakt z lądem była łączność satelitarna, a ta nie była dostępna pasażerom prócz nagłych wypadków, a zważywszy, że kapitan już miał ją za wariatkę szanse na aprobatę z jego strony były dość nikłe.

\- Oni oszukują - oznajmił jej do ucha detektyw, który niewiadomo skąd zjawił się tuż koło niej, przyprawiając ją o atak paniki i zachłyśnięcie się wodą.

\- Nie skradaj się tak do mnie z łaski swojej. Chcesz żebym dostała zawału?

Widząc drwiący uśmiech jakim ją obdarował Sophie stwierdziła, że brunet zapewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko. Wolała jednak nie zagłębiać się dłużej w bezsensowne słowne potyczki i zmienić temat.

\- Kto oszukuje? - zapytała z rezygnacją, przygotowując się na nadchodzący popis.

\- Prócz kilku idiotów, którzy próbują, i to wyjątkowo nieudolnie, przechytrzyć kasyno, jedyny warty uwagi przekręt ma miejsce przy stole do black jacka po prawej.

Sophie dyskretnie zerknęła na stół dla bardziej nadzianych pasażerów, gdzie wejście zaczynało się od tysiąca funtów. Siedziało przy nim trzech facetów, którym śliczna, piegowata krupierka rozdawała karty, Amerykanka nie zauważyła jednak niczego podejrzanego. Sherlock widocznie tego nawet od niej nie oczekiwał, bo zaczął wyjaśniać.

\- Dziewczyna pokazuje gościowi w zielonej koszuli zakrytą kartę albo rozdaje te ze spodu zachowując pierwszą dla niego. To wyjątkowo intratny rodzinny interes.

\- Rodzinny? Myślałam, że kasyna nieźle przetrzepują życie pracowników, aby zapobiec takim akcjom.

\- To dalsi kuzyni. Stawiam na pokrewieństwo najbliżej w trzecim pokoleniu, ale nie dalej niż w piątym, wskazują na to złote plamki na tęczówkach. Jednak nie to miałem na myśli mówiąc o rodzinie. Krzyż celtycki wytatuowany na jego karku wskazuje na przynależność do irlandzkiego gangu, który nieźle daje się we znaki policji w Walii, a krupierka ma nieźle ukryty, ale jednak słyszalny dla wprawionego ucha irlandzki akcent. Wątpię by był to przypadek.

Sophie nie wiedziała co może mieć wspólnego irlandzka mafia z Draculą piratem, ale to Holmes był tu szalonym geniuszem, nie ona.

\- Zatem jak mamy zbadać ten trop? W życiu nie grałam w black jacka, a poderwać go raczej nie dam rady, bo przy tej piegusce wyglądam jak ostatni wypłosz.

Detektyw słysząc ją jedynie prychnął niczym pies tropiący, który nawąchał się tabaki.

\- Nie ma żadnego „my". Ja się tym zajmę, a ty zrób coś produktywnego. Na przykład spróbuj rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, najlepiej na dobre.

Kobieta zapowietrzyła się i nie myśląc wiele odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim tempem ruszyła przed siebie. Nie wiedziała dokąd idzie, ważne było jedynie oddalenie się od tego nadętego bufona. Czasami zdarzały się momenty, w których sądziła, że zaczynają się dogadywać, szczerze powiedziawszy nawet by się z tego cieszyła, ale Holmes zdawał się ją nienawidzić dla zasady. Czemu inaczej nieustannie byłby takim niebosiężnym palantem? Jeśli jej nie lubił, to nie mógł chociaż się z tym jakoś kryć, a nie być subtelny niczym publiczny nocnik? Miała tego dość. Musiała skontaktować się z Mycroftem, jeśli nie w sprawie spisku mrocznych sił, to chociaż aby poskarżyć się na jego młodszego brata.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej potrzeby niebo zesłało jej masę rudych włosów, która mogła należeć tylko do jednego marynarza, który podobnie jak ona widział nadprzyrodzone dziwo. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, iż ruda głowa wraz ze swym właścicielem oddalała się dość szybko ku górnemu pokładowi.

Sophie pobiegła za mężczyzną, który kilkakrotnie o mało nie znikł jej w tłumie. Na szczęście udało jej się śledzić go aż do piętra, na którym chyba nie powinna być. Wszystko było tu jeszcze bardziej złote, eleganckie i nieprzyzwoicie drogie niż na reszcie statku. Co, jakby ujął to Sherlock, prowadziło do raczej elementarnych wniosków; Norton wpakowała się na prywatne piętro Matildsów. Cóż, przynajmniej tu na bank mieli gdzieś telefon satelitarny.

Dziewczyna poprawiła włosy w lusterku, by w razie czego móc zgrywać zagubioną słodką idiotkę. Nie powinna tego jednak robić, bo z ubolewaniem odkryła, że wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż przypuszczała. Nawet jej perły zdawały się skurczyć, aby nie odstawać od reszty karykaturalnego wizerunku, który zdawał się nienaturalnie wykrzywić, gdy próbowała powstrzymać nachodzący ją przypływ szału.

Zacisnęła pięści i weszła w pierwsze z brzegu drzwi. Po przetrząśnięciu kilku pokoi, w których nie natknęła się na żywą duszę (w zaistniałych okolicznościach należy wspomnieć, że na martwą także nie) udało jej się znaleźć telefon. Dziewczyna ucałowała słuchawkę i wykręciła numer starszego z Holmesów, który w razie czego pamiętała lepiej niż swój własny.

Mycroft odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, Sophie? - zapytał swym zwykłym sztucznie życzliwym tonem.

Dobrze, że wcześniej już usiadła, bo teraz klapnęłaby nawet na podłogę.

\- A ty skąd żeś wiedział, że to ja?

\- Bardzo niewiele osób na świecie może pozyskać ten numer, jeszcze mniej go zna, a z nich ty jesteś jedyną na Tilly Briggs skłonną go wykręcić - wyjaśnił łaskawie, gdy w tle słychać było przerzucanie stron gazety. - Jakie braki w charakterze mojego kochanego brata chcesz przedyskutować? Chociaż najpierw pozwól mi wyrazić swe ubolewanie nad faktem, iż nie zostałem zaproszony na wasz ślub. Powinnaś się wstydzić, pani Holmes.

\- Ugryź się, Crofti - wysyczała, opluwając przy tym słuchawkę. - I właściwie to chcę przedyskutować nieobecność jakiegokolwiek charakteru u twego brata.

Starszy z Holmesów na marne próbował ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Czyś ty właśnie zachichotał? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Croftim? Zapewniam cię, że jakimkolwiek klonem byś nie był, to imitowanie Holmesów jest niemożliwe. Ich nie da się podrobić.

\- Dziękuję, panno Norton, za wiarę w moją nietuzinkowość, ale teraz już na poważnie w czym mogę służyć? Mam do załatwienia kilka innych pilnych spraw i byłbym wdzięczny za zwięzłość.

Sophie wzięła głęboki oddech i wycedziła do słuchawki coś, co bała się powiedzieć personifikacji brytyjskiego rządu w obawie przed reperkusjami, bądź wzięciem za kompletnego świra.

\- Czyukrywacieistnienienaprzyrodzonychsił? Główniechodzimiowampiry.

W słuchawce zaległa cisza, w której Mycroft zapewne starał się wpasować odstępy pomiędzy wyrazami w jej słowotoku.

\- Obawiam się, że nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnych siłach nadprzyrodzonych, także wampirzych. Jeśli mogę jednak spytać, panno Norton - przez chwilę dało się wyłapać w jego głosie wahanie. - Ile dziś wypiłaś?

Kobieta pogładziła się po twarzy. Gdyby nie zeznania McAvoy'a pewnie także myślałaby, że miała pijackie zwidy. Wyjaśniła wszystko Mycroftowi mając nadzieję, że w swej mądrości znajdzie jakieś prawdopodobne rozwiązanie zagadki.

-… i wtedy skóra zaczęła mu się przypalać. Najpierw momentalnie wyschła, pofałdowała się i zaczęła skwierczeć, aż pojawiły się burchle i zapachniało spalenizną. Kojarzysz tego nazistę w Indianie Jonsie? Ten sfajczył się bardzo podobnie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale jeśli idzie o zaistniałą sytuację to istnieje kilka możliwości…

\- A konkluzją wszystkich jest to, że mi odbiło - przerwała mu. - Nawet teraz czuję ten smród. Do końca życia będzie mnie pewnie prześladować. Najgorsze jest to, że nigdy już nie będę mogła obejrzeć „Poszukiwaczy zaginionej arki" bez dostania ataku paniki!

Aby to zilustrować na odległość wyjątkowo głośno wciągnęła powietrze nosem, po czym się skrzywiła. Naprawdę czuła smród spalenizny. Podskoczyła na równe nogi i szybko rozejrzała się wokół. Wedle prawa narracji wszechświata jej znajomy wampir powinien czaić się teraz w jakimś ciemnym kącie. Prawo narracji miało ją najwyraźniej gdzieś, bo to McAvoy stał w drzwiach i absolutnie się nie czaił, co jednak nie zmieniło faktu, że dziewczyna rozdarła się i nim zdążyła pomyśleć rozłączyła się.

\- Pani Holmes, co pani tu robi? Pasażerowie nie mają tu wstępu.

Sophie uśmiechnęła się jak idiotka, którą obecnie rzeczywiście była i starała się wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę, ale z ust wydobył jej się tylko niekontrolowany bełkot.

\- Dobrze się pani czuje? Nie powinna być tu pani sama, gdzie jest pan Holmes?

Na wspomnienie Sherlocka spłynęło na nią objawienie poganiane nieopanowaną złością.

\- Pan Holmes to cham i idiota, który pewnie pindrzy się teraz do ślicznej blondynki w kasynie, a ja… cóż, chciałam podziękować - dokończyła znacznie spokojniej. Była to z resztą prawda. Nawet nie chciała myśleć co mogłoby się z nią stać, gdyby nie jego interwencja.

\- To nie jest konieczne - zapewnił ją mężczyzna z zażenowaniem drapiąc się po karku. - Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Właściwie to nawet nie wiem co widziałe…

Złowróżbne trzeszczenie drewnianej podłogi przerwało mu i wprawiło oboje w stan przedzawałowy.

\- Powinniśmy stąd iść.

Norton zgodziła się z nim bez słowa i wyszeregowała się na przód, nie dbając nawet o to, że nie wiedziała w którą stronę powinna skręcić. Dzięki wskazówkom McAvoya udało się im dotrzeć do schodów nie gubiąc się po drodze pięćset razy, niemniej jednak przez cały czas Sophie miała wrażenie, że śledzi ich złowrogi, mefistofeliczny wzrok kryjący się gdzieś pomiędzy tu i teraz, a strefą mroku. Czuła na karku zimny oddech podążającej za nimi grozy, która tylko czekała na jedną chwilę nieuwagi, fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, gdy tętno umiarkuje się, a ręce przestaną drżeć. Białe kły błysną w cieniu zanim zatopią się w… Sophie rozdarła się jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, gdy duża koścista dłoń zawinęła się wkoło jej ramienia i pociągnęła w bok. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała kogo i w co uderza. Okładała równo wszystko co wpadło jej pod ręce postanowiwszy nie zejść z tego świata bez walki. Jej furiacki styl walki zdawał się odnieść jednak nieoczekiwany, ale nader miły efekt, bo jej agresor wycofał się na tyle daleko, że mogła dobrze się mu przyjrzeć i ponownie zacząć oddychać.

Horror w jej oczach zastąpiła euforia, bo wampir okazał się być znajomym detektywem, który trzymał się za obficie krwawiący nochal.

\- Prawie złamałaś mi nos! - ton Sherlocka wskazywał, że wampir chwilowo byłby jej dużo bardziej przyjazny.

\- Ja… - samozadowolenie ustąpiło miejsca żalowi. - O mój Boże, przepraszam cię. To było niechcący, naprawdę!

Holmes chciał powiedzieć co myśli o jej przeprosinach, ale widząc wbitego w miejsce, ogłupiałego marynarza schował język za zębami. Musiał pamiętać, że był kochającym, chociaż w tej chwili cholernie wkurzonym mężem. Teraz, to już zupełnie nie rozumiał tych wszystkich romantycznych sentymentów. Kobiety były niebezpieczne dla otoczenia, nieważne jak wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami się na człowieka patrzyły! Detektyw pomacał delikatnie po nasadzie nosa, sprawdzając czy nie jest złamany. Już widział jak Mycroft szydził z niego tym swoim aroganckim, wielkopańskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Nic się nie stało. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest - wysyczał, starając się nie poruszać szczęką.

Sophie pomogła mu wstać, zadowolona, że nie wybuchł jej w twarz niczym mina przeciwpiechotna, nawet jeśli była to tylko gra w celu zachowania pozorów.

\- Nic nie mów. Musimy cię zabrać do ambulatorium i opatrzyć. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam - ledwo zdążyła nabrać powietrza bełkocząc bez zastanowienia z prędkością światła. - Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, że to możesz być ty. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz mnie szukać, chciałam tylko…

\- Wiem - przerwał jej, przytykając do nosa podaną mu przez Sophie chusteczkę. - Mycroft zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że niespodziewanie rozłączyłaś się z krzykiem. Myślał, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Dziewczyna rozdziawiła usta z niedowierzania.

\- Croft się o mnie martwił? I jak to zadzwonił? Jesteśmy na środku cholernego morza!

\- Bynajmniej się o ciebie nie martwił, raczej o twoją ambasadę. Jak wszystko inne, co amerykańskie i ta pozbawiona jest zdrowego rozsądku - syknął dotknąwszy wyjątkowo bolesnego miejsca. - Najwidoczniej kazał przestawić satelitę, by statek był w zasięgu. To dla niego nic specjalnego.

Sophie uśmiechnęła się w duchu, biorąc go pod rękę. Nie ważne co mówił Sherlock. Jak dla niej przestawienie satelity i gnanie na ratunek po nawiedzonym statku, to nie byle co. Może Holmesowie mieli jednak ludzkie dusze, choć na co dzień zakopane pod metrami grubiaństwa, sarkazmu i uszczypliwości.

 


	17. Sprawa horroru na Tilly Briggs - 4

Sherlock zastanawiał się jakaż to ciemnota umysłowa napadła go, by z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli nakładać sobie jarzmo na kark oraz kajdany na ręce i nogi, które teraz wlekły się za nim wydając jazgot nieziemski niemal nieustannie. Mycrofta musiał znosić, bo była to jedna z tych istot, które świat narzuca na ludzi, nie bacząc na ich poglądy i upodobania - znaczy rodzinę. Sophie była zupełnie inną parą kaloszy.

Od samego początku, gdy tylko zauważył, że jego brat odnosi się do tej kobiecej manifestacji szatana z nietypowym dla Holmesów sentymentem, powinien wiedzieć, że będzie to katalizator jego osobistego piekła. Od pierwszego dnia Amerykanka wniosła w jego życie chaos, którego nie mógł ogarnąć nawet jego genialny umysł i do dziś dnia jej obecność jątrzyła się niczym czyrak na jego codzienności. Detektyw musiał przeprowadzić niemałą batalię między swym rozsądkiem, a osobistymi odczuciami, nim zdecydował się włączyć Norton w śledztwo, pomimo iż osoba trzecia była niezbędna. O zgrozo okazało się, że jego nawiedzona sąsiadka i tak była lepszym wyborem niż Molly, czy Graham. Towarzystwa pierwszej z opcji nie zniósłby dłużej niż przez sześćdziesiąt dwie minuty, nie mówiąc, że potem musiałby ją utopić, aby się jej pozbyć, a inspektor wyskoczyłby za burtę, kiedy tylko dowiedziałby się, jaki to rejs go czeka. I tak oto Sherlock został skazany ma Sophie.

Brunet dotknął ostrożnie oklejonego nosa, który spuchł obficie i wyglądał teraz niczym wyjątkowo dorodny kartofel. A wszystko to przez babę. Przez babę dzieje się wszystko co na tym świecie złe i upierdliwe. Wygnanie z raju, wojna trojańska, tyfus na początku XX wieku w USA. Sherlock był pewny, że Hitler był taki mściwy, bo kiedyś jakiś Żyd odbił mu dziewczynę. Jego własne, osobiste nieszczęście truchtało za nim poprzez labirynt wąskich korytarzy pod pokładem, podskakując na każdy niespodziewany dźwięk. Gdyby tylko tak głośno przy tym nie oddychała prawie mógłby ją znieść.

Po tym jak Sophie zawlokła go do ambulatorium, gdzie opatrzono mu nos, detektyw zmusił ją, by towarzyszyła mu podczas śledztwa i to wręcz nieustannie z wyjątkiem przerw na siusiu. Jeden telefon od „zatroskanego" Mycrofta, to o jeden za dużo. Sherlock wiedział, że tekst o „braku umiejętności upilnowania jednej małej Amerykanki" miał mu wjechać na ambicję, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wjechał mu i to jak jasna cholera. Dlatego też właśnie w tym momencie brunet popatrzył się na towarzyszącą mu dziewczynę wielce wymownym wzrokiem nakazującym zamilknąć i przestać oddychać, jeśli nie na wieki, to choć na najbliższy czas.

Sherlock wiedział, że na statku dzieje się coś podejrzanego i nie sądził, żeby miało to coś wspólnego z jakimkolwiek wampirem. Była w to raczej wplątana piegowata krupierka od Black Jacka, którą właśnie śledzili, a która weszła do pomieszczenia na poziomie kotłowni, w którym prowadziła z kimś ożywioną wymianę zdań. Sama jej obecność w takim miejscu wskazywała, że była w coś zamieszana, pozostawało jednak pytanie w co.

Sophie przycisnęła się do detektywa również chcąc usłyszeć co mówią osoby w pokoju i wysunąć własne wnioski, a nie być skazaną na wysłuchiwanie jego dedukcyjnych przechwałek. Niestety nie przewidziała, że rura za którą trzymał się Holmes wcale nie była tak luksusowa i niezawodna, jak powinna być na takiej łajbie. Innymi słowy kolanko przy rurze puściło i jedyny na świecie doradczy detektyw wylądował na podłodze z dziewczyną w gotyckim gorsecie na plecach. Zdarzenie takie oczywiście nie mogło ujść uwadze krupierki i trzech towarzyszących jej drabów, którzy niemal niezwłocznie ruszyli do ataku. Ku wielkiej uldze Sophie zostawili ją póki co w spokoju, skupiając swoją uwagę na Sherlocku. Amerykanka z niedowierzaniem patrzyła jak jej chuderlawy sąsiad unika ciosów jednego draba jednocześnie posyłając drugiego na glebę pięknym prawym sierpowym. Sophie była tak zaabsorbowana, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili zauważyła trzeciego faceta, który właśnie miał przyłożyć jej w tył głowy rurką. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy szykując się na ból. Jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk metalu stykającego się z ciałem, ale wbrew wszystkiemu nic nie poczuła. Z każdą chwilą coraz mniej rozumiała. Otworzyła jedno oko, tylko po to, by już kompletnie nic nie rozumieć. Jej agresor leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze z kluczem francuskim nad głową, którą to broń obuchową dzierżyła rozdygotana blond włosa krupierka, która niby powinna stać po ciemnej stronie mocy.

\- Co do…? - Sophie nie zdołała wyrazić swego zdziwienia, bo w tym momencie poczuła na szyi coś jakby ugryzienie mrówki z czym musiała mieć coś wspólnego czerwona plama, którą zauważyła kątem oka, a co było ostatnim co zarejestrowała, bo straciła przytomność.

* * *

Sophie obudziło mlaskanie. Było to tym bardziej niespodziewane, że było to jej własne mlaskanie. Nic w tym jednak dziwnego, bo gdyby miała jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, które teraz działało na autopilocie, to nie tylko mlaskałaby, ale mieliłaby jęzorem po jamie ustnej ile by się dało, bo czuła jakby miała w niej starego trampka, i to takiego, który należał do Hulka. Dziewczyna zmusiła się, aby otworzyć jedno oko. W nikłym świetle udało jej się dostrzec leżącego nieopodal Holmesa.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock - powtórzyła mając nadzieję, że brunet nie był tak martwy jak wydawał się być. Pewnie jej słowa miały by większy efekt, gdyby jej głos nie był tak donośny jak popiskiwanie myszy. - Holmes!

Ostatnia próba była nieco głośniejsza, bo opatrunek na nosie detektywa zdawał się zmarszczyć.

\- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać, dopóki nie przestaniesz krzyczeć - wymamrotał na półżywo.

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziała, doskonale rozumiejąc jego ból. - Będę lepsza, jak tylko ogolę język.

Sherlock zdawał się dochodzić do siebie szybciej niż ona i spróbował się podnieć co poskutkowało stęknięciem i przyłożeniem głową w blaszaną podłogę.

\- Boli cię czaszka? - dziewczynie pękała ona już od samego widoku niepowodzenia detektywa.

\- Od kostek w górę - mruknął próbując ponownie się podnieść. - To co zostanie pozostawiam nauce. Tylko nie pozwól, by Molly się do mnie dobrała.

\- Nie martw się. Twoje zwłoki będą ze mną bezpieczne - Sophie nie chcąc być gorsza, również usiadła, co wywołało w jej brzuchu coś na kształt nadchodzącego tsunami. - Chyba jedno z nas powinno chuchnąć w lusterko.

\- Dobrze, ale zrób to po cichu - Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy, próbując przypomnieć sobie czemu czuje się tak paskudnie i czemu jest zamknięty w jakimś ponurym pomieszczeniu z wielkimi kajdanami przymocowanymi do ścian, zwłaszcza w takim towarzystwie. - Myślisz, że umarliśmy i trafiliśmy do lochu Mycrofta?

\- Możliwe. Czekaj, czemu Crofti miałby mieć loch?

\- Każdy ma swoje perwersje, a taka jakoś dziwnie do niego pasuje.

\- Ale dlaczego niby mnie zamknął razem z tobą? - zapiszczała zatrwożona. Jej pisk zdawał się pobudzić coś leżącego po drugiej stronie Holmesa, co zdawało się mieć człowieczy kształt. - Tej, to nie znam. Serio, nie dość, że Crofti lubi klimaty sado-maso , to jeszcze mu trójkąty w głowie?

W genialną, choć chwilowo zaćmioną głowę Sherlocka wdarła się wizja jego brata w czarnym lateksowym wdzianku z pejczem w ręku, co dość poważnie zryło mu psychikę. Nie bacząc na obolały nos przyłożył sobie w twarz kilka razy, próbując zmusić się do normalnego myślenia.

\- Ta blondynka, to krupierka z kasyna - objaśnił po chwili, gdy tylko zaczął kojarzyć fakty.

\- Żyje? - Sophie wątpiła w to i choć jak każda normalna kobieta odczuwała niejaką niechęć do przedstawicielek tej samej płci, które były dużo ładniejsze niż ona, to nie życzyła tego nikomu. No, może czasami z wyjątkiem obecnego bruneta.

-Tak, ale jest w strasznym stanie - odparł Sherlock, po tym jak doczołgał się do nieprzytomnej kobiety i zbadał jej puls.

\- Spróbujemy ją obudzić?

\- Po co? Nie potrzebna mi kolejna histeryczka. Z resztą obudzenie się nie zrobiło nam nic dobrego.

\- Wcale nie histeryzuje! - jej święte oburzenie było jednak krótkotrwałe, bo zaczęła właśnie kojarzyć co się stało, a co za tym idzie histeryzować. - Do diabła, no to po nas…

Sherlock uszczypnął Sophie, która doznawała ataku paniki i zaczęła się dusić.

\- Nie mamy czasu na twoje idiotyzmy. Trafiliśmy na szajkę przemytników, a ci zapewne zechcą się nas pozbyć, gdy tylko zabijemy do portu. Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać, a zwarzywszy, że jedyne wyjście to klapa w suficie, do której nie mamy szans dosięgnąć, nie będzie to łatwe.

Dziewczyna nie narzekała, kiedy detektyw postawił ją na nogi i zaczął dobierać się do stojącej w kącie szafy. Nie wiedziała jedynie co mogła zrobić. Sherlock nie dał się jej jednak nudzić. Bandyci zabrali im niemal wszystko, łącznie z zestawem wytrychów jaki Holmes nosił zawsze ze sobą, tak na wszelki wypadek. Polecił jej zatem sprawdzić, czy blondynka nie ma we włosach wsuwek. Jak przystało na szczęście Sophie, krupierka ich nie miała. Zostało im zatem ostatnie wyjście, obalenie szafy i modlenie się by upadek wyłamał drzwiczki. Przy masie profanacji, zgrzytów i stęknięć udało im się przewrócić masywny obiekt, który był tak ciężki, jakby zamknięta w nim była armia piechoty. Okazało się, że w środku były całe zastępy żeliwnych łańcuchów i kłódek.

Sophie jęknęła i zaczęła rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

\- Co, do ciężkiej cholery, nakłoniło mnie, by zgodzić się ci pomóc?! Przecież od samego początku wiadomo było, że skończy się to jakąś wielką katastrofą. A teraz voila! Jesteśmy zamknięci w jakiejś krypcie i do pełni szczęścia brakuje nam już tylko wampira. Nie mam pojęcia czemu irlandzka mafia szmugluje sprzęt do sado-maso na nawiedzonym statku, co szczerze powiedziawszy ni chu chu mnie nie interesuje! Co nie zmienia faktu, że to wszystko to twoja wina! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

Sherlock nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć. Właściwie, to próbował wygłuszyć jej wrzaski i w spokoju opukiwać ścianę, chcąc znaleźć słabszy punkt. Norton miała już tego wszystkiego dość. Musiała się na czymś wyżyć. Kopnęła zatem ścianę. Jedyne czego nie przewidziała, to że stopa jej w niej utknie. Jak zwykle to bywa jej wkurw totalny wywołał na twarzy detektywa szeroki uśmiech.

\- Znalazłaś słaby punkt.

\- No shit, Sherlock! Pomóż mi się stąd wydostać.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że amerykański brak ogłady na coś się jednak czasem przydaje.

Sophie nie miała mu okazji powiedzieć, gdzie może sobie wsadzić tę całą brytyjską arystokratyczną kulturę osobistą, bo Holmes złapał ją w pasie i zaczął ciągnąć. Zdwojonym wysiłkiem udało się im ją uwolnić, tworząc przy tym w ścianie małą dziurę. Sherlock nie czekając poszedł wybrać odpowiedni łańcuch, który będzie na tyle poręczny, by móc nim uderzać. Dziewczyna zaś przyklękła i przyłożyła oko do otworu, próbując zobaczyć co jest w przyległym pomieszczeniu.

\- Sherlock, tam się chyba coś rusza - zagadnęła.

\- Rusza? - zapytał, dając sobie spokój z łańcuchami, z których każdy był za ciężki, by precyzyjnie się nim posługiwać. - Sądzisz, że trzymają tam kogoś jeszcze?

\- Może to porywacze albo handlarze żywym towarem?

\- Porywacze nie potrzebowaliby tak wielkiego statku, a handlarze ludzi zaopatrują się w mniej rozwiniętych krajach. Tam trudniej ich wytropić.

Choć raz w życiu Sophie cieszyła się, że z Holmesa taka gaduła, bo gdyby sekundę wcześniej skończył swój wywód i przyłożyłby oko do otworu najpewniej by już go nie miał. W dziurze pojawiła się duża łapa zakończona ostrymi pazurami. Kobieta złapała się Holmesa jednocześnie próbując się za nim schować.

\- Nie mówcie mi, że mają tu na statku wilkołaki! - błagała niemal przez łzy.

\- Nie bądź głupia - skarcił ją mężczyzna, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku. - To wygląda jak przednie odnóże gryzonia.

\- Gryzonia?

\- Najpewniej ogromnego szczura.

Sophie wrzasnęła jak tylko kobiety to potrafią, o mało nie wchodząc mu na plecy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Przecież nie boisz się myszy.

\- Szczur to nie mysz. Zwłaszcza taki wielkości cielaka!

Zwierze pragnąc zaprezentować się swemu obiadowi w całej krasie przesadziło przez dziurę część pyska, chcąc wygryźć sobie drogę do świeżego mięska.

\- Co my teraz zrobi…? - Sophie zamilkła, kiedy z boku otworu zaczęła powstawać druga dziura, a potem trzecia. - Jest ich więcej!

\- Szczury żyją w stadach, a przewożenie pojedynczych osobników byłoby mniej opłacalne. A teraz przestań panikować i pomóż mi postawić tę szafę.

Norton nawet nie próbowała się mu odgadywać. Postawienie pustego mebla nie było aż tak trudne, ale za to władowanie na niego kobiety, która za nic nie chciała się obudzić, stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie.

\- Czemu ta idiotka wciąż śpi?! - zawarczała, próbując wciągnąć ją za ręce na szafę.

\- Wszyscy dostaliśmy taką samą dawkę anestetyku - starał się wyjaśnić, pchając przy tym dziewczynę w górę i próbując nie patrzyć jej pod spódnicę. - A ona nie dość, że jest od nas dużo lżejsza, to wątpię, by zjadła tak pokaźną kolację.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie grubą?! - kobieta nie mogła wybaczyć takiej zniewagi przez co puściła blondynkę, która pośladkami wylądowała detektywowi na twarzy w tym na poobijanym nosie. - Przepraszam.

Po okazaniu skruchy w końcu udało im się wtargać kobietę na szafę, na którą po trudach wgramolił się również Sherlock. Zrobił to niemal w ostatniej chwili, bo gigantyczny szczur wygryzł właśnie na tyle wielki otwór, że udało mu się przez niego przecisnąć.

Gdyby Sophie nie musiała wraz z brunetem trzymać nieprzytomnej kobiety pewnie sama by zemdlała. To było prawdziwe bydle, do którego zaraz dołączyły cztery podobne bydlaki. Były szare, ohydne i rozmiaru owczarka niemieckiego. Okrążyły szafę i przyglądały się im w zaciekawieniu. Dziewczyna zaczynała już mieć nadzieję, że może nie były wcale tak wredne na jakie wyglądały, póki jeden nie uderzył bokiem w szafę.

\- Na szczęście nie są głodne. Inaczej od razu by do nas wskoczyły.

\- A tak próbują nas tylko obalić! - Sophie naprawdę miała ochotę go walnąć.

\- Próbuje tylko zauważyć, że mogło być gorzej. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, że patrzymy na legendarny gatunek sumatrzańskiego szczura? Do tej pory była to jedynie legenda.

\- Jak dla mnie równie dobrze mógłby to być jebany jednorożec!

Sherlock swoim zwyczajem zignorował jej komentarz.

\- Tilly Briggs często pływa w rejsy po Indonezji. Przypuszczam, że Irlandczycy dogadali się z Holendrami, do których należała niegdyś Sumatra i transportują zwierzęta do Amsterdamu jedynie zahaczając o Londyn. Stamtąd odbierają je prywatni kolekcjonerzy.

Holmes chciał pewnie powiedzieć cos więcej, ale przerwało mu „Satisfaction" Rolling Stones'ów wydobywające się z biustu Sophie.

\- Oni nie zabrali ci telefonu?! Zaraz, skoro masz zasięg to znaczy, że zbliżamy się do portu i że jeśli nie szczury to Irlandczycy nas załatwią.

Teraz to Sophie nawet nie raczyła mu odpowiedzieć. Wyjęła ze stanika komórkę i omal się nie rozpłakała widząc numer Johna.

„Jak tam Sop…?"

\- John, nie mam czasu. Jestem z tym idiotą na rejsie zakochanych na Tilly Briggs, gdzie właśnie chcą zjeść nas gigantyczne szczury. Zadzwoń do Mycrofa i powiedz mu, że ma wezwać wojsko czy co tam ma akurat pod ręk…

Telefon wypadł Sophie z dłoni i nie dość, że roztrzaskał się o podłogę, to szczury rzuciły się na niego jak psy na szynkę. Przerośnięte gryzonie były jednak ostatnim zmartwieniem dziewczyny, bo przez otwarty w suficie właz spoglądał na nią poparzony wampir.

* * *

John Hamish Watson był lekarzem, weteranem wojny w Afganistanie i współlokatorem jedynego na świecie doradczego detektywa, który toczył otwartą wojnę z ich sąsiadką, zarabiającą na życie głownie poprzez wysadzanie najróżniejszych obiektów w powietrze. Innymi słowy John widział, słyszał i doświadczył wielu dziwnych rzeczy, ale to, że Sophie i Sherlock byli na rejsie dla zakochany przeciążyło mu system do tego stopnia, że dopiero po pięciu minutach dotarło do niego, że jego przyjaciele byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Po telefonie do Mycrofta spakowanie się zajęło mu kolejnych dziesięć minut i już po chwili był w drodze na lotnisko. Może głupio to przyznać, ale przypomniał sobie o Sarze dopiero kiedy siedział w taksówce. Gdy zadzwonił do Sophie w Nowej Zelandii była dopiero szósta rano i jego, cóż teraz to już pewnie ex-dziewczyna, smacznie jeszcze spała. Wszystko to wydarzyło się praktycznie dobę temu i teraz John siedząc już w swoim fotelu na Baker Street 221b i wpatrując się w obandażowany nos Holmesa próbował to jakoś przetrawić.

\- Czyli ten niby wampir znalazł was bo podkochiwał się w blond krupierce?

\- Tak - Sherlockowi wyraźnie nie podobało się, że został uratowany dzięki sentymentom. - Matildsowie nie chcieli ujawniać, że ich syn, który tak uwielbia morze, że mieszka na statku cierpi na wyjątkowo silny przypadek porfirii. Bali się, że stracą klientów, bo chorzy często bywają niezrównoważeni.

\- A pech chciał, że wybranka serca dziedzica fortuny była kuzynką przestępców, którzy gdy tylko wyczuli okazję wykorzystali ją w pełni.

\- Jednemu okazowi udało się raz uciec. Pogryzł kilka osób przez co dostały gorączki i innych objawów spotykanej na Sumatrze choroby tropikalnej. Bandyci nie przejęli się jednak zbytnio, bo od McAvoya, który był ordynansem chłopaka, wiedzieli, że ze względu na syna Matildsowie nie będą się w to zagłębiać.

John wziął łyk herbaty, czując schodzące z niego napięcie.

\- Ale nie wzięli pod uwagę pewnego nudzącego się detektywa i jego młodej małżonki. Właściwie mówiąc o Sophie, to gdzie ona jest? Wszystko u niej dobrze?

\- Ta kobieta jest bardziej irytująca niż Mycroft i ma uścisk niczym imadło. To taki ludzki karaluch, nawet bomba atomowa jej nie wykończy.

Watson przysunął się na brzeg krzesła i uśmiechnął się widząc zdenerwowanie Sherlocka na same jej wspomnienie.

\- Przyznaj się. Coraz bardziej ją lubisz.

\- Nigdy w życiu! - oburzył się detektyw, który jakby na samą myśl o takiej niedorzeczności został rażony piorunem. Wstał i w drodze do okna chwycił skrzypce. - Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to poszła spać.

Baker Street wypełniły dźwięki 2 walca Szostakowicza, które idealnie współgrały z krzykami zza ściany.

\- Holmes, jak śmiałeś podrzucić mi szczura?! Zatłukę cię!

* * *

**Słowo wyjaśnienie ode mnie i cioci Wikipedii:**

**Porfirie wrodzone, związane z genetycznym niedoborem enzymów biorących udział w syntezie hemu, powodują patologiczne nagromadzenie porfiryny we krwi i tkankach. Nadmiar porfiryn wywołuje rozmaite objawy chorobowe, np. zaniki naskórka wskutek nadmiernej ekspozycji na światło słoneczne, czerwonawe zabarwienie zębów i paznokci, martwicę tkanki łącznej, w tym obkurczanie dziąseł, co się wiąże z obnażeniem szyjek zębów, czasem wyjątkowo szybko rosnące i obfite owłosienie, anemię, a także alergię na allicynę, związek występujący w czosnku.**

**Symptomy choroby skłoniły niektórych naukowców, w tym biochemika Davida Dolphina do wysunięcia w r. 1985 hipotezy na temat źródeł opowieści o wampirach. David Dolphin powiązał legendarnego Drakulę z chorymi na porfirię. Teza o chorobie postaci historycznej (Wład Palownik), od której wywodzi się legenda o wampirze Drakuli, nie została jednak dotąd udokumentowana. Wrodzona porfiria erytropoetyczna, na której opisie głównie opierał się Dolphin, występuje bardzo rzadko, stąd pojawiają się wątpliwości czy na jej podstawie mogła powstać tak powszechnie występująca legenda.**

**Jednym z najbardziej znanych porfiryków był król Ludwik II Bawarski, który cierpiał na paranoję, bezsenność, światłowstręt (przed śmiercią nie opuszczał zamku) oraz depresję.**


	18. Fantasmagorie

Kupienie sejfu było pierwszą czynnością do załatwienia w poniedziałek rano. Potem zostawało już tylko podłączyć do niego system chłodzący i Sophie nie musiałaby już narażać się na palpitacje serca grzebiąc po szafkach kuchennych w mieszkaniu za ścianą. Sherlock ostatnimi czasy wydedukował bowiem, że nie miał potrzeby tracić czasu chodząc do sklepu, kiedy wystarczyło przejść przez dziurę w łazience i zaopatrzyć się we wszystko czego potrzebował w jej lodówce. Skończyło się na tym, że zabrakło jej nawet oliwek, a kto słyszał o sałatce greckiej bez oliwek?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się widząc swój słoik. Przestała się jednak uśmiechać, kiedy zobaczyła, że małe okrągłe obiekty w nim to nie oliwki, a gałki oczne. No, to najwyraźniej tyle z jej kolacji. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się chociaż znaleźć w oryginalnym stanie dżem, który także zdawał się dostać nóg i dać dyla z jej lodówki.

Komuś mogłoby się wydawać, że Sophie wykazywała w zaistniałych okolicznościach nadzwyczajny spokój, a nie typową dla niej i takich spraw wściekłość totalną. Była to prawda, ale po tym, co przeżyła wraz z Johnem i panią Hudson w ubiegłym tygodniu jej próg tolerancji dla ekscentrycznego detektywa zdawał się wywrócić o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Od zakończenia sprawy z sumatrzańskimi szczurami Sherlock niewymownie się nudził. Popadł już prawie w katatonię i to do tego stopnia, że z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli pofatygował się do domu pewnej hrabiny, gdzie Scotland Yard badał kradzież brylantowej koli. Holmes nie zdążył zamienić z inspektorem Lestradem trzech zdań, gdy stała się rzecz niewybaczalna. Anderson znalazł zgubę pod kanapą w salonie, gdzie najwyraźniej zostawiła ją goszcząca niedawno u hrabiny trzyletnia wnuczka. Wytrącony z równowagi detektyw rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nim John zdążył się zorientować. Sophie znalazła go dopiero wieczorem po powrocie z pracy. Najpierw myślała, że prowadzi kolejny niedorzeczny eksperyment, do którego leżenie w jej wannie było widocznie niezbędne. Gdy jednak nie odpowiadał na żadne jej docinki zaniepokoiła się. Okazało się, że brunet nie ignorował jej, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a naprawdę był nieprzytomny. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak się przestraszyła. Wpadła do mieszkania 221b, ale naturalnie Watsona nigdzie nie było. Dobroduszny doktor miał bowiem randkę z pewną nauczycielką z pobliskiej podstawówki, którą to oczywiście musiał zostawić w środku kolacji po telefonie Sophie.

Sherlocka przewieziono do szpitala, gdzie wyszło na jaw, że brunet najzwyczajniej w świecie naćpał się. Mycroft ukręcił spawie łeb nim ten pomyślał choćby o wychyleniu się i wyjaśnił jej i Johnowi, że swego czasu Sherlock miał poważne problemy z narkotykami, które najwyraźniej były jednym ze skuteczniejszych sposobów zajęcia jego galopujących myśli i wyciszenia emocji, gdy te groziły skrzywieniem światopoglądu młodszego z geniuszy. John został w szpitalu, podczas kiedy Sophie wróciła na Baker Street i wraz z panią Hudson przetrząsnęła wszystko w poszukiwaniu ukrytych używek. Później dostało im się za pomieszanie jego skarpet.

Kiedy Holmes odzyskał przytomność nic nie robił sobie z tyrady jaką wyłożyło mu każde z nich. Mężczyzna przy całym swym intelekcie zdawał się nie pojmować, co takiego zrobił. Jego współlokator stwierdził, że choćby niewiadomo jak się starali nie zdołają go oświecić i że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zapewnienie Sherlockowi zajęcia. Raz popełnili nawet błąd niewyobrażalny i zagrali z nim w cluedo, którego plansza po niespełna godzinie został przyczepiona nożem wojskowym do ściany.

Od tamtej pory ograniczyli się do przekonywania Sherlocka do przyjęcia jakiejś sprawy. Sophie była wówczas świadkiem iście filmowych indywiduów chcących być klientami jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta. Najpierw był łysawy gościu w skórze, przypominający Igora z Frankensteina, który oskarżał bliżej niezidentyfikowane organizacje o podmienienie prochów jego ciotki, na których znał się jak mało kto. Ze znanych horrorów akcja przeniosła się na klasykę filmów gangsterskich, gdzie trzech panów w pasiastych garniturach zaoferowało pokaźną sumę za odzyskanie pewnych plików. Były też oczywiście normalne, nudne sprawy, które zostały odrzucone nim potencjalni klienci zdołali wygodnie usiąść na krześle.

Teraz z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy i słoikiem truskawkowego dżemu w ręku Sophie natknęła się na trzech wychodzących już młodzieńców i podekscytowanego Holmesa. Dziewczyna rzuciła Johnowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Macie sprawę? - zapytała, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ich koszmar może się w końcu skończyć.

Doktor wywrócił tylko oczami.

\- Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Chłopak uważa, że kilkakrotnie był świadkiem scen z komiksu, przepraszam z powieści obrazkowej, odgrywających się w prawdziwym świecie.

\- Jakiego? - wtrąciła, rozsiadając się na fotelu, chwilowo zapominając o burczącym brzuchu i dżemie.

\- Jakiego? - John nie załapał.

\- Z jakiego komiksu. Ekranizowanie historii o super-bohaterach jest teraz modne. Między Marvelem i DC toczy się swoista wojna. Może miał szczęście i trafił na plan zdjęciowy albo na jakiś happening reklamowy?

\- KRATIDES - odpowiedział jej Sherlock, który właśnie wrócił do salonu wściekle wystukując coś na klawiaturze blackberry. - Nigdzie w internecie nie ma wzmianki o akcjach promocyjnych odpowiadających wydarzeniom opisanym przez Chrisa.

\- To niszowy komiks, więc żadne studio także by się nim nie zainteresowało. Ma banalne postacie i oklepaną fabułę.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli się pytająco na Amerykankę, która jako jedyna z nich aktualnie wiedziała o czym mówił ich klient.

\- No, co?

\- Jesteś nerdem - wybąkał niedowierzająco pod nosem Watson.

\- Wolę określenie geek, ale tak dziękuję bardzo, jestem nerdem.

-MIT - skwitował Sherlock wcale nie pod nosem i przesiadł się z klawiatury telefonu na tę od komputera.

\- I kto to mów? Twoje dysfunkcje nie dają się nawet skatalogować.

\- Jestem wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą - odparł brunet nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. - Do listy twoich wad będę musiał dodać postępującą sklerozę.

Chrzanić jego stan! Dziewczyna zamachnęła się na upierdliwą namiastkę ludzkiej istoty dżemem, ale John złapał jej rękę i wyrwał potencjalnie niebezpieczny przetwór w ostatniej chwili.

\- Sophie, prozę cię - błagał zmęczonym głosem. - Po prostu go ignoruj.

\- Ale…! - widząc jego minę głodnego spaniela cała złość z niej wyparowała. - Dobra, ale jest mu już lepiej, to niech trzyma się ode mnie z daleka.

\- Mycroft płaci ci za pilnowanie mnie - przypomniał jej detektyw, który widocznie nie był tak nieobecny myślami jak na to wyglądało.

\- W takim razie wystarczy, że będziesz w zasięgu wzroku. Albo mam lepszy pomysł. Zaprowadzą cię do weterynarza, żeby wszczepił ci nadajnik GPS. To wszystkim ułatwi życie.

John z westchnieniem usiadł na fotelu i odkręcił nakrętkę. Lubił dżem truskawkowy, a małe co nieco na pewno osłodzi mu oglądanie ich kolejnej werbalnej potyczki. Po pięciu minutach wyglądało to jednak bardziej jak monolog wkurzonej furii niż obustronna walka. Sherlock tak zaczytał się, że zdawał się kompletnie wyłączyć. Dziewczyna widząc to miała już zaopatrzyć się w poduszkę i nią zaatakować detektywa, ale niespodziewanie Holmes podskoczył na równe nogi i podszedł do okna. Chwycił skrzypce i zaczął je dostrajać.

\- Istnieją trzy wyjścia - przemówił jakby nigdy nic. - KRATIDES są prawdziwi. Chris cierpi na poważne omamy, będące skutkiem choroby psychicznej. Bądź też ktoś zrobił to, by wzbudzić zainteresowanie jego stroną o komiksach.

\- Stroną? - John choć w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka nie brał na poważnie pierwszej opcji to trzecia budziła w nim największe oburzenie. - Ten dzieciak ledwo się trzyma. Oprócz tego jednego gościa z forum nikt nie bierze go na poważnie. Nawet przyjaciele mają go za kompletnego świra. Gdybym nie widział zdjęcia tego niebieskiego profesora sam bym tak myślał.

Brunet pociągnął smyczkiem po strunach demonstrując im bardzo wysokie C.

\- John, idź jutro do sklepu z komiksami na Shaftesbury. Wypytaj się co sądzą o tym tamtejsi bywalcy i co jeszcze wiedzą. Norton pójdzie z tobą.

Sophie nie zdążyła powiedzieć, że Norton nigdzie nie pójdzie, bo ma na jutro własne plany, ale Sherlock i tak już jej nie słuchał bo zaczął grać.

\- Nie musisz… - Watson próbował ją zapewnić, że sam da sobie radę, ale kobieta przerwała mu.

\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, John. Dla ciebie to wszystko czarna magia, a ja i tak miałam zajrzeć przed pracą w tamte okolice.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tia, muszę zaopatrzyć się w sejf i to taki porządny.

\- Sejf? - Dr Watson z każdą sekundą miał coraz większe wrażenie, że jest na innej planecie.

\- Tak, sejf. Chyba, że zaczniemy korzystać z jednej kuchni - dodała i zabrawszy od Johna w połowie już pusty słoik dżemu udała się w kierunku dziury w ścianie.

* * *

John H. Watson już nie raz mówił, że widział w swym życiu wiele, ale od poznania Holmesa niemal każdy kolejny dzień udowadniał mu, że tak naprawdę, to nie widział jeszcze nic. Sklep z komiksami nie był małą, zapyziałą enklawą, w której schronienie znajdowały nieprzystosowane do życia w społeczeństwie dziwolągi. Był wielkim, jasnym salonem w centrum miasta, gdzie nieprzystosowane do życia dziwolągi były panami świata, który szary i bury przewijał się za oknem. Nie to, żeby John coś z tego rozumiał, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był pod wrażeniem. Ciężko, aby było inaczej stojąc przed armią regałów po brzegi wypełnionych komiksami, gablotami z kostiumami, setkami figurek i gadżetów oraz naturalnej wielkości plastikowymi super-bohaterami we własnej osobie.

Watson o mało co nie wpadł na piramidę gumowych Thorów, gdy obrócił się za przechodzącą się w te i we w te zgrabną dziewczynę w wyjątkowo wiernym, lateksowym kostiumie Kobiety Kota, reklamującą nowe wydanie Batmana.

\- Nie tego się spodziewałeś, co?

\- Zdecydowanie - przyznał doktor. - Myślałem, ze to wszystko będzie dużo bardziej, jakby to ująć…

\- Obciachowe? - Sophie pokręciła głową, rozpięła kurtkę ukazując koszulkę z Sokołem Milenium i stanęła przy regale z najnowszymi wydaniami chcąc wmieszać się w tłum. - W dobie internetu komiksy to jedne z głównych elementów popkultury, co ciągnie za sobą ogromne pieniądze. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że Hollywood teraz super-bohaterami stoi. Dałabym się posiekać, żeby pracować przy Avengersach.

John jedynie kiwał głową przeglądając egzemplarz popkultury z wysoce roznegliżowanymi paniami. Odłożył go, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył nowe wydanie KRATIDES.

\- I niby o to tyle krzyku? - zapytał przyglądając się z powątpiewaniem gościowi w pelerynie i kostiumie przywodzącym na myśl wielką rybę pokonującym dwóch ninja na ulicy, na której się właśnie znajdowali. Aż zerknął w koło, by się upewnić, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnej wielkiej ryby.

\- To stało tutaj? - Sophie wyrwała mu czasopismo i przekartkowała je z niesmakiem.

\- To najnowsze wydanie, gdzie miało stać?

\- Na dole regału, razem z innymi gniotami. Na wysokości wzroku stoi najbardziej popularny towar - wyjaśniła rozglądając się. Kiedy wyczaiła jednego z pracowników porządkującego pobliski regał, obciągnęła bluzkę uwydatniając dekolt i z wielkim uśmiechem podeszła do niego przyprawiając Johna o atak ledwie poskromionego rechotu. Prócz wiedzy o tym całym szaleństwie Sophie posiadała dwa atrybuty, jakich jemu z przyczyn naturalnych brakowało, a które z pewnością ułatwią im wydobycie informacji z nastolatka.

\- Hejka, mam małe pytanko - zagadnęła.

\- Tak? - wzrok chłopaka mimowolnie powędrował we wiadome rejony i dopiero po chwili zdążył się zreflektować. - Czym mogę służyć?

Dziewczyna pokazała mu wydanie KRATIDES.

\- Słyszałam coś niewiarygodnego. Podobno widziano Wilczycę, Latającą Pałkę, a nawet Profesora Davenporta w realu. Sądzisz, że to prawda, on jest taki sexy? - John słysząc jej pisk aż parsknął. - Przepraszam za brata. On sądzi, że to niemożliwe.

\- To ko… powieść graficzna - poprawił się momentalnie. - A w dodatku on jest niebieski.

Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się, ale pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Szczerze, to nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Większość ludzi uważa, że to jedna wielka lipa, ale i tak teraz praktycznie każdy to kupuje. Od wydania najnowszego numeru mam wrażenie, że nawet ruch na naszej ulicy się zwiększył. Jakby wszyscy czekali aż Latimer wyskoczy zza rogu.

\- O ile wzrosła sprzedaż? - zainteresował się John.

\- Minimum o jakieś 80%. Wydawca powinien płacić Melasowi, znaczy chłopakowi, który wymyślił tę całą historię, za reklamę. Uratował im skórę.

Sophie i John popatrzyli się na siebie znacząco. W końcu w realnym świecie jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o kasę.

* * *

Montując nowe konsole świetlne w TARDIS Sophie dostała telefon od Johna, w którym wyjaśnił jej, że jedna ze znajomych bezdomnych Sherlocka, która zna się na komputerach wyśledziła adres IP, z którego pochodził uczestnik forum, który zapewniał Chrisa, że to co widział było prawdą i powinien to ogłaszać całemu światu. Ku praktycznie niczyjemu zaskoczeniu komputer, na którym zalogował się tak zwany Kemp znajdował się w siedzibie wydawnictwa KRATIDES. Niestety w świetle prawa zmarnowanie komuś życia i wykorzystanie jego naiwności nie było przestępstwem. Dziewczyna tak się oburzyła, że wyrwała jeden z drążków sterujących kultową maszyną czasu, a na lunchu z Davidem pochłonęła na raz cztery hamburgery. Blondyn wiedział, że coś z nią było nie tak, a po wysłuchaniu co tak ją nurtowało wpadł na pewien pomysł. Właśnie dzięki temu pomysłowi mieszkańcy Baker Street 221b wraz ze swym klientem stali teraz w domu naprzeciwko bez spodni.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to się uda - wątpił Chris ściskając w dłoniach niebieską pelerynę, którą dostał od Davida.

\- W show-biznesie wszystko kręci się wkoło wizerunku, a my pokarzemy autorów KTATIDES jako bezwzględne szumowiny - zapewnił Sherlock bawiąc się kataną, którą znowu zwędził Sophie.

\- Którymi są - dodał Watson - AUĆ!

\- Sorki - przeprosił David próbując dopasować do Johna czarne spodnie. - Macie szczęście, że zbieram stare kostiumy. Wiedziałem, że jeszcze się kiedyś przydadzą.

\- Mimo, że zajmują pół strychu - wtrącił Jo, który właśnie pomagał wnieść Sophie podejrzanie wyglądające rury.

\- Panowie, spokój - poprosiła Amerykanka. - Ładne nogi, Sherli.

Holmes chciał coś jej odpowiedzieć, a raczej odkrzyknąć, ale uprzedził go David.

\- Nic mi nie mów. Toż to istny Doktor Strange.

\- Ty, rzeczywiście - podjęła dziewczyna i złapała oburzonego niepojętą sytuacją detektywa za głowę. - Gdyby tak mu tylko zapuścić bródkę.

\- I zaczesać włosy do tyłu.

Chris prawie podskakiwał z podekscytowania całkowicie zapominając o niedawnym zdenerwowaniu zaś Jo i Watson jedynie popatrzyli się na siebie z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy dwójka napaleńców latała po pokoju za odganiającym się kataną detektywie.

* * *

Dwa dni później kostiumy, rekwizyty i scena były już gotowe. Sophie siedziała z przyjaciółmi w vanie, który dzięki połączonym znajomościom udało im się pożyczyć z telewizji i co chwila zerkała na zsynchronizowany wcześniej zegarek w telefonie. Kiedy wybiła piąta przyszła pora na przedstawienie, a dziewczyna nacisnęła guzik.

Przechodnie na Shaftesbury przeżyli niemałe zdziwienie, kiedy na środku ulicy pojawił się kłąb dymu, z którego wyłoniło się dwóch ninja, było ono jednak nieporównywalne do tego jakiego doznali, kiedy z pobliskiego kanału ściekowego wyskoczył na nich człowiek ryba. Sophie musiała przyznać, że David spisał się tu na medal. Chris wyglądał jak prawdziwy Latimer. Dzięki wszytym gąbkom miał nawet sześciopak.

Po gadce o niecnych celach, prawie i sprawiedliwości nastąpiła walka, a każdy smartphone w okolicy poszedł w ruch. Momentalnie na Twitterze, Facebooku i Google+ zaroiło się od filmików przedstawiających walkę super-bohatera z dwoma ninja, w której nie zabrakło wybuchów, laserów i kłębów pary oraz dramatycznego finishu, w którym to heros przebił agresorów ich własną bronią. To jednak zdemaskowanie zwycięzcy i jego przemowa zrobiła największe wrażenie, które zaowocowało masą braw dla Chrisa i hate'ów na wspomnianych portalach dla judaszowego wydawnictwa.

Wieczorem w mieszkaniu 221b oglądając wiadomości i pijąc piwo na twarzy całej piątki gościły wielkie uśmiechy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak świetnie wyjdzie ci walka, John - pochwalił Jo, w przerwie wcinania pasztecików, które wcześniej przyniosła im pani Hudson.

\- Byłem w wojsku, czegoś się tam nauczyłem - wyjaśnił niemal opluwając się piwem na widok sceny, w której Sherlock wyciąga z kabury blaster wyglądający podejrzanie jak wibrator. - Byli z nas ciekawi ninja, nie ma co.

\- To byli ninja z urana i to nie moja wina, że rysownik tego cholernego komiksu był zboczeńcem. Ja starałam się tylko trzymać oryginału - wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że dałaś mi laser w kształcie fallusa - Sherlock mówiąc to wyglądał na niepokojąco zadowolonego z siebie. - Którym wymachiwałem w centrum miasta.

\- A teraz pokazują to w krajowych wieczornych wiadomościach - David próbował ją pogrążyć.

\- Przecież on miał maskę. Nikt nie będzie wiedział kto to jest.

\- Oprócz Mycrofta - na słowa Johna w pokoju zaległa głucha cisza, którą po chwili przerwało dopiero chrząknięcie Sophie.

\- Dobra, zostawiając laserowy wibrator, to wiesz, że masz mi to oddać.

\- Niby co? - Holmes próbował udawać idiotę, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło.

\- Moją katanę, a co innego?

\- Ten wibrator mógłby ci się przydać.

John przycisnął do piersi swój kufel z piwem i schował się za kanapą, nie chcąc, by wpadł mu do środka któryś z latających po pokoju krwiożerczych chipsów. Wzniósł oczy do nieba i pokręcił głową. Co innego miał zrobić? W końcu był to całkiem normalny dzień jak na Baker Street.

* * *

**Chap bazowany na wpisie Geek Interpreter na blogu Watsona.**

**Chcę jeszcze wspomnieć, że sklep z komiksami, który wspomniałam jest prawdziwy i znajduje się właśnie na Shaftesbury Avenue. Forbidden Planet to genialne miejsce. Jeśli będziecie w Londynie sprawdźcie je koniecznie.**


End file.
